Life as We Know It
by Vixen1
Summary: Sequal to Our Complicated Lives Lily and James have been engaged for years- but their relationship is falling apart. James is a workaholic, and Lily feels used. And Voldemort... COMPLETE!
1. Our Complicated Lives

Life As We Know It

~~~Hey everyone! For the longest time I decided not to write a sequel. But one night after a particularly BAD day, I was reading your reviews and was so touched… Well, I broke down crying. And for me to cry, it takes a lot. So, in honor of you, the reviewers who made me so happy on my worst day, **I dedicate this sequel to Our Complicated Lives**. Much love, Vixen~~~

*Rated R- Incase of violence, language, and adult situations

*I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS

*Dedicated to **YOU**. Thank you- you'll never know what a review can do for one person.

Prologue: Our Complicated Lives

* It had been eight weeks since everything had finally come into place. Lily and James were blissfully happy in their relationship, while their friends were blissfully ignorant of the entire thing. Over the last two and a half months Lily and James had grown closer than they had ever thought possible. Sometimes they swore they could even read each other's minds. But they always ended up laughing that off.

They were only one night from their Hogwarts graduation, and the Marauders and company were seated in their classic places in the Gryffindor common room discussing their futures.

"…So I've decided I'm going to become an auror with Jamesie boy here." Sirius was reasoning out.

"Si, sweetheart, being an auror is hard work." Ara held in her laughter.

"I know."

"Si? You haven't been in any advanced DADA classes. Aren't you a little worried you won't know _what_ to do when you come face to face with a Death Eater?"

"Nope! Because I'll have Jamesie on my back!" Sirius grinned doggishly.

"Great. Not only do I have to watch out for my horns, but _your_ tail!" James growled. A general chuckle went up through the group. 

"Uh, James? You don't have horns." Ara laughed. The others, though they felt guilty Ara didn't know the whole secret, just laughed harder because of her ignorance. 

"Well, anyway." Remus cleared up the subject. "Si, did you get a letter?"

"Letter?" Sirius asked confused.

"Sure." James took it from there. "I got a letter from the DADA department at the Ministry. They requested me for auror work."

"I didn't get one of those. But I'm sure once they see how scheming my mind is, they'll realize they need me- for planning and plotting attacks to catch and humiliate the Death Eaters you'll understand!" They laughed again. 

"Remus, what will you be doing?" Ara asked.

"I've been asked by the Ministry to do some field research on vampires actually. I know it sounds like dangerous work, but I'm ready for a little action. Can't let James and Si have all the fun, now can I?" He joked. They all chuckled. "And you Ara?"

"I'm actually going to be staying here. Did you hear that the Madam Pomfrey was looking for an intern? I'm taking that job. I've always been interested in medical magic."

"Ara! You didn't tell me you were accepted! Congratulations!" Lily spoke up.

"Lady Lily, what will you be doing?" James asked, his eyes piercing hers. She blushed. Her friends attributed the blushing to the nickname, but she was blushing because of James' eyes, and he knew it.

"I'm not sure yet. I was offered a position as an auror too… but I also got offered a position in the muggle studies department, and muggles are my first passion…"

"Well, whatever you do Lily, I'm sure you'll be great at it!" Ara grinned. Then she yawned. "I'm tired. Time for bed!"

"I'm with you honey!" Sirius got up and stretched.

"I'm going too." Remus added. "James? You should get some sleep; you have to give that grad speech tomorrow. I still can't believe our class chose you, but you know what they say… bad taste spreads…" James elbowed him, but grinned. 

"I'll be up in a few."

"Me too." Lily added.

"See you two in the morning then!" Their friends bade them goodnight.

"Lils, I thought I was your first passion." James pouted when he was sure their friends were out of earshot.

"I'm sorry Jamesie!" She laughed. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Lils. You know that, right?" She looked into his eyes and saw a desperation. And she loved that he loved her so much.

"I know. And I love you James." She replied, choking up. It still brought her close to tears to think of the love they shared for each other. She looked up and her lips met his in desperate need. After they had exhausted themselves, they broke apart, savoring each other's taste, warmth, and love. 

"I'll see you tomorrow James."

"Night Lovely Lady Lily." She blushed, but said nothing as she went to bed.

)(

The entire Great Hall was packed with parents and siblings of the Hogwarts graduating class. They were milling about, talking, laughing, and congratulating each other on their children's achievements. There were a few Slytherin parents gathered into one corner being antisocial with the rest of the crowd, but for the most part, everyone was pleasant to one another.

The students, dressed in clean robes and their tradition Hogwarts house colors, were lined up. First the Hufflepuffs would file in, then the Ravenclaws, next the Slytherins, and finally the Gryffindors. After they were sitting, Dumbledore would give his welcoming speech, then they would be presented with their Wizarding and Witching licenses by Professor McGonagall, and finally James would speak. It was quite an elaborate event, one that the students had been looking forward to for seven long but amazing years.

"Attention. Will everyone please find a seat? We are about to begin." Professor McGonagall announced. There was a mad scrambled, but within moments everyone was seated and ready for the ceremony to begin. Silently the Hufflepuffs began walking in. When everyone was sitting, Dumbledore stood at the front of the Great Hall and began.

James droned everything else out. All he could think of was his speech. Was he ready? Did he know what he was doing? He hoped so. He hoped everything would go just as he had practiced. He hoped he was making a good speech that it would last in the student's memories for a lifetime. 

Lily was nervous. She wanted to hear what James had to say, naturally, but she knew something was going on. She heard Sirius' name called. James was not normally scared of speeches- in fact; talking was one of his favorite things to do. She heard Arabella's name called. But he was nervous for this, and his nervousness was rubbing off onto her. Just then she heard her name called.

"Lily Evans." She stood and walked towards McGonagall. After receiving her license, she waited for her other friends to be called. She saw Remus go up, then Peter, and finally James. James did not come back and sit beside her again. He had purposely been called last so he could just go from accepting his license to making his speech. Lily sat, ready to listen to his words.

"And now, our student selected speaker, Mr. James Potter." McGonagall introduced him. James stepped up.

"Hey everyone. My name is James Potter, and for those of you who don't know, I'm tied with my best friend Sirius Black for the number of most Hogwarts detentions." He smiled when he got a few laughs and gained confidence. "I'm also part of the Marauders, the resident hellions here at Hogwarts. In addition to mischief making, I'm the captain and seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team, as well as the second ranked student in the school. But all of that is not the reason I was selected to make a speech.

" I was picked because everyone thought I would be funny. Well, I'd like to be funny. But life isn't always funny. Sometimes in our lives we won't have the luxury of laughing. We'll be bogged down with boring work, or broken hearted over the loss of a loved one." He took a deep breath. 

"A friend once told me that I hide behind humor when I want to avoid a problem. But, when we don't have laughter to fall back on, we have other places to look for strength. Like the friends who tell us when we aren't facing our problems. Our friends are going to be there because that's what they're our friends for. And when we don't have friends, we have family. Families to support us, to depend upon. And when we can't go to our friends or family, we can run to our girlfriends or boyfriends. 

"It's funny. In all my years here at Hogwarts, I've never dated. Don't get me wrong; it's not that I haven't wanted to. I was just waiting for the right girl. You see, a significant other is someone whom you love unconditionally. Someone who can be trusted. Someone who you can fall back on when you need someone to make you laugh. Remember how I said I didn't date my seven years here at Hogwarts? I lied.

"For the last three months I've been dating a wonderful woman. She's beautiful, I'd even go so far as to say sexy, though I know she's blushing, so I won't," he paused and grinned. Lily was going to murder him. Love him, but murder him. He continued. "She's also smart, sweet, compassionate, and she makes me laugh. And I know she's going to keep making me laugh long after Hogwarts, even when I don't have the luxury of laughing.

"I suppose where I'm going with this whole laughing thing is this: As we leave Hogwarts and start out on a new path in our lives, we need to laugh as much as we can as long as we can whenever we can, because the day will come too soon when you can't laugh. Our world is full of danger and evil, but when that day does come that we've forgotten to laugh, don't despair! Your friends, family, and loved ones will be there to make you remember how to laugh again." He finished his speech with a grin, and while the applause was going on, he bowed his head. When they finished clapping, he looked up again.

"I guess my speech is over now, so I have one last thing to say. See, I love to laugh. I do it all the time. In fact, it's probably the reason I have the tied record for the most number of detentions, because I had to pull the pranks to make myself laugh." People laughed again. "Anyway." James grinned rakishly. "There is one woman in here that makes me laugh no matter how I'm feeling. And what with my addiction to laughing, I'd like to ask that she never leave my side. So in light of that request, I would ask this now: Lovely Lady Lily. Will you marry me and make me laugh the rest of my life? After all, you did catch that bouquet, and I _did_ catch that garter, it's kind of bound to happen eventually!" He laughed nervously, but inside James' heart stopped as he asked the question. He heard the crowd roar with a buzz and Hagrid's booming voice rose above them all.

"Silence! Let's hear what the girl has to say!" People agreed and settled down, waiting to hear the answer.

Lily had been hanging on to every word James had said since the beginning of his speech and continuously growing redder as he continued. First he had quoted her. Then he had had told everyone he had been dating. Then he had called her sexy… and accused her of blushing, and then he had gone on to describe her… and… now… he was… asking her to _marry_ him? Because he loved her and she made him laugh. Because she made him laugh… And Lily broke down, tears streaming down her face. Beside her she felt Arabella prodding her, a shocked and excited look on her face.

"Well Lils?" Ara asked in wonderment.

"Ara…" Lily whispered. Then she stopped. Time to stop hiding. She wasn't a freak. She was a woman who was smart and pretty. She had friends and she was in love. And if anyone tried to make her think otherwise, they could get lost, because she would no longer listen to them. Shaking her head clear, she wiped away the tears and stood up in the middle of the ceremony.

"Yes!" She called out, smiling broadly.

"Really Lils?" James asked in wonderment. She was standing up and telling him yes… whatever he had expected, it hadn't been this wonderful.

"Really James!" She laughed and nodded.

"I'm best man!" Sirius jumped up. The crowd burst into applause and laughter. Lily and Sirius sat down and James nodded politely to Dumbledore, who was laughing, and to McGonagall, who seemed torn between crying, laughing, and mad. James made it back to his seat, and when he did, he looked deep into Lily's shimmering emerald eyes. Brushing back her soft red hair, he leaned in and kissed her softly and sweetly.

"Love you Lily."

"Love you too James."

"Hey James?"

"Yes Lady Lily?"

"You sure you want to stick around? I have a pretty complicated life."

"I'd much rather think of it as our complicated lives." And they laughed and kissed one more time. *

~~~So you might have noticed this is the epilogue from OCL… I decided I would ease gracefully into this one, like always. It just gives you a refresher, and for those new readers, a basis to begin with. But the next chapter will be all new material, so be prepared! Please Review! Much Love, Vixen~~~


	2. In the World Today

Chapter One: In the World Today

*"That's it! I am so tired of it. Ara, it's always the same. There's never any change. There's no _fire_ anymore, no passion. Everything just seems so… gray. What am I going to do?"

"Lils. Slow down. I'm confused. Are we talking about you and James? Or you job?"

"Both!" The woman who had been so adamant about her failing and boring life sighed deeply and collapsed on the broken down couch beside her friend. Her long cherry-auburn hair spilled over her petite shoulders, and her dull emerald eyes seemed sunken and tired.

"Oh, I'm sorry about my outburst Ara. It's just that, ever since James was promoted and had that one case with Mad Eye Moody… he's been so sullen. I ask him all the time what he saw, what he did, what happened, and he never answers. He'll kiss my cheek and tell me not to worry my pretty little head. But when it's him, of course I'm going to worry!"

"Maybe he just needs time Lils. What about your job?"  
"Oh goodness. Ara, it's a mess!"

"Define mess."

"It's not so much the Muggle Department as it is the muggles themselves." Lily sighed. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed, sob her eyes out, and into a dreamless sleep forever. She was so tired. Not really physically, but her soul felt decrepit and slow.

"What can muggles do Lils?"

"That's just it. Ara, we've been living here in this wizarding city for how long? Four years. Four years Ara, and I miss muggles. I even miss my sister for crying out loud." Ara shot up beside Lily.

"This _is_ serious. Lily, you haven't mentioned her for so long… and now you actually miss her?"

"Well, I suppose I'll always love her." Lily nodded sadly.

"She nearly ruined you Lily. I just don't see how you can still have room in your heart to forgive her."

"Like I said, she's my sister. I love her."

"Lils, that's one of the things I love most about you: you love so fiercely and have such a large heart and are so forgiving."

"That's three things Ara." Lily smiled sadly.

"Well, I've melded them into one." The raven hair girl giggled. "Lily, can you honestly tell me you'd rather live with muggles than here, in a wizarding city with me?"

"That's just my problem." Lily moaned. "I'm torn. On one hand, I love being a witch and my best friends and fiancé are here. On the other hand, I miss just being a muggle. I miss those people and their simply way of life."

"It doesn't sound like it should be a contest Lily."

"It doesn't. But it is. My heart is still with the muggles Ara."

"Well… what about James? Does he know?"

"No. I haven't told him."

"Lily! If you're considering quitting and throwing away your lifestyle here, do you think you should just _maybe_ inform your fiancé?"

"I know, I know! Believe me, I know!" Lily rubbed her temples. She could feel a migraine coming on. Ara noticed as well and dug into the bad that sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"Here Lils- a headache elixir. It should help."

"Bless you Ara. Thank goodness you went into medicine."

"Tell me about it." They smiled and giggle slightly, then stopped.

"Seriously Lily. Why haven't you told James?"

"I just couldn't. He's looked so tired lately. I keep asking him to take a break, a holiday, something. He's working himself into an early grave, that's how Remus put it. I just don't have the heart to drop this on him too."

"But didn't you say James was your other problem?"

"Well, yes. As bad as I feel for him, I feel… I don't know. Used almost. Don't start on me Ara. I know James Potter, and I know he would never use me. But lately I get the feeling like I'm just another added burden to him. It's really as if he's so busy that I'm only another obligation he needs to fill. And then I feel guilty for making him even more tired!"

"You can't blame anyone for that. And I agree, by the way. James really is working too hard. Even Si didn't look happy last time James told him he was going in to work on the weekends."

"What am I going to do?" Lily closed her eyes and wished all of her problems and worries away. She wished for life to be simple, the way it had been at Hogwarts. But times had changed, and nothing would ever be the same.

"Well Lily. My first advice is to tell James how you feel about him. Then, after you've cleared that misunderstanding up, tell him about missing the muggle world. He loves you, he'll understand."

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

"Well, he's supposed to come here tonight for dinner, so I'll hopefully get this off my chest tonight."

"That's fine. I'm heading out anyway. I have a date with that very cute new reporter over at the Daily Prophet."

"Just be careful he doesn't milk you for information about the safety procedures the hospital is setting up for in case of an attack by that wicked wizard."

"I know. That's probably the only reason he asked me out, but what the heck? I might as well have fun while I'm being used." The two women laughed.

"I can't believe you and Si broke up. I mean, I know it happened almost a full year ago, but you're still so close to each other, and Si is hardly the same playboy he was when we first met him."

"I know. It's still rather hard for me to believe too. Si and I… we just didn't feel romance anymore. It was getting to be too… brotherly/sisterly for us, so we decided to break it and make it the other way around. It's better for the both of us, I think. Not that I don't miss his kisses. God… he is still by far the best kisser I have ever met."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, but I know what you mean about the no romance. I almost feel the same for James. At least, I think he's forgotten the romance, and I miss the James that lived _for_ it."

"Don't worry Lils. He'll remember tonight. Well, I'm going to get ready." And Ara stood, leaving Lily to sit and ponder what she would make for her fiancé for dinner. His favorite maybe? Chicken, potatoes, salad, and pumpkin juice? It sounded rather bland to her, but if it was his favorite…

)(

"Potter, finish with those papers yet? The Ministry needs copies of them."

"Finished. Have them." James threw the packet of papers onto his desk and as soon as the secretary walked out his office door, he lay his head down upon the desk. He was so tired of this. Every time they made an arrest, they spent four times the amount of time it took them to catch the criminal on the paperwork it took to send them behind bars in Azkaban, where they belonged.

"You know Prongs, you should take a break." James's head shot up- he hadn't even heard Sirius enter his office.

"Padfoot, I'm beat. But if I took a vacation, imagine how much you'd actually have to do."

"True." Sirius nodded his head emphatically. "But," he paused, "it'd be better than you working yourself into an early grave James."

"You've been talking to Remus too much, that's all." James growled. "I'm fine. In fact, I'm going to live till the ripe old age of sixty."

"Haven't convinced Remus or me of that, and I'm sure Lily's not too sure about it either."

"Lily?" Sirius grinned when his friend perked up at the mention of his fiancé.

"She's probably worried sick about you. You go into work early in the mornings, you stay late, cancel dates, work weekends, and bring home what paper work you don't finish so you can do it in your off time."

"You make it sound like I'm leaving her in the middle of the night for some other woman."

"A woman named work." Sirius snorted.

"Well, it's not like I live with Lily, so I can't be leaving her in the middle of the night. I'm not _you_ you know." 

"I _do_ know it. Thank God." James smiled at his friend tiredly.

"Did we get the Traubs?"

"Caught them red-handed. They're going to see none other than the Minister of Magic himself tomorrow."

"Good. Crouch'll get have them taken care of."

"I'm not sure. Bart Crouch may be a good Minister, but…"

"You don't like the fact that we can now kill Death Eaters on site? Don't you think they deserve it James?"

"I think they deserve a trial and Azkaban."

"What if it was your life or theirs?"

"Come on Padfoot. You know I'd choose my own. But I can't help feeling guilty for all of those who are never _found_ guilty, they're killed on site regardless."

"I think you're too nice James. You've been living with me how long? Since your parents were killed by Voldemort, and still you want his followers to get a fair trial. You certainly have a strong sense of justice, but if I were you, I'd be hell bent on revenge for my parents." James frowned. Sirius had brought up a touchy subject. 

James could almost see his parents right now- his mother with her long black robes and pearl necklace, raven hair curled to perfection and a wide grin on her soft face; and his father, with his stern but caring blue eyes looking down at his from under his own neatly combed black locks. Both of them had made such a stunning pair: the Potters, one of the most well-known and well-liked wizarding families in the whole of England. And now, both of them rested side by side in a small cemetery, with only a tombstone to mark their deeds and memories that had been left behind. It still made his blood boil to know that the man who had killed them in such ruthlessness still ran free out there in the world.

But James knew that his anger would not bring his parents back, nor would it help him in life. He needed to grieve and then deal with the murderer so that no one else would suffer the same fate as his parents had. And the only way to prove to everyone how evil Voldemort truly was was to bring him and his cronies in to a fair trial, one on one with the Minister himself, and let everyone see how horrible he was. That was what drove him, what kept him going those early mornings, late nights, and weekends that he worked. That was what gave him his passion and drive, and that was what gave him is compassion.

"Sirius, Voldemort will be held accountable. I don't need to rush into anything hasty unless it's my life at stake, end of discussion."

"I know James. Hey, know something?"

"Hay is for horses Padfoot. And I thought you were more of the doggy type." James smiled, and Sirius chuckled sarcastically.

"You're funny when you're tired. About as funny as a stick."

"What were you going to tell me?" James avoided the argument he knew would ensue if he kept it up.

"Well, you told me Lily was making you dinner tonight."

"She is."

"At… seven, right?"

"Seven o'clock sharp. I promised I would be there, on time, dressed nicely, and without a handful of paperwork to look through. She has me and only me, James Potter tonight." James raised his head high as he spoke, proudly flaunting himself to the roof. Then he heard Sirius snicker. "What?"

"Well, have you finished that other stack of papers on the O'Mally case?"

"No… Si, what are you getting at?"

"Only the fact that right now it is exactly eight thirty and you have yet to change into 'nice' robes, _and_ you've not finished your work, so you'll have to take it with you to read over tonight." When he finished, Sirius let out a low whistle. "That is one flower I would not want to see right about now… her face is probably as red as her hair."

"Oh no! Lily! The dinner!" James jumped up, worry etched across his finely chiseled features. "I have to get going- I'm an hour late!"

"Hour and a half my boy! I won't wait up for you!" Sirius just laughed harder as James frantically grabbed his papers and wand and apparated away before his eyes. "Oh yes, I would definitely not like to see Lily's face right about now!" *

~~~Hey everyone! Well, this is the first official chapter of the sequel! As you can see, I think I'm going to focus more on their troublesome relationship at the moment, but it should be good enough. I hope! Please Review! Much love, Vixen~~~ 


	3. How Many More?

Chapter Two: How Many More?

*As James stumbled into the apartment that Lily and Arabella shared, he knew he was in hot water. It was completely dark in the living room- the only shred of yellow, dim light eerily streamed through the kitchen door, which was cracked open slightly. He could smell the faint traces of chicken and potatoes… his favorite. But now the smell was faint, and it looked as if he had missed his chance to dine with his fiancé. It appeared Lily had turned in for the night. 

Well. What should he do now? If she was asleep, he certainly didn't want to wake her- she needed her beauty rest. Oh, and he didn't really need to deal with her yelling at him. Did Lily yell? He used his free hand, which really wasn't free because he was still holding his key to the apartment in it, to push up his glasses and massage the bridge of his nose. A note! He would leave her a note! Perfect. Leaving his key on the small table by the door, James strode towards the kitchen light, where he knew he could find paper and a pen.

He gently pushed aside the door and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the candlelight. Then he turned around and shut the door behind him, so that if he made any noise he wouldn't wake the sleeping red head.

"Seven o'clock James." He winced, then turned back around. There was Lily, settled in a chair on the other side of the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen. Beside her was a plate of food. "Seven o'clock sharp, clean robes, no papers."

"Lily, I…" He hung his head and adjusted his arm. The papers were getting heavy beneath her piercing gaze, and he wished he had charmed them so that they were lighter. "I'm sorry Lily. I lost track of time at work."

"Dinner James. You promised me dinner. Or rather, I promised to cook you dinner, and you promised to give me the time of day to sit and eat it." Lily rubbed her temples slowly, trying to avert the brand new headache that was beginning.

"Lily, really, I'm sorry."

"James, I don't even know if you eat at work. You get so caught up in yourself and your hunting and your papers that you forget everything else, why not food? And James? Sometimes when I go visit you, when I have a lunch off, you look like you haven't bathed in a week. James, you need to slow down. Please!" Lily tried to keep her voice and face very steady. She would not allow herself to waver. She needed James to see how important this was, but she didn't want to add stress to him by breaking down, the way her heart was doing inwardly.

"Lily… I am… so sorry." James huffed again. He watched as she stood and crossed to him. Without asking, she took the stack of papers from his grasp and put the on the counter. Then she guided him over to the seat she had occupied and pushed him to sit. 

"I know you are James." She sighed. "You _always_ are." He grinned and reached for the plate of food on the counter. It would be cold, he knew, but he was starving.

"But I mean it this time Lily." She smiled sadly and before he could reach the plate, picked it up and put it in the sink. He groaned and she heard his stomach rumble. "Lily, that was mean. I'm starving!" She smirked, feeling a little bit redeemed. 

"Are you? I was beginning to think you didn't know when you were hungry."

"Lily, stop playing games." He stood up grumbling. "I'm tired, I've had a long day at work, and I'm hungry. You aren't making this any easier on me." Her jaw dropped.

"James! I-"

"Look, I can't deal with being yelled at tonight, so just know I'm sorry. I'll talk to you some other time Lily." He brushed her off tiredly. Once again he stood and made to gather the stack of papers.

"James?" Lily whispered, her voice hoarse from holding back tears. "There's a warm plate in the oven." He stopped and looked at her. He took in her appearance… plain black robe, plain red hair, plain green eyes, plain pale skin. 

"There's another plate?" Her heart sunk.

"Yes."

"Thanks Lily."

"Help yourself." She cleared her throat an when he turned away wiped her eyes. "I'm going to bed James. Ara should be getting home around eleven if you're here that late. Good night."

"Night Lily!" He replied unceremoniously and he began to dig into the meal. She turned away and shuffled toward the door.

"Oh, Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"Should you do a favor for me before you go to sleep?" She perked up. What did he want- to surprise her? Talk to her? Hear about _her_ day for a change?

"Could you charm those papers so they're lighter?" She closed her eyes very slowly and blinked back open.

"Sure James. What else am I good for?"

"Thanks Lily, you're great."

"Yeah." As soon as she had muttered her spell, she turned and fled from the kitchen. For a moment James thought she might not have been in a good mood. She didn't seem as talkative as she usually was. But at least he didn't have to concentrate on her babble tonight. She was probably just upset about him being late. Well, he'd make it up to her tomorrow by taking her out to lunch or maybe dinner. Then she would be set right again. 

As soon as James was done with the plate of food, he went to the fridge and pull of another chicken leg. Wrapping it up in foil to take home, he looked at his plate. Should he wash it? No. Lily would do it tomorrow. He stuffed it in the sink with the plate from earlier, picked up his chicken leg and papers, and cast a spell quickly to exterminate all but one candle, which he left lit for Ara. Then he picked up his key to the apartment and started on his way home.

When Ara walked into the darkened apartment and eleven thirty, she was euphoric. Her date had not only gone well, but Horace, the 'very cute Daily Prophet reporter' hadn't asked her one question about the hospital security measures- and he _had_ asked her out again. She smiled secretively thinking about how sweet he had been. As she stripped off her robes and let her long hair down out of its french-twist, her ears perked up. Was that… crying? Oh no! Lily!

Ara raced to Lily's door and knocked on it gently. "Lils? Hey Lils, are you ok?" Opening the door, she found her friend sitting under her bed covers, pajamas on, tears streaming down her pale face from her ivy green eyes. "Oh Lily! What happened?"

"Ara!" Lily just sobbed harder. When Arabella took a seat on the bed, Lily threw herself into her friend's arms and cried harder.

"Lily, did you and James have a fight? I mean, you've never had one before, but there's a first time for everything. It'll be ok! He'll realize he was wrong and miss you, and come crawling back…"

"No Ara." Lily sniffed. "That isn't it. It wasn't a fight… it was just James. Just James ignoring me."

"What?" Now Ara was confused.

"He walked in an hour and a half late, dirty robes, stack of papers under his arm… and after all that I was still nice to him. I was just glad he was all right. I mean, I started thinking that he might have been sent to capture another Death Eater and instead had encountered Voldemort. I thought he might have been…"

"Cursed?"

"And then, just when I think I'm going to get a smile from him, he goes and yells at me! He told me to stop playing games and stop yelling… I don't know what I did! And just when I started to leave, he called me back, and I thought he wanted to apologize, to talk, but no! He wanted me to charm the stack of papers so they would be lighter!"

"He what!" Ara grumbled angrily. That did not sound like the James Potter she had come to know in the last ten years! Taking advantage like that!

"He really did that!" Lily sobbed. "Ara, this is the _fourth_ time in a week he's snapped at me for no reason. I'm beginning to think he's… he's…"

"He's what Lils?"

"He's fallen out of love for me." Lily whispered. Ara gasped.

"But Lily! You and James… you're the dream couple! You've been on love with each other since sixth year! Lily, you've loved him for five years… that's too long to fall out of love with someone."

"I never said I wasn't in love with him! He's not in love with me!" She sniffed. "And to think. He's the one that made me believe there was such a thing as love. What a joke." 

"No Lily. Love is not a joke."

"Really? Then what do you call James's and my relationship? All he does is use me for the charms and free meals. That's all he _cares_ about anymore. All he cares about is finding that God-awful wizard Voldemort and exacting revenge for the death of his parents."

"Lily! You don't mean that!"

"Yes I do!" Lily announced forcefully. "Ara, if only you could see his face… he looks like a ghost… pallid skin, black circles beneath his eyes, skin and bones… He scares me now. And he never laughs anymore. There was a time when he laughed. There was a time he pranked everyone recklessly. Remember? But he hardly even _smiles_ anymore!"

"But Lily, even with all of that, he still loves you." Lily gave an empty laugh of her own.

"Yes. He loves me. Loves me so much that he uses me for a charm or food and then ignores me. All I am is a security."

"Have you told him this?"

"When? When do I get to see him when he isn't so tired or busy that he'll snap at me if I say something to him?"

"Lily…"

"Do you know he hasn't called me Lady Lily in almost a year? All I hear now is Lily. I rarely even hear Lils from him."

"You need to talk to him Lily!" Ara insisted.

"What good would it do? I have the feeling that I could go up to James and say 'I'm on fire!' and he wouldn't even look up." And Lily began crying again.

"Oh Lils…" Ara sighed, hugging her best friend closer. What could she say to stop the tears? "Lily, just remember. No man is worth crying over, and the one that is won't make you cry." But Lily only sighed harder. To her that whole quote seemed to sum up her fate. James was making her cry… he wasn't worth the tears. She could see the handwriting on the wall… their relationship was slowly ending.

When Lily had fallen asleep, Ara snuck out of the room and into her own. Taking out a parchment and quill, she began a very short letter.

"Dear Si: We need to speak, very soon. This is urgent. Not an emergency, but urgent. Meet me for coffee tomorrow at Brews, 10:30. –Ara"

It had to be short. Otherwise Sirius wouldn't take the time to read it, or take it very seriously for that matter. To leave him wondering was better. Somehow she and Sirius needed to figure out a way to shock James back into life. 

Quickly Ara sent the owl off into the night, hoping Sirius would get it soon. Then she yawned and turned in for bed. *

~~~I plan on starting this out a little slowly- it's based on the relationship, not much else. It's all about people's perspectives and such right now. Later I'll add in some action, but not yet. I like to set things up a little first. Also, I'm sorry if it takes me a while to get chapters out… I was in a car accident (NOT my fault, I was rear ended) and I threw my back out horribly. Anyway, I'll do my best! Much love, Vixen!~~~


	4. Two Conversations

Chapter Three: Two Conversations 

*When Sirius awoke the next morning around ten, he groggily sat up in bed. Last night had been great. He had had a date with a woman that had blown him away. She had been slightly older; therefore she had been more experienced. 

Still, he had felt something missing from the woman and as soon as it had ended, he had left. Then he had gone out and gotten as drunk as he could. He hated to think why he couldn't find a woman to satisfy him. Hell, he hadn't found a woman he could stand for more than four or five dates since he had broken up with Arabella. Just then a loud owl's screech echoed in his ear, he swore and fell out of bed.

"Bloody birds." He muttered, trying to calm his pounding head, then he recognized the owl. "Oh, morning Sawbeak. If you'll hold on, I'll write Ara a reply." The owl screeched again, and Sirius winced. Owls!

Quickly he untied the letter from the leg and read the short sentences characteristic of Ara's messages to him. The words urgent, Brews, and ten thirty all struck warnings bells in his head, and he glanced at his clock again. The numbers were still a little fuzzy, but he faintly made out that it was indeed ten o'clock. Great! He could sleep for another ten minutes! Then he crawled back into his bed and pulled the covers up over his head.

Suddenly in a flurry of feathers and blankets, he found himself contending with Ara's owl as it pecked him. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Ruddy bird! Getter' off!" When he was done dancing and the room had stopped spinning, he found himself standing on his bed; the owl perched gracefully on the windowsill. She seemed rather pleased with herself.

"Yes, yes, I'm up. Aren't you happy?" He mocked the bird; who preened her brown feathers, ignoring him. Sirius grabbed Ara's note and wrote a quick 'yes' and then retied it to the bird. "Get out of here. Take it back to her, go!" He ordered. Slowly, as if she were making sure he wouldn't go back to sleep, the bird took off, heading for Lily and Arabella's apartment.

What the heck had been that bird's problem? Was something really that wrong that he couldn't afford to be late to this meeting? His tanned forehead wrinkled as he frowned and his serious face plastered on over the silly one he usually wore. His bones weren't settling right… Something _was_ wrong- he could _feel_ it. His instinct, finally honed after three years of working with aurors and James, not to mention his years at Hogwarts with Remus, told him that the balance of the world had just been upset… and that Ara knew what had happened. 

Quickly Sirius took his shower, shaved, and looked at his choice in robes. All of them were dusty, stained, and smelled oddly like… cheese. Shaking his head, he sighed. Quickly casting a freshening charm on one of them, he slipped it on quickly and grabbed his money purse. Then he breathed in deeply and checked the clock. Ten twenty-seven. He would just be on time. Good. Without another thought, he apparated.

"Si!" He heard Ara's familiar voice ring in his ears as soon as he reappeared.

"Hey Ara."

"You look… worried." She told him, giving him a slight smile.

"I am. After I got your note and I got up, I realized my bones weren't settled. Something is wrong. And I think you know what it is?"

"Boy do I!" She chirped depressed. "Let's get a small table and some strong coffee, we have work to do." He nodded and stood in line at the counter while Ara grabbed a table and dragged over another chair. As she worked, her face clouded. Even Sirius had noticed something was wrong. This was not good.

When they had their coffee and had settled down into the usual comfortable silence, Ara decided it was now or never to tell Sirius. She just prayed to whichever deity was left above to care that he would know what to do.

"Si."

"Ok. Spill. What happened?"

"Lily and James happened." She moaned. Then she looked up sharply as Sirius began to laugh hysterically.

"Ara, you're joking me! You think this problem is Lily and James? But they're perfect! Ok. What's the real problem?"

"Sirius, I'm serious. Lily and James are the problem. Or rather, James is the problem." He stopped laughing when he caught the blank stare she was wearing on her face.

"What? What's wrong with James?"

"It's like this: James is a workaholic, and he's so wrapped up in everything that he's ignoring Lily."

"That isn't a huge, urgent crisis. It's happened before Ara. I'll just have a chat with him about it."

"No Sirius. It's different this time. James has gotten so bad that Lily is seriously beginning to think he's using her. And she's been up all night crying over it."

"Lily's crying?" Now Sirius's face grew white. No one was allowed to make Lily cry! No one! Especially not when James was around. It went back to their old school days when he and Ara and James had made a promise between the three of them that they would never let anyone hurt Lily the way her sister had hurt her in the past. They had made a promise, and if Lily was crying, it was time to put it into effect.

"She's heartbroken Si."

"Has she told James? Does he know?"

"That's one of the problems!" Ara slammed her fist down on the cold, rod-iron table. "She's worried about adding stress to his workload."

"James has been a nerve job lately. I can't even prank in the office anymore because he gets so jumpy that it backfires and _I_ get hit with the prank. I don't think he's taken a break in four weeks, not even weekends."

"And Lily said she doesn't think he's been eating. She says he looks like a ghost."

"Well, alright, he does look like hell. But I do too, on occasion."

"Sirius, this isn't on occasion. This is on a normal, every day basis. And Lily's so frustrated with the whole thing that she thinks James doesn't love her anymore." Ara had to smirk slightly when Sirius's jaw dropped. "In fact…"

"In fact?" He implored her.

"She's thinking about going back to the muggle world." Silence befell the table as Sirius tried to comprehend what Ara had just said. Lily wanted to _what_?

"How can she even think like that?" He whispered. "Does she realize what she has? She is the most powerful witch in this city, possibly in the wizarding world. She is constantly being offered jobs in three different branches of the ministry, not to mention she has us, a good home, and the man she loves."

"But Sirius. Lily doesn't care if she's the most powerful witch. In fact, I doubt she even knows that she is. And her job? She's sick of it. And it isn't just working with muggle things she's tired of, it's everything. She's bored. Yes, she does have us, but now she even doubts whether or not she has the man she loves. James is so wrapped up that she doesn't think he cares anymore, so why should she?"

"Does he know about this?"

"No. The stress thing again."

"This isn't right. Lily can't go back to the muggle world. She doesn't belong there. She's a witch, a powerful one, and she belongs here with her own kind."

"Who's to say that she doesn't belong with the muggles either? I mean, I was half muggle, though I was raised in the wizarding world, and I know that she would fit in just as well there as over here."

"No, she wouldn't." Sirius shook his head. "That is not true."

"How do you know?"

"Ara." He looked her in the eye, his mouth set in a grim straight line, which appeared more as a frown. "Lily does not belong anywhere out in the muggle world. She is one of us; she belongs here with us. She could never give up that part of her enough to allow her to fit in with the muggles."

"Well then. You'd better help me think of a way to bring James back to reality before Lily decides she really will pick up and leave."

"Right. I think it's time I had another _chat_ with Prongs."

)(

Lily padded softly across the mossy grass. Past the giant upright willow, through stone archways, and over the beaten trail her feet carried her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. And then she knocked on the wooden door of the quaint hut that sat beside it.

"Who's there?" The scruffy voice instantly answered.

"It's me!" She called. Then there was a rattling on the door and chain locks were removed. Then the door opened wide.

"Lily!" The big, grizzly man cheered. He grappled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him. Lily's nose inhaled the familiar scent of his mole rat overcoat and felt the itchy scratch of his beard upon her face.

"Hello Hagrid. Too busy for a visitor?"

"Never too busy for one like yourself!" He laughed and hustled her into the hut. It was the same as she remembered it- roomy and warm.

"How've you been Hagrid?"

"Been rather well lately. Got myself a new creature I did!" His chest busted with pride and Lily gave him a smile. "It's called a Limmper." He pulled her over to peek in a box settled on his table. Inside was a tiny cat like creature with a pig's tail and a dog's snout. "Them Limmper's is fun- they can melt metals- chain, iron, copper, you name it."

"Wow. Sounds like a great tool for a locksmith." She grinned lightly.

"Locksmith?" He questioned. She sighed.

"A man in the muggle world who picks locks. You call him if you've gone and misplaced your keys, or locked them inside and can't get to them."

"Ah yes. Well, I do think my Limmper would be good for your locksmith, but I won't be lending a magical creature to a muggle all the same!" He laughed and Lily smiled sadly again.

"Alright Lily. What's gone on. I know when you aren't happy."

"Oh Hagrid, it's horrible." She cried, flinging herself into his warm hug. He reminded her of her father when she had been sad, always comforting.

"There now. What's horrible?"

"James!" Hagrid looked a little shocked, but he hid it well. 

"James now? What's he done?"

"He's not in love with me anymore, that's what." Now Hagrid shot up.

"What!?"

"I mean, well, he hasn't come right out and said it, but it's there in the way he treats me… he doesn't need to tell me with words."

"How does he treat you now?"

"Like I'm only there for a meal ticket and the charms he can't perform. He either ignores me, or snaps at me the rest of the time. And he's been working so hard lately I don't even get to se him that much very often."

"Lily, are you sure this is James?"

"Yes!" She yelled. "I would know if James still cared, and I think it's obvious he doesn't. He's forgotten everything Hagrid. He isn't the James I love, he's an empty ghost."

"I never imagined James would act like that, just using someone." Hagrid muttered.

"I know. Like I said, he isn't himself, he's this stranger I don't know. He doesn't even prank anymore."

"No pranking?"

"Or smiling. Or laughing. Everything has to be silent around him, or he gets angry."

"Have you told him?"

"I can't." She shook her head. "Every time I want to, he ends up yelling before I get a word in edgewise. And I don't want to add to his stress. I just wish he still loved me!"

"He does Lily, he does! He's just busy… I'm sure it'll end in no time."

"He's been this way for the better part of a year Hagrid. I'm beginning to have my doubts." She sniffed.

"A year!" He whistled. 

"Hagrid, I'm thinking of going back to the muggle world. Just for a little while. What do you think?"

"Muggles? I don't know Lily. How long?"

"A year. Maybe two. Three. Forever." She sighed wistfully. Hagrid gasped.

"Lily, you don't mean it."

"I do. I'm sick of this Hagrid. The wizarding world was so exciting to me at one time, but now… now it's routine and boring. And without James, I don't feel anything keeping me here except you, Ara, Sirius, and Remus. And even Remus is in some far away country, so it doesn't seem to matter."

"But forever?"

"Only to avoid James. I could never face him again. Knowing that I still love him, but that he's so annoyed with me that he can't even look at me?"

"Lily, I won't say you can't. But I wish you wouldn't. What with, well, You-Know-Who out these right now, it isn't safe for you to be with muggles."

"Well, it isn't safe working to protect muggles in the Ministry either, and that means it's not safe anywhere. I would rather take my chances living in the muggle world, because that way I would be able to at least have the best of both worlds. I mean, living in the muggle world doesn't mean I can't use magic, and I will be closer to others…"

"And farther away from me. I don't like it!" Hagrid snorted. He had no problem with muggles… in fact, he rather liked their simplicity. But all the same, he wanted Lily near him, where he could keep an eye on her and know she was safe and protected near people that would take care of her vulnerable self-esteem.

"So you don't like the idea?"

"No. I think you need to tell James. Talk to him. Once you point out what a git he's being, he'll realize it and fix himself up."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do. Just talk to him, don't take no for a answer."

"Alright Hagrid. I'll try talking to James." *


	5. Pay Attention!

Chapter Four: Pay Attention!

*James cracked his knuckles and grimaced. He hated it when he had to, but sometimes his hands were so tired form writing with that quill that he had to- or face dire consequences. An auror without hands was a useless auror to be sure. Looking down at the stack of papers, he blinked. Auror work was not what he had expected. What he had expected was brilliant adventures, fighting evil face to face, and capturing Death Eaters and bringing them to justice. And now, here he was, sitting at his desk, with mounds and mounds of paperwork. His eyes were so heavy… all he wanted to do was fall asleep.

"James Potter!" He groaned. 

"I'm busy." He gruffly stated, burying his head below the papers. 

"Now, now James! You're too busy for little old me?"

"Ms. Skeeter. I've told you time and time again. We here in the Defense Against Dark Arts Department do not have time to fool around answering your questions."

"Hmm." She turned to her quill. "James Potter is a little touchy…" He sighed and read what the quill had copied onto the scroll.

"James Potter, one of the top aurors here in our Ministry's Defense Against Dark Arts Department, lashes out against reporter in a violent temper. He comments that he will never share information on the safety precautions being taken, nor about the whereabouts of that horrible He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." 

"Ms. Skeeter." She looked up and smiled charmingly at James. He fought the urge to groan- lord only knows what the quill might take _that_ noise down to mean.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" She chirped.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that the Ministry had made it very clear, those quills are absolutely forbidden within this building."

"Oh James! The Ministry doesn't bother with me! I'm just a little old nobody here!"

"With a big mouth." He muttered. "Look." His voice grew louder again. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have great deal of work to get done-boring paperwork- and having your pretty face around will be too distracting, so if you don't mind…?" When in doubt, flattery always worked on women like Rita Skeeter. Thank God Lily wasn't like that!

"Oh Mr. Potter!" She giggled. "Well, when you put it that way… I suppose my face might be a little distracting to you! Shame on you, what with you being engaged and hitting on me and all!" She laughed again, wagging her finger in front of him. He had to grin at her stupidity.

"Yes, shame on me. Please, Rita…"

"Alright then, I'll leave. But I'll be back, rest assured!" As soon as she was gone, he growled. She'd be _back_? Heaven help them all!

"James Potter!" This time James jumped at his desk. This voice was not Rita Skeeter's annoyingly high pitched and whiny voice, but a deep, very angry voice.

"Sirius? Look, whatever I've done that's wrong, I'll deal with it later. I've got all this paperwork to finish and…"

"Damn that paperwork you pompous idiot!" Sirius yelled, waving his wand. James's quill went flying from his hand, and the papers scattered about the desk.

"Sirius! You mutt! I had just finished organizing those!"

"Tough. You should have given them page numbers then. The way you did to Lily."

"What are you going off about? I've never given Lily a number."

"You so much as told her to take a number and wait in line if she wanted to speak to you! In my opinion, they're the same thing."

"You're flipped. I never told Lily that."

"You didn't have to say it. Body language is everything."

"Sirius, I don't have time for this."

"You don't have time for anything anymore James! Let's face it! You don't have time for me, you don't have time for Remus or Peter- and Peter disappeared two weeks ago, some friend- you don't have time to prank anymore, or to laugh, you don't have time to eat dinner, or talk to Ara, or sleep, and know something? You don't have any time for Lily, your fiancé either!"

"You blockhead! I have plenty of time for Lily. That's where I was last night, remember? She made me dinner."

"Did she sit with you?"

"She was tired, she went to bed!"

"You were over an hour late!"

"A mistake. Anyone could have made it. I just lost track of time is all."

"Okay. So that's why she's so upset about it?" James took off his glasses and began to rub the glass with a corner of his robe.

"Sirius, Lily is not upset! She understands perfectly well how important this job is to me. She knows."

"Keep telling yourself that James. This isn't the first time you've done this, you know, but it is the worst of all the other times you have. She's not going to stand for it much longer James."

"Shove off Si. She isn't mad. Lily doesn't get mad."

"Fine. Look here. Maybe I'm wrong. But maybe I'm right. Why don't you just call her and ask her out to dinner, just incase. That way you can make it up to her, or at least surprise her."

"Is that all you want? If I make reservations at some restaurant, will you leave me in peace?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll make reservations and then take Lily out tonight."

"Now."

"Now?" James gulped. 

"Write her and leave send it off now. That way I know you'll go through with it."

"Alright then." James placed his glasses back on over his coffee eyes and brought out a new quill. Quickly he scratched out an invite to Lily for dinner that evening. "You want to give this to her, or should I send it with an owl?"

"Owl. I have to get to work myself."

"Right." He whistled, and his owl, Entrepreneur, flew into his office through the open window. He tied the message to his owl's leg, and then sent him off, whispering that he was to go to Lily.

"Good. Don't forget about it tonight James. Or it might be the biggest mistake of your life." James gave up a short laugh.

"Sure Padfoot." Sirius shook his head, but he had done all he could do. He had done what he had promised Ara he would, and all he could hope was that James listened to him.

)(

Lily had just returned home to her apartment and taken off her coat when the owl began to knock at her window. Recognizing the markings on the owl, her heart soared. James! James wanted to speak to her! He was thinking about her! She couldn't possibly describe how wonderful she felt. It was as if it was the first time James had told her he loved her. The fresh feeling of being loved and wanted made her warm and giddy, and knowing it was James made her heart flutter and her stomach turn with anticipation. James!

Quickly she flung open the window and let the owl in. Petting it and whispering words of praise, she gave it a little water before she finally untied the letter and unrolled the scroll. The scratchy lettering was a little hard to read- she knew James had written it in haste, but didn't mind much- but when she deciphered the writing, she began to twirl around. 

Dinner tonight! He wanted to take her out to dinner tonight. He must have known she had been unhappy with his actions the night before and decide to make it up to her! Oh, how could she have ever doubted him? James was James! He loved her!

"Hey Lily! Why are you so happy? Inventing a new dance?" Ara entered their apartment and shut the door behind her.

"No! James is taking me out to dinner!" She squealed.

"He is?" She asked surprised. Sirius must have gotten to James quicker than she had though he would.

"Yes, is he is! And to think, I was just telling Hagrid how I was sure James didn't love me anymore, and how I wanted to leave the wizarding world…"

"Well, I guess James has great timing then, doesn't he?"

"He's great!" Lily collapsed on their couch. "Hey Ara?"

"Hmm?" Her friend joined her.

"Remember at Hogwarts when you were getting ready for that ball, and I did your makeup? When we were seventh years?"

"Sure I do."

"Do you remember what we were talking about while I was working?"

"No, not really."

"I do. I remember, we were talking about you and Si, and how he had confessed his love for you, and how he had gotten into so much trouble because he had, well, whatever that bet he made for Snape was. Remember?"

"Vaguely. I remember you didn't believe in love."

"And you said it was like a fairy tale."

"I do remember that."

"Well, that's how I feel right now. I feel like I'm living in a fairy tale I'm so happy. And to think, I was worried that James didn't love me anymore!" She gave a short laugh. "Pretty crazy, huh?" 

"Crazy."

"Hey Ara, what's wrong? You seem a little down."

"Oh, Lils. Its just… look. I had a chat with Sirius this morning."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular. We just had breakfast."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Why are you so sad?"

"Lils, remember when Si and I broke up? How we decided we were just too, brotherly/sisterly for each other?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have to say. For the first time in a long time, when I saw Sirius today, he wasn't just my brother. I felt so… attracted to him I guess."

"Ara…" Lily breathed. "Does this mean you'll be getting back together?"

"No. I mean, it's Sirius! Even if I did think he was more handsome, and that his eyes had such a dangerous glint, and that his hair was just so… well, even if I thought all that, he still sees me as just Arabella Figg, his ex."

"Somehow, Ara, I don't think that's how he sees you. I mean, it's been a while since I was an observer, but even I can still see the attraction between you two. It's blatantly obvious."

"But he's… always dating other witches, and he never compliments me any more, and he…"

"Maybe so. But I still see him looking at you. His eyes linger too long for him to be simply glancing. He misses you too."

"I wish."

"It seems like both of us have had it with our men, huh?" Lily tried to smile. But she felt guilty at the fact that at least she had her man.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to take a bath. I'll see you when you get back from your date tonight, alright Lils?"

"Okay." And Lily turned around and looked into her closet. What should she wear? *

~~~Hello all! I'm terribly sorry about this taking so long- I finished my first real novel, and I was so wrapped up in it and getting it ready to send to a publisher that I neglected other works. But I'm back, so let's do this! Lol! Much love, Vixen~~~


	6. Her Anger Boils

Chapter Five: Her Anger Boils

*When Lily stepped out of the apartment in her little black number, she felt sleek and new. In fact- she blushed as her imagination ran away with her- she felt downright sexy. James was going to drool over her all night if she could help it. While she had been getting ready, Lily had promised herself that tonight would be the most romantic night she and James had had in the last six months. 

She had purposely picked a rayon black dress that haltered around her neck, hinting at cleavage, and that ended around mid-thy, tempting attention to her long legs. Around her billowed one of her nicer robes, black with silver hemming. Her hair hung loose around her, and her eyes were touched with slight sliver specks. She was a far cry from her former self. Her former self would have died on sight in such a getup, but with James by her side, Lily knew she could easily pull this off.

Tonight she was going to seduce James into falling in love with her all over again. Lily missed the James that used to spontaneously bring her flowers, or stop by her office to take her out to lunch. She missed the James that would hold her for hours, softly kissing her and whispering how much he loved her. She missed the James that she could confide in, the James that was there for her, and the James that supported her. And tonight she was going to reclaim him. With a flick of her wand and a few muttered words, Lily apparated away into the twilight for her date.

When she arrived at the restaurant, she looked around for James, but saw hide nor hair of the Stag. Maybe he was already inside? And besides, she was a little early. He still had time. Maybe she would simply check in. Walking up to the hostess, she cleared her throat.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes. Reservations under James Potter?" The hostess checked her scroll and tapped a quill against her chin thoughtfully.

"Ah yes, here you are. Would you like to be seated now?"

"Well, has James arrived yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Perhaps I'll wait a while here in front for him."

"Alright. When you're ready to be seated, please let me know."

"Thank you." Lily took a seat in the lavishly decorated lobby of the restaurant and checked her watch. James still had five minutes to be on time, and she would give him an extra five minutes, in case of any last minute details he might have to wrap up. That meant she would only have to wait ten minutes, and then her plan of seduction could be put into action. 

She smiled, remembering the good old days when it had been James who had been the mischievous one of their group. Remembering his pranks on he Slytherins, she almost laughed aloud. The time he had snuck into the Slytherin dorms and enchanted the mirrors so that the boy's dormitory mirrors showed girls, and the girl's mirrors showed boys. The time he had ingeniously plotted to get even with Snape and Malfoy after they had teased the Gryffindor first years to the point where they had been sobbing. The time he had let the frogs loose on the table… or the time he had dedicated his prank to her by engraving lilies on the back of the Slytherin robes. Yes, those were the good old days.

"Lily? Lady Lily Evans?" Lily was shocked out of her reverie by a loud, high-pitched voice squealing her name. Whipping her head around, she barely had time to brace herself before a blonde mass of curls flung themselves into her arms.

"Um, hi?" Was all she could respond. Laughter from the form hugging her ensued.

"Lily! You haven't changed a bit! You're the same as ever!" The blonde woman looked at her, smiling. Lily looked into her face hard, almost squinting. She knew it was rude but…

"No…" She whispered. Then her frown became a small smile, and it grew to a large grin. "No! I'm dreaming! Andy! Andrea White? Is that really you?"

"You bet it is Lils. Oh, I'm sorry. That's Arabella's name for you, isn't it?"

"You may call whatever you want. It's wonderful to see you again Andy." Lily smiled, her grin becoming a softer smile. "You look great."

"Thank you." Andrea blushed. "I only graduated from Hogwarts this year, so I am a lot younger than everyone around here, I'm sure that's all it is."

"No Andy, it's not. You look healthy. And your hair is beautiful. I didn't know you had curly hair."

"Hardly anyone at Hogwarts knew I used to have any hair at all. But once my chemo was done and my cancer was in full remission, I began to grow it out. I know it's short, but I'm so happy to have it back!" The bubbly blonde laughed and placed her hand upon Lily's shoulder. "Tell me how you've been Lily."

"I've been fine I suppose. I'm working with the Ministry in the Department of Muggles now."

"Rumor had it you were an auror." 

"No. I was offered the position, but muggles are still my first passion."

"After James of course, right Lil?"

"After James of course." Lily gave a nod and sad smile.

"Speaking of James, I haven't seen him for as long as I haven't seen you. How is the top Marauder?"

"Well, if James ever showed up on time, you would be asking him yourself. But now he's almost fifteen minutes late." Once again a sad smile graced Lily's rouge stained lips- only this time Andy noticed.

"What's the matter Lily? You look so… wistful almost."

"Nothing's the matter." Lily perked up. She would not revert to her old personality, not with Andy. She just would not. Smiling brightly for the girl, she waved her hand. "Nothing at all. Come, tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet a friend here, but she had to cancel last minute, and I didn't find out until I got here. I guess I've gotten all dressed up for nothing."

"Well, seeing as how my date is shot as well, why don't you join me for dinner? That way we won't dine alone."

"What a great idea! Are you sure James won't mind if he shows up later?"

"Andy, if there is one thing I know about James, it's this: if he's late, it means he isn't coming. And even if he does somehow manage to show up, he'll have his nose buried so deep in paperwork he wouldn't notice if one of us caught fire and started running around the restaurant screaming our heads off. In fact, he would most likely tell us to be quiet because we were disturbing his concentration." By the time Lily finished, he voice was the same as when it had begun- strong and even. But a sickening knot had worked its way into her belly, and her throat burned and eyes stung.

"James? A workaholic? Lily, I didn't think you told stories!" Andy laughed. Lily opened her mouth to deny she had been lying, but the only sound that came from her lips was a burble of laughter. 

"Yes, I'm terrible with stories, aren't I?" 

"Well, come on, let's sit down and order, I'm starved." As soon as they were seated and had ordered, Andy sat back in her hair and looked Lil up and down. 

In the dim lobby's lights she hadn't been able to see much, but now she could see her older friend and the changes that were apparent. Lily had undergone an enormous transformation. Her characteristic black hairstreaks were gone, and her red hair was brilliant and shiny, almost of if it had been glossed over. Her pale white concealer and ghastly black eye makeup had been traded in for a healthy peachy color and light slivery blue. Her nose ring was gone, and her lips were in a gentle, upturned smile- something Lily had rarely done in all her years at Hogwarts. And Lily's inner beauty was unsurpassable. She shone with self-confidence and patience, something rare in the world they lived in.

"Lily, you've changed a lot since you first tutored me."

"For the good I hope." Lily smirked slightly.

"For the very good." Andy told her gently. Lily blushed at the unprecedented compliment. Trying to avoid Andrea's piercing gaze, she flickered her eyes across the room in search of a new topic.

"You know, I never realized how many muggle-borns there were here in the city. And a great deal of the people in here tonight are muggle-born. 

"Yes, there are a lot of muggle-born folk here tonight. It's odd, don't you think?"

"Not odd per say, simply interesting."

"Lily, have you heard the news? They say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has convinced the giants that are living in the highlands to join his campaign against muggles and muggle-borns!"

"What?" Lily, who had already been sitting up straight, shot up in her seat and leaned forward. "Where did you hear that?"

"Why, from the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter said that-"

"Stop right there. You listen to that woman's codswallop?" Lily's voice echoed throughout the restaurant, and the rest of the patrons turned away from their own conversations to listen to the ranting redhead. After all, it was commonly known that James Potter, one of the best aurors ever to live, told his fiancée everything about the movements of the muggle hating dark wizard.

"Well, I know you have to be careful of what she says, but…"

"No buts! Rita Skeeter does not know how to tell the truth, period! The giants have not joined Voldemort, nor have the vampires. True, there are Death-Eaters that claim talks have been going on between them, but nothing has been decided, and frankly, the giants wouldn't dare join His forces. They know we'd be on top of them faster than they could think if they did."

"Lily, calm down! It was just something I read." Andy tried to sooth her. 

"How can I calm down with that Rita Skeeter spreading lies the way she does? People like James work so hard to put a stop to His violence, to His stupid and blind hatred, and still there are other people who insist upon fueling the fire. How can that woman sleep at night writing what she does?"

"I think she doesn't have a conscience Lils. Now please don't worry about her. We're safe and sound here, so let's enjoy our dinner?" Andy begged. Lily finally began to take deeper breaths and calm herself down.

"I'm sorry. But it really does worry me."

"It'll all be alright."

"That's what you think mudblood!" Both Lily and Andy's heads whipped around, along with everyone else's heads, to see who had spoken.

Standing in the entrance of the restaurant were ten figures cloaked in black, their faces shielded from view. The figures stood, like omnipotent gods, towering over the shocked witches and wizards.

"This place disgusts me." One of the dark figures sneered. "Mudbloods and Purebloods dining together. It's enough to make one sick." The witches and wizards did not move, still unsure whether to panic, or curse the cloaked ones.

"This little blonde mudblood garbage was wrong. It won't be all right, and none of you are safe. This is a raid! In the name of Lord Voldemort, we are going to purge the wizarding world of you disgusting spots on our record scrolls and rid ourselves of the filth that never should have been allowed to learn magic to begin with!" The leader of the black-cloaked figures announced. As he began to raise his wand, finally the people sprang to life. There was screaming, pleading, and begging from all corners of the room. A few smart witches and wizards managed to apparate away, but the rest were left to the devious curses and tortures of the Death-Eaters as they ran rampant within the restaurant.

"Andy, get out of here, apparate, now!"

"I can't, I haven't taken lessons yet, I don't know how to!" The scared younger woman cried. Lily narrowed her eyes. Thinking quickly, she ducked under the table and tugged on Andy's robe. The other girl whimpered and slid down next to her.

"Stay here Andy. I'm serious. Don't move, and stay as quiet as you can."

"Lily, what are you-"

"Don't worry about me. I'm trained for situations like this." Lily told her roughly before ducking out from underneath the table and surveying the situation. The ten Death-Eaters had spread out around the room, and people were still clawing at each other, over tables, chairs, and plants trying to get out and away from the curses. Lily stood behind a large marble column in left corner of the room, and took aim. Picking the Death Eater closest to her, she whispered at waved her wand. A simple charm would take her a long way.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Came her soft words. The wizard's wand flew from his hand, and fell to the ground. Before he could pick it up, Lily muttered the same spell again, and his feet lifted away from the ground. He yelped, but in all of the commotion, not many heard his cry for help. Lily took aim with the man and threw him into another pair of wizards who were standing near by to him. Three down, seven to go.

The next wizards she tackled were standing back to back, laughing as they terrorized a large group of witches who had been eating dinner. They had managed to split the witches into two groups, and were cursing them as fast as they could say the words. Lily growled. How dare they! Well, she would teach them a thing or two. Rolling her robe's sleeves back, she flicked her wand at the two wizards.

"Duality Mortis!" She whispered. Suddenly the wizards dropped their wands and cried out pain. As they yelled, their roes vanished, and all witnesses could see the skin on their backs begin to pull and grow together. Soon their arms were joined, then their necks, until finally from the waist up the two men were joined literally at the hip.

"Who did that?" One of the other cloaked figures screamed. Lily looked over at him quickly. None of the others had noticed her handiwork yet, and she didn't want this wizard to alert the others about her presence. He would be next. Without thinking, she quickly waved her wand and muttered. A few seconds later, the man lay on the ground in a full body bind and unable to speak. Six down, four to go.

Lily turned her attention to a trio of wizards who had decided to stand in a triangle in the very center of the restaurant. They were yelling out and cursing witches and wizards as they ran away from them. Picking the one facing her, Lily took aim and fired: "Armitas Disengagous!" The wizard's arms disappeared. He yelled, and his two friends looked at him in shock. 

Lily cursed her stupidity. She had just done what she hadn't wanted to do- alert the wizards to the presence of someone who was smart enough and calm enough to resist them. She watched them look around and noticed their other Death-Eaters and their plights. Not good. Now she wished she had taken care of the trio in one spell.

"It came from that direction!" The armless wizard pointed to her pillar. The other two took aim and fired. Lily ducked as the marble column was shattered into shrapnel and dust in front of her.

"Get her! Get that witch!" The armless one screamed. The other two began to advance on Lily, and she backed herself up to the wall. She needed a curse, needed a curse, what curse, needed a curse, oh God they were close, she needed a curse…

"Impedimenta!" She called out, trying to slow them. Her charm worked, but simply because they could no longer advance on her did not mean they could not curse her. They still had their wands. 

"Stupefy!" She cried out. The effect was immediate, and they were left stunned. Lily sighed and took a deep breath. Pull it together Lily! Her mind commanded her. Without the pressure of the two advancing on her, she had time to think of a curse. 

"Amphibian Croakarous!" She waved her wand once at one of the wizards. Then she repeated the curse for the other. Lily almost laughed as the two wizards began to shrink in form, their pale white hands became green and bumpy, and their screams became nothing more than the croaking of two bullfrogs. 

"One left…" She told herself. "Just one." But when she looked around, she could see no tenth member picking on the people, only the nine she had already disarmed. "He got away…" *

~~~Hi everyone! I'm sorry this is a little later than promised, but look, I uploaded two chapters in one sitting! Yey! Plus, both of these chapters are _much_ longer than my usual! Have fun reading, and _please_ review! Thank you dearly, much love- Vixen~~~ 


	7. Final Straw

Chapter Six: Final Straw

* "Lily!" She turned her head wearily to see Andy running towards her. "Brilliant! Lils, you were brilliant! You beat the pants off those Death-Eaters!"

"One got away." Lily told her sadly. 

"But nine! How many wizards can say they've tangled with nine Death-Eaters and won? You're a hero Lily!"

"James has."

"Oh Lily!" Andy shook her head laughing. "And I love what you did with the last two." Then Lily _did_ break into a large grin. 

"Well, the way I figure it is that in school the others always thought I transfigured people into frogs. I'm just trying to live up to my reputation, that's all." Two or three people around her laughed, and Lily looked around taking in damage stock.

"This place is a wreck." She muttered.

"Yeah. Those people went crazy!" Andy shuddered.

"Well, a person is smart. But people, together, in a crowd? They are large, dumb, panicky creatures, magic or no. That is human nature plain and simple."

"Lils, it's a good thing you're around."

"Only for some people." Andy laughed. "Andy, do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to stay and help with damage control. But someone needs to run over to the Ministry and let them know what's happened."

"But won't they already know?"

"It's after hours. Not many of them stay around, and those that do are usually asleep by now. James should still be there with his nose buried in paperwork. Go find him and tell him to get over here?"

"I'll go as quickly as I can."

"Thanks." As she watched Andy run off, Lily looked around. The mass chaos that had wrought the restaurant was enough to make her feel sick to her stomach. Remembering vaguely from her years at Hogwarts, she let her eyes close and her memories flash before her dropped eyelids. She saw the books that she had read on how to deal with just such a situation, and then she could make out text, only slightly at first, and very blurry. Then the text became more vivid, and as her eyes snapped back open, she was renewed with a sense of knowledge and serenity she had almost forgotten.

Lily moved to stand on one of the still standing chairs, and then pointed her wand. One quick swish, a gentle flick, and five words later, and the room had suddenly stopped still, all occupants with their attention solely focused on her. Taking a deep breath, she began her speech, slowly and carefully.

"Will everyone please remain calm! Please do not panic! The men who caused the damage have been subdued, and they are no longer a threat. Now I need your cooperation in helping the Ministry sort out this mess. If you are uninjured, please come see me. Of you are injured, even so much as slightly cursed, please remain where you are. And please, under no circumstances are you to leave." 

As quickly as she had calmed the room down, the noise level rose again, but this time it was more controlled. Lily found herself surrounded by nine wizards and three witches, all willing to help her. Sighing in relief, she began to assign jobs.

"Alright. I'll need five of you to gather the Death-Eaters that caused this mess and keep an eye on them. Please don't pull their hoods down; it will only cause more problems. Just put them in a corner and don't let them escape." Immediately all three of the witches and two of the wizards left to gather the bodies of the Death-Eaters. 

"As for the rest of us, we'll need to begin helping to undo any of the curses that have been placed on the victims. This is slightly more difficult. Unless you know exactly what curse was placed on them, don't touch them, or you might make it worse. Any of them that have been layered with more than one curse, bring over here to me, I'll sort them out. If there are physical injuries, not magicked, tell them to sit down and wait for treatment unless it's life threatening."

"I'm a doctor!" One of the wizards shouted. Lily beamed.

"Wonderful. Then you can treat those physical injuries immediately. The rest of us will get to work undoing any curses left behind. IF there are any problems, come see me immediately. The DADA Department of the Ministry should be arriving fairly soon, so we'll just have to hold out until they get here."

"Hey, _Little Red_!" One of the older wizards snickered. Lily looked over at him with sad, tired eyes. Another horrible nickname. Would it ever end?

"Yes sir?"

"Who are you and why should we follow your orders?" Lily sighed.

"You don't have to follow my orders. But it seems to me like unless someone takes charge, you'll all start running around like chickens with your heads cut off again."

"Well maybe I think you don't have any right to take charge. Maybe I'm the one who should be calling the shots around here."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't have the right to take charge. But the last time I checked, I'm the one that was able to keep my head and stop the Death-Eaters in their tracks."

"You stopped them?" Murmurs rose through the remaining wizards.

"I did. And anyone who doesn't believe me can check the magic signatures. It's a fairly simple procedure, I'm sure one of you must know how to perform it."

"I do!" Spoke out another wizard. He raised his wand and cast a charm towards the corner where the Death-Eaters were being held captive. Both Lily and the Death-Eaters began to glow a dull bronze, and gasps and whispers went up through the room.

"She did stop them all!"

"Well, even if you did stop them, who are you to be in charge of us?"

"No one. I'm a nothing to you. My name is Lily, Lily Evans, and I'm simply part of the Muggle Department in the Ministry." Silence befell the crowd, and the old wizard who had been giving her so much cheek bit his tongue and spat out the blood.

"You're Lily Evans? The one who turned down the job of auror? The one who Mad Eye Moody claimed was third only to James Potter and himself? The one who stopped the vampire rebellion of eighty-nine? That Lily Evans?"

"That Lily Evans." She nodded her head grimly; slightly surprised the old man was making such a huge deal out of this. She was who she was, end of story.

"Well, then Zanar, it looks like _Little Red_ is more than qualified to take command of this situation, so stop arguing about it and just do what she said. There are people who need help!" One of the younger wizards spoke out. There were murmurs of agreement, and instantly the older wizard backed off grumbling. 

"Very well. You are in charge until the Ministry gets here Miss Evans." Lily shuddered and balked in remembrance of that terrible name, then gathered herself together and put on a brighter face. She would let none of her depressed mood show to the crowd.

"Thank you. Now let's get to work!" She clapped her hands, and the wizards broke apart and began working to sort out curses and spells around the restaurant.

)(

"James, James, James!" Andy cried as she flew through the Ministry's doors on her broom. Not stopping when she was yelled at by several other witches and wizards, Andy hurried to the office that read DADA on the door, calling out to James the whole way.

A full head of black, messy hair met her as soon as she reached the doorway, and her hopeful gray eyes met tired, empty blue. "Who is making all that noise? Some of us are trying to concentrate!" He growled darkly, flashing his wand. Then James blinked the sleep out of his eyes and lowered his wand hesitantly. "Andrea White?" He hadn't seen her in years! In fact, he hadn't seen her since his last final exam at Hogwarts. And now here she was, blonde hair and all, screaming her head off and looking for him.

"James! Oh James, it was horrible!" The girl jumped off her broom and flung herself into James' arms.

"What's going on? Andrea, what's wrong?"

"Death-Eaters James! We were attacked by Death-Eaters!" Finally James started to respond. His slumped and haggard appearance was replaced instantaneously with the childish smile and mischievous eyes Andy remembered from Hogwarts. She his spirit wasn't all dead- just buried and tired.

"An attack? By Death-Eaters? Where? When? And who?"

"Lily and I were in that new upscale restaurant, the one you made the reservations at for tonight? I think it's called 'Tae Magicks'. Anyway, there we were, just about to dig in, and ten Death Eaters appeared. Lily…"

"Good god! I forgot!"

"Oh, don't worry, Lily will forgive you for forgetting, I'm sure."

"What? Forgetting Lily? What are you talking about? I forgot to sign my name on the bottom of those affidavits!" James rolled his eyes. "Oh well, Death-Eaters take first priority." 

Andy stood in her place, absolutely stunned and astonished by James Potter's lack of care for his fiancée. It was hard to believe this was the same boy whom had proposed on their graduation day in front of the crowd of parents, students, and teachers. In fact, it wasn't the same man. That James Potter never would have acted this way. Andy was appalled, and suddenly she knew why Lily had seemed so wistful earlier.

"James Potter, you unbelievable jerk! Didn't you hear anything I just said? About the restaurant? About the people? About Lil-"

"Yes, yes, I heard you, and I fully agree. I'm a jerk not for caring more about those poor people. Besides, what an opportunity to capture Death-Eaters! Let's go Andy, show me where this place is!" Andy managed to keep her jaw from dropping open in utter shock and awe, and instead replaced her anger and disbelief with a strangled cough.

"Fine James, let's go." She whispered. He grabbed a broom from the wall next to the door, and shouted over his shoulder some directions to other Ministry officials which Andrea neither heard nor cared about. She was more worried over her two friends than any other issue that could arise.

Not ten minutes later they had arrived back at the restaurant, jumping off their brooms and racing inside to be greeted by the onslaught of disaster and massacre. But while the room itself looked like it had been though a tornado, the people were beginning to look more and more like people than mutated creatures. They were working together peacefully to get everything back in order, and Andy almost laughed. She should have known Lily would be able to do so much in such a short amount of time.

"What happened?" James muttered. 

"Death-Eaters happened James." Both he and Andy turned on their heels to see Lily standing beside an older witch. She flicked her wand, and instantly the green growth that had surrounded the old witch's eyes disappeared.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" James asked dumbly. Since when did his Lily go out without him?

"The point is Death-Eaters attacked us!" The witch threw herself at James' feet. "You're a big strong auror, why didn't you save us sooner?" She cried.

"I'm sorry m'am. I would have if I'd known. So you say the Death-Eaters walked in here, claimed they were purging the record scrolls of the muggle-borns, and then started cursing people? Typical Death-Eater style. Did they say anything else? Was there a Dark Mark?"

"No, there was no Dark Mark. This looked like it was unofficial- they were scattered, didn't take command the way a Death-Eater posse usually does. It was chaos. Not to mention their leader abandon them when he found out that all of his buddies had been caught. If this had been run by Vold-"

"Ahh! Don't say his name! Are you daft girl? You'll provoke his wrath!" The old witch screamed in fear and clung more tightly to James' legs.

"Nonsense." Lily rolled her eyes. Half-wits. No one should fear a simple name; it only served to fuel that person's psychological hold over one's mind. "As I was saying. If this attack had been a product of Voldemort's planning, he never would have run- it would have incurred a punishment too harsh to bare." As Lily spoke, James nodded. 

"Good analysis. Do you have any more details? Where they stood? How they got there? How many people apparated away, and how many people were hit by what curses?"

"I-" But Lily was cut off.

"Lily! This man over here needs attention! I don't know how many layers of spells and curses are on him, but I can't unravel any of it."

"I'm coming." She replied tiredly.

"No, Lily, I need you to tell me what happened first. Let him be taken to the hospital if he's so seriously cursed." James arrogantly snorted, removing his glasses to wipe them on his robe.

"Excuse me?" Lily breathed quietly.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said. I just cannot believe that you said it. James, what has gotten in to you?"

"Because I want to know what happened from my fiancée before she goes off and helps some strange wizard. Is that so much to ask?" He rolled his eyes and placed his glasses back on his nose. James couldn't believe Lil was refusing to tell him what happened. Didn't she understand that while the wizard who was cursed could eventually be healed, others like him would suffer until he caught Voldemort? Lily should _know_ something like that, so why was she suddenly playing dumb and not using her brain? All he wanted to do was help others before it was too late!

"James Potter!" Andy stepped in. "You have no right to speak to Lily that way."

"No, it's alright Andy." Lily whispered to her, grabbing her robe lightly and pulling her back.

"I don't have any right to speak to her how? Did I say something to offend her? No. I simply asked for an explanation." James' eyes then narrowed, and his already frowning mouth deepened even more. "Speaking of explanations, Lily, why are you even here?" 

In that very moment, the entire room, which had secretly been watching and listening to the famously perfect couple, inhaled and held their breaths. Everyone in the room had already guessed what was happening, and to see that James Potter had not yet realized his mistake was a jolting shock. 

Lily's glass heart shattered instantly upon hearing James ask her that. He had… completely… forgotten…Tears threatened her emerald eyes, and her vision blurred. Her throat felt as if she had swallowed glue, and her face grew white. This man in front of her, he didn't care. He truly, honestly, and whole-heartedly did not care for her any longer. Finally Lily opened her mouth and licked her lips, half sighing and half sobbing.

"James, I was supposed to have dinner with you tonight here."

"Dinner? You and me? Tonight? Here?" James scratched his head. "We were?"

"Yes, we were." She whispered, backing away from him, her thin white arms crossing in front of her chest, as if to protect herself from intangible and invisible enemies and attacks.

"Lily," James paused, licking his own lips and trying to find words. Had, had he really made reservations? 

~

_"Sirius, Lily is not upset! She understands perfectly well how important this job is to me. She knows."_

_ "Keep telling yourself that James. This isn't the first time you've done this, you know, but it is the worst of all the other times you have. She's not going to stand for it much longer James."_

_ "Shove off Si. She isn't mad. Lily doesn't get mad."_

_ "Fine. Look here. Maybe I'm wrong. But maybe I'm right. Why don't you just call her and ask her out to dinner, just incase. That way you can make it up to her, or at least surprise her."_

_ "Is that all you want? If I make reservations at some restaurant, will you leave me in peace?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Fine. I'll make reservations and then take Lily out tonight."_

~

He had! James shut his eyes behind his glasses and swallowed hard. He had completely forgotten. Of course she would be at the restaurant, he hadn't even remembered to show up, let alone to owl her and cancel. 

"I just got caught up in my work, and…"

"You're always caught up in your work James." Lily told him gently. He looked up, expecting to see her gorgeous, forgiving eyes sparkling in his direction with understanding and love. But… her eyes, they were closed tightly, and as he watched on, a single, clear, salty tear leaked out and rolled down her porcelain cheek leaving a clear tear streak on her dusty face.

"Lily, I-"

"No." She whispered. "No." She repeated, louder. "Let me finish James. You're always caught up in your work. You live work, breathe work, sleep work, and love work. You don't smile, you don't laugh, you don't care. I thought you cared James. But like all the others, it was only another lie. James, I love you, how much, you'll never know or understand. But I can't stay and be used. I may be a freak, but I won't be exploited at your discretion." 

"Lily, I, what are you talking about? I would never use you!" But Lily couldn't answer; she could only shake her head in pain and let her tears fall ashamedly. 

"I have to go. Good bye James."*

~~~**Please** be **patient** with me and my **updates**… I have a **bunch** of things to take care of in real life: Getting a **prom** dress, getting a prom **date**, going to the prom, visiting my **college**, passing **physics**, and fighting writers **block**. Oh, and I have three or four 20 page **research** **papers** due. But those are not **NEARLY** as important as that prom **dress**… lol. But I promise to try and update once a week. Look for me! Much love and thanks, and **PLEASE** **REVIEW**, Vixen~~~

PS: 

I am looking for the best of the best L/J HP fics to put on my website. If you think you have a good fic, send it on over to me, and I'll review it. I can only take three though, first come, first serve basis. Send it in .htm format with your pen name, email address, rating, and a one to two sentence summary. 

Here is my website and email address. You'll have to take the space out of the web address- ff.net strips addresses now, so I put the space in.

Website: http:// 

Email Address: Rix13rix@aol.com

*Also now accepting Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction


	8. Muggle Eyes and Ears

Chapter Seven: Muggle Eyes and Ears

*The moment Lily appeared in her apartment, she felt as though she should throw herself onto her bed. She felt as though she should cry her eyes out, that she should rush to pack and leave as quickly as humanly possible. But… she stayed still. 

It was as if she were frozen in place. Yes, James had hurt her terribly. In fact, she literally could feel her heart aching with the dull pain of breakage as she thought about him. Closing her eyes, she let her mind trace over her memories. She could vividly remember his face- the calm, original smile he had given her, the sincerity that had shone so deeply in his chocolaty dark eyes, the soft, silky texture of his pitch locks, every little detail. She could remember his quirks- adjusting his glasses when he was tired, running his hands through his hair when he was thinking, hiding behind humor when he was frightened. 

And all of this told her that she loved him; how could she ever leave him? But! If he loved her as he had once proclaimed, why didn't he show it anymore? Or even say it? He treated her worse than dirt. The thought that James had shunned her stung more deeply than any remark ever made by any living soul she had ever met. Not even Petunia's cutting remarks had made her bleed so deeply.

Suddenly Lily felt very dirty. She felt ill, as if she had been tainted with a vile poison. She had been taken advantage of, used! No matter her freakishness, no one had any right to use her this way. This was the reason she had shut herself off from contact her first five and a half years at Hogwarts, and now that she opened up, this was what she got in return? No. She shook her head. It was not going to happen this way. She hated humans- never mind that she herself was one.

Humans were a thoughtless and greedy race. They were a vain, self-indulgent species that infested the Earth much in the way a virus might and ate away at it and the others creatures living in it until there was nothing left. Lily felt as if the humans had sucked the life out of her. The feeling of disgust and utter fear shot through her and up her spine. Goosebumps appeared on her skin. 

And James Potter was the worst human of all! He was the greediest, most vain, most self-indulgent and thoughtless human on the face of the planet! She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. With that, Lily finally forced herself to move. Quickly, she transfigured an empty box into a suitcase and began to throw her clothing into it as fast as possible.

"Lils?" Lily whipped her head of red hair around and her eyes landed on Arabella and Sirius, who stood in the doorway of her room.

"Hello." She barely whispered. Where had her voice gone? The one that had been so hell-bent upon leaving?

"What are you doing?" Ara asked her friend.

"Packing to leave."

"Going on a trip Lily?" Sirius grinned doggishly.

"I'm going to visit my relatives." Lily spoke before she thought. Well, Petunia was better than James, wasn't she?

"Sounds like fun!" Sirius chuckled. Arabella elbowed him and glared.

"Lily, your only relatives are Petunia and Vernon. You don't like them."

"I like them a lot more than I like James." Lily muttered.

"What?" Sirius squawked. "What's wrong with Prongs?"

"Sirius!" Ara hissed. Then she looked at him strangely. "One day you are going to have to tell me where you two came up with those ridiculous nicknames. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail? Were you drunk?" Sirius blushed deeply.

"Yeah, someday. Back to the situation at hand?" He prompted her.

"Oh, yeah. Lily, look, whatever James did this time, I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation."

"Really? You think so?" Lily suddenly grew angry and her voice rose three octaves. "So the fact that he stood me up _again_ tonight to work on his paperwork can be explained? Maybe. But the fact that after we were attacked by Death-Eaters in the restaurant and when he showed up he cared more about finding out what happened than helping the hurt people? Or than making sure that I, his fiancée, was safe? That cannot be explained as hard as he can try!"

"Death-Eaters?" Both her friends gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Which James would know if he had asked!"

"Lily, maybe he was just caught up in the moment. I mean, he can be passionate about his work…" Sirius babbled.

"Yes. I know he can be passionate- he _used_ to be passionate about _me_! I don't know him anymore; he isn't my James, he's an imposter with an addiction to his work."

"Lily, maybe James was on his way, and he was late and flustered, and…"

"I had to send someone to get him at the Ministry. Trust me, he wasn't even aware that we had dinner tonight. In fact, when he showed up at the restaurant, he asked me why I was there, as if I had done something wrong by going out on my own! He can't both ignore me and be possessive of me, it doesn't work that way! It's either or, and he chose either."

"Lily, you can't be serious! James loves you! He loves you the way I love Ara! It's unconditional! He'll always love you until the day he dies!" Sirius shouted. "Just because he's being a stubborn mule right now doesn't mean he doesn't care! You're just going through a rough time, like me and Ara-"

"Ara and I." Ara corrected him absentmindedly. Had he really just said what she thought he has just said? She knew she should be worried about Lily, she certainly didn't want to see her best friend leave, but… Had Sirius really just said he still loved her?

"Ara and I," Sirius instantly corrected himself after Ara had told him to, "and you can't give up now, you just can't!"

"Si, Ara, there's nothing left for me. I love James too deeply, but he doesn't care. I can't face him again. Not yet at the very least. I just… need some time away from it all. I'm going to stay with my sister and brother-in-law for a while. I'll write, I promise."

"Please don't go Lils. We need you here." Ara whispered suddenly. "I can't live without you. I need your advice. How am I supposed to tell Sirius that I still love him without you here to tell me how?" Tears threatened.

"You, you still love me Ara?" Sirius turned her full attention to the girl standing beside him. She looked at him too, then blushed deeply.

"Bad timing…" She whispered.

"Ara, why didn't you say something? God… I've missed you so much…"

"I thought we had decided to be friends, and that if you didn't want me like that, it was hopeless." She whispered.

"I thought the same way. I tried to date those other girls, but… They don't compare to you."

"Si…" Ara sighed gently, reaching up to stroke his face. Lily regarded them silently, unable to move. They were so beautiful together, so deeply lost within each other that they knew of nothing else. It gave her hope that maybe humanity was not quite all corrupt… not yet at the very least. As she watched the two lovers embrace after the longest time apart, she nodded to them silently, grabbed her suitcase, and waved her wand.

This time Lily appeared on a familiar, beaten trail that led straight into a dark and twisted mass of tangled trees and vines. She traveled the path for a short distance, then looked up at the circular cottage which her dearest giant friend called home. Knocking politely on the door, she waited until she heard the deep rumbling of a heavy voice.

"Who's out there?"

"It's me Hagrid, Lily." She softly called.

"Lily!" The door swung open and she was greeted by a large, toothy grin and a pair of hands that ushered her inside out of the pitch-blackness of the night. "I was just thinking about you Lily! Professor Dumbledore here was just asking about you!" He gossiped. Lily quickly searched the room, and found another robed form sitting by the fire in her favorite armchair.

"Hello Miss Evans. How nice it is to see you again." He smiled warmly at her. Lily managed a small smile back.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's nice to see you as well. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." The older wizard stood the greet her, and Lily noticed his white beard had grown longer since the last time she had seen him.

"No, no, it's quite all right my dear. We were just finishing up." He assured her.

"Well, I only dropped by for a brief moment… I wanted to say my goodbyes."

"Goodbyes Lily?" Hagrid scratched his scruffy beard. "What for?"

"I'm going back to the muggle world for a bit."

"What?" Both Dumbledore and Hagrid spoke at once- Dumbledore out of surprise, Hagrid out of worry.

"Yes. I know it may seem rather sudden, but I decided I really miss it enough that I need a visit home. I'll only be staying for a month or so. Or maybe forever. It really depends on how I feel after I've had my break."

"You mean it depends on how long you can avoid James." Hagrid narrowed his eyes. Lily averted her gaze to the floor and blushed.

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Lily, is something wrong between you and James?" Dumbledore gently asked, his gentle eyes narrowed in slight concern for her well-being.

"No, nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Hogswallop Lily, and you know it! You yourself told me just the other day you were in here telling me that you felt he didn't love you anymore, and that he was being a workaholic!"

"Hagrid, please. Don't make this any more difficult than it already is. I'm done with him, and that's all I'd care to say."

"Lily, are you saying that you and James are breaking off your engagement?"

"I suppose so." She whispered.

"I don't understand Lily. I thought you were going to tell him what was going on?"

"I did!" She sobbed. "Oh, I tried to! We were supposed to meet for dinner at a fancy restaurant, and I was going to tell him, but he stood me up again. But while I was there we were attacked by Death-Eaters…"

"Death-Eaters?" Was the shocked yelp from both men.

"Yes. Ten of them. I took care of nine of them, the last ran… but when James got there, he wanted to know what had happened more than he wanted to help the people that had been cursed! So I told him right out front that I felt like I was being used, and what does he do? He starts getting angry at me! I've taken all that I can, and now… now I just want some time away from this world. I'm going away." For a moment all was silent, both men digesting what she had said.

"Lily my dear, you cannot run from this world. You are who you are, and you belong here. I understand that you may be going through quite a difficult time, but running is not the answer." Dumbledore finally spoke.

"He's right Lily. You can't hide. James won't stand for it. He'll find you." Hagrid added. Lily snorted.

"He'll be too busy hunting his Death-Eaters to think about me. I doubt he even noticed when I apparated in front of him."

"Lily, you're not being fair to James." Hagrid warned her.

"Oh Hagrid, if you only knew what he is now… he isn't the James that you knew! When was the last time he visited to catch up? He's too busy… he's lost track of everything but hunting and paperwork- I think I'm being plenty fair to him."

"Lily, you are sure you wish to go back to the muggle world? Your use of magic will be strictly limited to being preformed within your own house… no outside performances for people…"

"I know, and I'm willing to live with that. I don't want to stay forever really, I just need to get away and come back with a fresh prospective." She sighed, lying through her teeth. She fully intended to leave and never return if at all possible. She was going to forget she was a witch.

"I forbid it! You can't go! I won't let you! Them muggles is dangerous Lily!" 

"Now, now Hagrid. Lily is an adult, and fully capable of making her own decisions regarding where and how she wishes to live. But Lily, I do have one final request of you."

"Yes Professor?"

"Just before you arrived, Hagrid and I were discussing Lord Voldemort-"

"Professor!" Hagrid hissed, fearful of the name uttered. Dumbledore simply continued.

"And we were thinking that perhaps we should send an auror out into the muggle world and see how much the muggles know about the situation."

"Yes?" Lily listened carefully.

"Well, since you seem to be headed to the muggle world, and you've not only taken the training needed to become an auror, but have also had experience in dealing with Death-Eaters, I thought perhaps you might be my spy, my muggle eyes and ears on Voldemort's movements."

"Professor… maybe you should get someone with more experience, or another auror. You want me to spy on the muggles for Voldemort's activity?"

"You're the best candidate. And it won't interfere greatly into your muggle life… all you'll need to do is owl me a weekly report on how things are going." 

"Well…"

"Please?" The last please melted through Lily's tough exterior. 

"Alright Professor, I'll do it."

"Wonderful." The Professor's eyes twinkled, and Lily smiled a tiny smile. 

"Well, I'd better get going If I want to get to Petunia's before it's so late that it would be rude to show tonight."

"Lily you can't go!" Hagrid cried. She gave him a large bear hug. 

"I'm sorry Hagrid, I have to." She told him, holding back tears. "But I'll write, I promise. But please, don't tell James where I am. Promise me?"

"Lily…"

"Promise!" She begged.

"I don't…"

"Please Hagrid. I can't see him." She cried. He sighed and his large shoulders slumped.

"Alright, I promise not to tell James."

"Thank you Hagrid." She nodded. With one final small smile, she waved her wand and disappeared. 

"Professor, how could you let her just leave like that?" Hagrid immediately began.

"But I didn't. She'll be forced to keep up on current events and such with the magic world because of the job I gave her. She'll always write, and we'll always know where she is. It was an ingenious idea, if I do say so myself- certainly one of my more brilliant ones." He smiled, his soft blue gray eyes sparkling.

"I suppose so. I still miss her though." Hagrid grumbled. But he kept his other thoughts to himself, already knowing in his heart Lily had done what she needed to do, and that she would eventually return. He would just have to wait it out. *


	9. Of Sisters and Freaks

Chapter Eight: Of Sisters and Freaks

*The night was cool and breezy when Lily landed on the sidewalk of her old street. Just standing on the corner by the bus stop brought back memories of her childhood- her fist day of school, her last day of school, the first time Petunia was ever nice to her, the numerous times her sister had been mean to her… it all came rushing back to her so suddenly that she felt overwhelmed and dizzy. Home.

Giving the full moon a sad smile as she watched it just glinting over the horizon in the east, she turned around and headed towards the setting sun of the west. Up the long, unpaved driveway she trudged, wishing that her parents, God rest their souls, had paved it. 

She passed her mailbox, and then walked through the white picket fence that stood at attention around her house. Lily could hear the familiar around of gulls screeching and waves crashing on the rocks off the cliffs behind her home, and the salty air made her feel warmer and more comfortable than she had in years. And then she stood at the door.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked ever so gently. Then harder, and then she waited in silence for an answer. Soon she could hear shuffling, and knew either her sister or Vernon, or both, were about to answer the door.

"Who is it?" Petunia's voice called.

"It's me Petunia, Lily." The door flung open.

"Lily?" A gasp rose.

"Yes." The redhead nodded vigorously and smiled slightly at her sister, who had stayed almost exactly the same as when she had last seen her.

"What in blazes is _she_ doing here?" Vernon snuffed from behind.

"I've come for a visit. I missed home and thought I would stay for a bit." Lily answered. For a moment there was a pause. A long, drawn out, silent pause that gave Lily the chills. She knew her sister and Vernon were looking at each other, talking with their eyes.

"Well, you might as well come in." Vernon finally sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But don't expect us to be carrying your suitcases up, or making up a bed for you. You're on your own." Petunia warned her.

"Thank you so much Petunia, Vernon. You'll never know how much this means to me."

"Yes, well, we'll have none of that witchcraft nonsense you freaks do in those cities of yours." Petunia told her venomously as she stepped inside and began tearing off her robes.

"Believe me, I think witchcraft is just as weird, strange, and freakish as the next person over. In fact, that's part of the reason I came home, I could stand those people any longer. I'd much rather be home, here, learning normal things with normal people." Lily spat. Actually, her own hatred for witches and wizards surprised her. But when she thought about it, it was true. She was here to get away from those freaks, to be normal. 

"Well, that's the fist sensible thing you've said in your entire life." Petunia smugly grinned. Then she scowled. "But freaks like you can't be sensible all the time I suppose."

"No, I suppose not. If you don't mind, I've had a rather long day. I would like to go to sleep."

"Fine. Take your old room, and don't be making too much noise."

"And in the morning?"

"I'll not have my Petunia making your breakfast!" Vernon grumbled.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I just wanted to know what time to be up by so as not to disturb you. I'm going to have to go job searching tomorrow."

"Be up and out of the house by seven thirty, that's a decent time." Vernon snapped. Lily nodded, quite used to his curt manner with her.

"Fine then. Goodnight." She nodded, then began walking up the familiar stairs and into the room she had once called her own.

Everything was exactly as she had left it. Nothing had changed- her bed was still covered in black sheets, her walls were sill a navy blue with silver moldings, there were still glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, and her carpet was the same silvery gray it had always been. Lily frowned.

This… this was not normal. This was the room of a witch. As soon as she found a job and had earned some muggle money- no, as soon as she had earned normal money- she would redecorate. White and yellow? Flowers? Maybe a few non-moving pictures on the wall? Yes. That would be the normal room she was looking for. 

Sighing deeply, Lily quickly pulled out her wand and waved it at the tiny chest she had brought with her. A few muttered words later, the tiny chest became larger, and she half smirked. Quickly she unpacked all of her muggle clothing, her two of her only three muggle pictures, one of Sirius and Arabella, the other of Hagrid, Peter, and Remus. She left the third, one of herself and James, in the trunk. Then with a decisive nod to herself, she slammed the trunk shut, wand inside, and locked it. Putting the key underneath her mattress, she promised herself it was the last time she would ever pick up her wand.

Then she slumped down onto her cold mattress and rested her head against the pillow. One tear fell, then another, and still another as a slow flood poured down her porcelain cheeks. James…

)(

"Where is she?" James pounded on the door of Lily and Arabella's apartment. No answer. This time he wasn't going to wait. He had very conveniently misplaced his key to the apartment, but that made little difference to him.

"Alhomora." He whispered at the lock. The enchanted door instantly opened for him and he burst inside. Silence. Wait, no. He could hear a few scraping noises coming from the back of the apartment. Oh no! What if Lily had been jumped by a Death-Eater? What if she was in trouble and needed help?

"Lily!" he cried out as he ran towards the noise. "Lily!" As James drew closer, he found the noise grew louder, and their were screams and groans echoing throughout the apartment. He was too late! She was hurt! "Lily!" He yelled once more. Bursting into Arabella's room, he stopped, his wand poised to do battle, robes swirling around him, and froze. Then he let fly a loud string of curses and turned out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

He had… just… He was scarred for life! Good God he had never hoped to see anything that horrifying! He wanted to throw up. Feeling queasy, James made his way slowly to their living room couch and flopped down on it, bring his hand up and running it through his hair.

Moments later, Sirius came bounding out of the corridor James had just left, a huge grin on his face. "Prongs. Wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Obviously." James growled. "Since when are you and Ara back together?"

"Since tonight."

"So you had to have sex with her right after you got back together? Here? In this apartment? Do you know how twisted you are?" 

"Yup. Ara's pretty embarrassed you walked in like that, so she sent me out here to find out what your problem is?"

"I was looking for Lily. I made a horrible mistake tonight…"

"So we heard." James looked at him sharply.

"Lily told you?"

"As she was packing to leave actually."

"Leave? She left? Left where? I need to find her! I need to talk to her! Right now!" James felt a frantic feeling arise in his stomach. His heart began to pound, and he felt overheated and sick. He hadn't felt this way since… since…the first time he had realized her loved her. __

_"James! Shouldn't you be in class?" Hagrid asked the air as he looked for James. _

_"No. I should be right here." Hagrid looked towards his bed, where James' voice had come from. Then James appeared, and Lily was lying on the bed, still and quiet. Her face was tear streaked, and a frown played on her soft, full lips. Sleep had taken pity on the poor, hurt soul._

_"What happened?" Hagrid asked worriedly._

"Double potions with Slytherin. Malfoy and Snape ganged up on her and said a few nasty things- particularly that she was a freakish bitch." James spat, so angry with Snape and Malfoy that he wanted to break their necks. He wanted to hurt anyone who ever even thought about hurting his Lily.

Only this time, his anger wasn't directed at Snape, or Malfoy. It was directed at himself. How could he have done this? To Lily?

Simple. He knew how. He had been so busy worrying about capturing Voldemort that he had forgotten about everything but him. Even Lily, the woman he loved! James ran his hands nervously through his hair and took his glasses off. Laying them on the coffee table in front of him, he glared long and hard at Sirius. 

"Where did she go Si?" He calmly repeated.

"I don't know." Sirius told him.

"You're lying. Lily isn't the kind of girl that just takes off and doesn't even say goodbye to her dearest friends. She cares far too much to do something like that."

"You know something James? You're right. I do know where she went. But I'm not going to tell you. Do you know why I'm not going to tell you? You don't deserve to know. I told you. I warned you, I really did! I told you you were neglecting her! I told you to take her out, to pay more attention to her! And you completely ignored my advice. Well, this time James, I think Lily has a damned good reason to run away."

"Bull! Sirius Black, you tell me where my fiancée is right this second, or I'm going to know your head off!" James growled darkly.

"Really? You could go ahead and try. But I'm not going to tell you where your ex- fiancée is. And neither is Ara."

"This isn't a game Sirius! This is not Hogwarts anymore! This is reality! Lily could be hurt, she could be in trouble somewhere out there in the world, and if you don't tell me where she is, how am I supposed to keep her safe?"

"You're right James, this isn't Hogwarts anymore. And I think Lily realizes that too. But I feel pretty confident in knowing wherever she is in this reality; she'll be safe. She's tangoed with a lot worse than you give her credit for! Nine Death-Eaters James! And how many have you taken on at one time? Fifteen or so? She's pretty good if you ask me. Leave her alone."

"Now you listen here you pompous, arrogant, no good loser of a mutt! You tell me where my fiancée is…"

"Pompous and arrogant mean the same thing Prongsie dearest. And ex-fiancée, if you didn't catch that."

"What do you mean ex?" James sneered.

"I mean what I say. You don't honestly expect a girl whom you've ignored and used for the last year or so to still want to marry you after she picks up and leaves, do you? No. James, face it. You've lost one of the greatest women in the world because of your thoughtless stupidity."

"No! Don't say that! I haven't lost her! Lily… she's my Lily…" James cried in horror. Sirius' words had hit him like a ton of bricks. He had lost her for good then? No. Wherever she was, however long it took him, he was going to find her. He would find her and beg for her apologies. Beg for her to take him back. Beg for her to love him again. God he already missed her!

Just then an owl flew through the window. It was an ordinary barn owl; neither boy recognized the markings on the bird. Quickly Sirius untied the message and paid the bird. Then he unwrapped the note. Scanning the address, he realized it was for James. 

"It's for you." He said unceremoniously. James hastily took the letter and ripped it open. Scrolling down it with his eyes, they narrowed, and finally he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently the Ministry's had a Dark Mark sighting, and they need an auror on site in less than twenty minutes."

"And Lily?" Sirius prodded him.

"Well…" James was at a crossroads. On one hand there was this letter. It was his work, his job, what he lived for. He needed to avenge his parent's death, Lily's parent's deaths, he needed to protect people, and most importantly, protect Lily. That was why he was an auror. To above all protect the woman he loved.

His memory flashed in his mind, and he thought of his first and only case with Mad Eye Moody. He and Mad Eye had come across none other than Voldemort in his terrifying form. They had been lucky to escape with their lives. But before they had, Voldemort had threatened he would hunt down their loved ones and kill them slowly if they continued to hunt him. 

To James this had meant Lily was constantly a prospective target to the Dark side. And with Voldemort always one step ahead of him, how would he ever be able to protect Lily unless he worked day and night to find and stop the threat?

So he had this letter telling him he needed to do his job. But he also had his missing love. Lily had gone out on her own, left him, taking everything with her. Including his heart. He didn't know where she was, when or if she'd be back, if she was safe, or if she still loved him. Now he had to choose, between this letter, or finding the love of his life. James looked over the letter again.

"Prongs? I asked you a question. What about Lily?" Sirius prodded him. James gave a slight nod, and his narrowed eyes drooped in defeat.

"Lily can take care of herself for one night. I'll search for her in the morning once she's calmed down. Right now, though, I need to apparate right away."

"Bad choice Prongs… bad choice." Sirius shook his head in disappointment.

"Sorry I'm not perfect Sirius, I'm not you after all."

"You don't have to be perfect, you just have to get your priorities in order… and it seems to me that every time you've almost got it, you loose it."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Any time."

"I have to get going."

"Sure, sure, I understand. I understand about as well as Lily did. Be careful James. You wouldn't want to repeat what happened to Lily with me, now would you?"

"Never."

"And by the way James. If you had said Lily was more important?" James was waving his wand for the apparation spell. "I would have told you where she was. Oh well." Sirius shrugged.

"What!" James yelled as he apparated. But it was too late… he had lost. * 

~~~Sorry this has taken me so long… I'm now an official High school Graduate! Yeah! Everyone may commence cheering! Lol. I should be getting back into the swing soon though, so stay tuned! Much love, Vixen~~~


	10. Friends Reunite

Chapter Nine: Friends Reunite

*As James rubbed his eyes tiredly, the forms became clearer to him. People were milling around the sight, which had been blocked off and was thoroughly being examined from every angle.

"Alright, someone give me the information on this case!" He bitterly spat. Four first-year interns shuddered as he growled and sidled away from him. Rolling his eyes at their stupidity, he looked around for someone who knew what they were doing. His vision landed on a shorter, somewhat thinner than he remembered but nevertheless very familiar form.

"P, Peter?"

"James!" The short boy called out enthusiastically. "James, boy oh boy, have I been wanting to see you! I just got back from Persia- I was there on that undercover research job the Ministry wanted done on magic carpets. They're bloody brilliant, really they are! Anyway, we found who was smuggling them into Australia, and… James boy, you look ill!"

"Peter, it's good to see a face that isn't upset with me." James let a glint of a smile slip through his tired façade. 

"Who's upset?"

"Padfoot. And Lily…"

"Lily?" Peter whispered. Then he grinned. "Come off it mate! She was holding you back! You'll be able to have tones more fun without her hanging on to you." Peter clapped his shoulder. James glared.

"I want her back, Peter." His voice sizzled with anger. One of his best friends should know what Lily had meant to him!

Peter was silent for a moment, and then he grinned, much more cautiously than before. "Sure, alight then, I'll help you get her back! Whatever it take to keep a friend happy, right old chum?"

"Right. Listen, I'm sorry about the face…"

"You should be. It was your fault she left. But I'm not going to say anything more on the subject." James and Peter didn't have to look up to know Sirius' voice when they heard it.

"Come off it Padfoot, he was wrong, he knows it now, he can get her back." Peter glared at Sirius. 

"Maybe Wormtail. Or maybe he lost his touch with her a while ago."

"Whatever the case maybe, we swore we'd help him out when he was having trouble, didn't we?" A new voice joined them. All three looked up and immediately their faces brightened. Sirius laughed and yelped aloud, bounding over to the robed man that stood in the doorway. Peter simply stood, grinning mechanically. James let a full smile crack, and then chuckled.

"Moony!" Sirius cried out.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" The tall, thin, blonde man grinned a large, toothy smile. James could see he was in good condition—for all that he was a werewolf-- except for the fact that his robes looked dirty and disheveled, and his hair was beginning to gray slightly around the edges.

"Remus, where've you been? We lost touch with you for what, two and a half months?"

"Sorry Prongs, Dumbledore had asked me to keep silent while I was working." Remus gave him a haphazard grin, and Sirius whooped.

"You've been working for Dumbledore! Awesome! It's bloody brilliant! And all this time we thought you were researching werewolves!"

"I was." Sirius' grin left his face.

"Among other things." Remus smiled evilly. The laughter returned, and suddenly James felt right. It was the best feeling he had had since… since he had reached full auror. He felt empowered- and not because of his magic, or his wand, or a title, but because his friends had returned. They would back him until thick and thin. Looking them over, he knew they would never betray their friendships.

"Thick as blood." He whispered.

"What's that James?" Remus cheerfully asked.

"Nothing." James muttered.

"He's probably just moaning about Lils again. Don't mind him. He'll come to his senses in a minute or two."

"What happened with Lils?" Remus voiced concern.

"Nothing, nothing, she and James had a row, that's all." Peter blew it off.

"She left him, and she told us she was never coming back." Sirius corrected dully. James rubbed his face with his hands.

"She what?" Remus yelped. 

"James…" 

"Don't say it Sirius. I was a jackass, we all know it and agree on it. I'll just have to find her and apologize." Peter nodded, but Remus and Sirius were a little more skeptical.

"If you say so Prongs." Remus agreed. He wasn't about to go telling James off when he didn't know the full scope of the situation—nor was he about to agree that this would all just blow over.

"So to what do we owe your return Moony?" Sirius asked, breaking the awkward mood that had befallen them.

"I actually have a message. From Dumbledore." They stopped, and James looked around to make sure no one would be listening.

"Go ahead, we're fine." He nodded.

"We're to meet him at Hogwarts in an hour or so… says he has quite an announcement for all of us, and he'd like for us to not miss it, given the weight of the topic." The four boys looked at each other. 

"You sound like a seer Padfoot, cut it out." Peter finally managed a small laugh. The others followed. 

"Right, well, come on then, let's get going. It'll take us that long to get to the school."

"But the Dark Mark…" James worried.

"James, there are five other aurors here, I'm sure they know what they're doing. Besides. Dumbledore is more important than a vanished flash of lights, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course Moony, or course." James finally admitted. He knew Remus was right. Besides. Dumbledore might also know where Lily had gone, and whether or not she would be safe there.

"Good. Alright, let's go."

)(

When they stepped through the secret passage beneath the Whomping Willow, Peter was just finishing his transformation back into a human. They gathered together and looked out at the looming castle that towered before them. 

"Remember when we first got our Hogwarts letters?" Remus breathed.

"I didn't want to come, I didn't know anyone who was a wizard." Peter frowned.

"We were all at James' house, and his mother came out to tell us." Remus recounted. 

"And then James got knocked out with a broomstick and had a weird vision… ah, those were the good days!" Sirius grinned madly.

"Padfoot you dolt." James grumbled. But he wasn't really upset. He was remembering… 

_ "Oh isn't it wonderful? My little boy is finally going to Hogwarts! Oh James, you'll make us so proud!" _

_ "Son, you're a wizard today. Not just a boy whose comes from a wizarding family, but a true wizard." The boy before the two parents ran his hand through his wild and messy dark hair and peered out at the world from a pair of thin wire glasses._

"Yeah, sure Mum, Dad." The boy blushed, he wasn't accustomed to his mother and father fawning over him this much. "Can I go out and meet Sirius and Remus now?" 

"Of course dear!" His mother squealed as she watched her son go out the door.

They had been so very proud of him… they had lived to see their son join the ranks of wizards that had been in their family for ages, they had lived to see him in his first year, to hug him when he came home for Christmas holiday, to cheer him on through end of the year exams… And now they were dead. They had never lived to see him join the house quidditch team, they hadn't lived to see him succeed in transfiguration and help him through charms. They had lived to meet Lily… What he wouldn't have given just for one more day with his parents so they could be proud of him again. To introduce them to the woman he loved, to show them he had turned out as a respectable man…

"James? James?" He blinked back tears that had chocked his throat up and glared.

"What now Padfoot?"

"Come on, let's go." Sirius coaxed him, knowing full well James must have been remembering his family.

"Fine." They made their way into the castle, pointing out artifacts, paintings, and people they remembered.

"Isn't it odd to think that the kids who were third years when we graduated are seventh years now?" Remus asked.

"What?" Peter gaped.

"Well, I mean, they are." Remus flustered.

"I get what you mean Moony, I definitely wish I could come back… underage women…" Sirius grinned.

"Padfoot, somehow I don't think Ara would approve." James bristled.

"Aw, Prongsie, you worry too much, Ara and I have a very open relationship!"

"Since she dumped you." Peter snorted. Now Sirius looked hurt. 

"She didn't dump me, it was mutual."

"And they're back together anyways, so it doesn't make the least bit of a difference. Least, that's the way I see it." James clapped Sirius' shoulder.

"You, you're back together with Ara?" Remus sputtered. Sirius grinned.

"Since last night!"

"One night and you were already shagging her? Padfoot, you sick mutt!" James cuffed him. Behind them Remus and Peter shared a glance that said 'What?', but neither of them voiced any of their opinions aloud because they had just arrived at Dumbledore's office.

"Right, the password!" Remus clipped, waking up from his daze. "Honeysuckle." The gargoyles spun, and the boys, used to the magical workings of the office door, stepped inside without a second thought.

"Ah, gentlemen, please, have a seat wherever you can find room. I'm sure all know already know the majority of the people in here…" They looked up to see Professor McGonagall in her bottle green robes, tight bun atop her head, smiling at them. As she wafted by them, Sirius grinned.

"I didn't think ol' McGonagall knew how to smile at us!" The others grinned devilishly and nodded. They all knew what it meant if McGonagall was smiling at them: Dumbledore had a great idea, and she was pleased about it.

"Most of the witches and wizards in here work in the Ministry- and a few we went to school with…"

"James!" James cocked his head to see a familiar looking figure. 

"Frank!" They shook hands briefly, before James turned to introduce his friends. "You remember Frank Longbottom, right Padfoot, Moony?"

"Sure, he was the charms wiz that gave Lils a run for her money third year!" Remus laughed.

"She beat me though, and then went and got even better, so I had no chance in beating her."

"You should have tried to take her fourth year, she hated charms—lost that talent." Sirius grinned. James glared.

"Lily was always good in charms. Just not as good as me." Then Frank laughed.

"If had tried to take her, it wouldn't have meant anything, we all knew James was the guy to beat, and I never could have done it!" 

"So what are you doing here?" Peter broke the stroll down memory lane.

"Don't know yet. I work in the auror department with James, and Dumbledore asked me, so I thought I would… besides, you never turn Dumbledore down."

"Point taken." Remus grinned.

"Anyway. I've had to tangle with enough Death Eaters to know when to trust my instincts, and my instinct told me this was not a meeting to miss."

"We hear you… I came all the way from Nigeria to be here." Remus nodded. At that moment, a pretty young woman walked up to their group. 

"Frank Longbottom, isn't it?" She asked, completely ignoring the Marauders.

"Yes, that's me." Frank's cheeks reddened slightly, and Sirius nudged Remus, who was smiling and holding back laughter. James elbowed Peter, who simply watched and waited.

I, I wanted to thank you. You saved my mother from a Death Eater a week and a half ago…"

"Your very welcome Miss…?"

"Alice. Alice Dove. I was in Ireland at the time of the attack, but I'm in your department…"

"You're an auror?" Frank blushed more deeply.

"Yes, I've been kept busy away from the office, but… well, you don't say no to Dumbledore when he invites you to secret meeting, so…"

" 'Ello there Remus, Peter, Sirius!" A large voice boomed from behind them. The group of six looked up and spotted Hagrid making his way through the crowd.

"Hey Hagrid!" Sirius waved. Remus gave the large man a handshake, or something close to a handshake, and Peter stood nervously by, nodding to him.

" If you'll 'scuse me boys… James!" Hagrid growled. "How dare you break Lily's heart!" The room went silent as the accusation rang through the air. James and Lily? Broken up?

"Hagrid, I…"

"Don't you 'Hagrid, I…' me boy! I saw her crying! I know what happened! And you had better clear up this misunderstand'n before it goes gett'n worse!" What James did next surprised the entire room.

"You don't know what happened, so don't think you do. No one does save Lily and myself, so leave it be!" Never had James snapped like that to Hagrid- or anyone for that matter, save his three Marauders. 

"James!" Sirius and Remus both grabbed his arms and dragged him back into the corner of the room, where Peter stood, holding a chair. They forced him to sit, and then with a wave of Frank Longbottom's wand, James was bound to the chair, and a silence charm had been placed over him. No matter how he struggled, he couldn't move or talk.

"He's sorry about that Hagrid, he is. But he's taking the break up very hard." Remus told their giant friend, who was still staring at James, completely crestfallen.

"It's, it's alright, I understand." Hagrid sniffed. "Or I thought I did." Then the big giant turned away and made himself comfortable on the other side of the room.

"See what you've done now? You've made Hagrid mope James! You and your temper!" Sirius smacked James across his head; who winced in pain, but could do no more.

"I thought I taught you better than that, Potter!" A sneer crawled through their scalps. " Better to hide that anger, hide that frustration! I warned you to bottle it in, didn't I? Now see where it gets you." Mad Eye Moody limped by them, glaring at James. James simply glared back, not wanting to remember what Mad Eye had or had not told him.

"Was that…?" Alice whispered. Frank nodded.

"Mad Eye Moody."

"I thought he was working…" She hissed.

"He was. Apparently this must be a very important meeting, or Dumbledore never would have pulled him off duty to hear it." Remus whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Peter wanted to know.

"Yeah why?" Sirius boomed. The group cracked small smiles, and all of them save James continues to make small talk for a few moments more, until the room suddenly went silent. Dumbledore had just arrived. *

~~~Hey all! I waited until I had read the new book to write this ch because I want to make it fit Harry's past as bet I can. Unfortunately, some things I cannot change, like what I have made Arabella, or how James and Lily fell in love, but I will try to do my best. Besides, this is my fiction, and I get to write it how I see it… artistic license, don't you just love it?


	11. Birth of Resistance

Chapter Ten: Birth of Resistance

* Quickly Sirius and Remus ended the spells that kept James attached to the chair and looked up, soundlessly awaiting Dumbledore's next move. Peter, beside them, gulped in an anxious state, and even James had to readjust the tie beneath his robe due to his sudden nerves. Frank Longbottom and Alice Dove joined the ranks of the Marauders equally tense about the coming announcement.

"My fellow witches and wizards," Dumbledore smiled out towards the crowd, "welcome to my humble office. I do hope you've all been comfortable while waiting, I was delayed for a moment, and I apologize. Now then, I'm quite sure you're all wondering exactly why I have asked you here today. 

"By now you all well know that Hogwarts is considered the safest place in the world, wizarding or otherwise. However, it is the growing danger outside these walls that has led me to call you here. Why Hogwarts, more particularly my office, you might ask? Because eyes and ears that should not be privy to this conversation are around every corner, and I wanted to take the utmost precautions today.

"The Dark Lord is growing in power. He is gaining a following the size of a small army- and it will not be long before it can grow to the size of a large army if given the chance. I have invited you here today because each of you has made it a high priority to fight against this growing revolt in the wizarding world, and each of you cares what our future holds." Dumbledore, in James' eyes, looked both hopeful and reminiscent all in one. The old headmaster's eyes twinkled with the hope, but his sad, knowing smile told the truth- fear of the unknown. James knew the feeling all too well; he had known it since the day he had received the letter about his parent's deaths.

"I ask you today, during this meeting of great minds and ability, what are we going to do about the growing threat?" A few coughs and a strained silence permeated the atmosphere of the cluttered office.

"Albus. Do you suggest we do something above the Ministry's knowledge?" A bold wizard finally spoke out.

The headmaster of Hogwarts looked at the faces in the room, and James felt as though his soul was being searched on sight. "Will such an action save more lives? Save more people from the terrible fate that awaits the world if Voldemort gains power of our wizarding world?" He put the question to the crowd.

"Maybe. But the question remains, is that our job?" Another voice rang out.

"Let me get this straight," Sirius butted in. "You want to know whether or not it is our responsibility to save human life? We ourselves are human! How would you like it if someone refused to help you save your life? Of course it's our job! It's not only our job, but we are, as humans, are honor bound to it as well!"

"And that was Sirius Black, the resident hellion of Hogwarts people." Remus snickered. A few people chuckled, and thin smiles broke out amongst the crowd.

"Albus, tell us more about your idea. What do you want from us exactly?"

"No more than you are willing to give. I will not ask you to do anything you do not feel comfortable doing. However, I have sat by long enough. I am working in complete cooperation with the Ministry, as well as other groups around the globe to try and solve the growing resistance, however, it has now come time that I see it is not enough. Voldemort- no, don't shudder at his name- is continuing to gain power, and what is worse; he has been growing in his knowledge. One step ahead of the Ministry constantly, he has spies everywhere. His Death Eaters have permeated our system, and I fear that it will not be long before the Ministry is nothing more than an old system that has been wrought with infiltration and hatred. 

"In light of this new revelation of mine, I have decided it is time that I do more to help. I had an idea of bringing together the finest minds that were strongly willing to act for the safety of our future, and put this situation to you. Have you any ideas?"

"What you seem to be saying, or at the very least implying, Professor, is that you would like to create a secret club to fight against Voldemort. Am I right?" James prompted. A hushed murmur fell across the crowd. 

"An excellent idea in my opinion!" Frank stood besides James and clasped his shoulders. "Professor Dumbledore is right when he says the Ministry can only do so much. They are bogged down by protocol and rules… we can use this group to our advantage!"

"We can counteract Voldemort's spies by sending in our own… a danger, of course, but how many lives would we save? We can't just sit down and watch Voldemort ruin our way of life!" Alice piped up.

"The young ones…" Moody's voice broke through the crowd. "They have high hopes, they care perhaps too much, they have too much emotion." He stopped for a moment, and it became impossible to read what he was thinking. "Then again, the Ministry's not of much help anyway. I agree—a secret society would do us loads of good in hunting down those Death Eaters."

"Is this what you had in mind Dumbledore? A secret society?" Hagrid asked, his sulking momentarily forgotten.

"I had in mind a meeting at which people could openly discuss a new way to perhaps counteract Voldemort's growing power. What I have gotten during this meeting however, sounds like a brilliant idea. A secret society to fight against Voldemort. One where trust can be shared exclusively until we can stop the evil madness that is spreading." Dumbledore smiled, and stroked Fawkes, who was settled on his desk. 

"But we'll have to swear a pact. One that binds us to each other and our duties. Otherwise…" Remus trailed off, not wanting to finish the 'otherwise' that he had envisioned.

"Agreed." Another witch joined him nodding. "We need something binding us, something that will create a union between us members."

"We need to have the cunning of a fox, the strength of a dragon, the stealth of a ghost, the courage of bears, and the faithfulness of phoenixes. We need it all ladies and gentlemen!" Sirius announced, grinning doggishly. The occupants of the room groaned, but smiled at his odd sense of humor.

"Why, that's a brilliant idea Sirius!" Alice exclaimed.

"It is?" Sirius scratched his head. "I wasn't even trying that time!"

"No, I mean, the Society of the Phoenix." She announced. 

"That's right! We'll be bound to each other if we take the oath on Fawkes." Remus elaborated for her. "It's perfect!"

"The Society of the Phoenix? It doesn't sound too impressive to me." Peter mumbled. 

"Peter's right, it needs something." James murmured. "Well, if Dumbledore thought of it… we're using Fawkes… Order of Merlin… alright, the Order of the Phoenix."

"Much better." Frank grinned. People around them started laughing.

"And our primary goal?" Moody prompted.

"To keep a close watch on the movements of Lord Voldemort, his spies, and when necessary, to give aid to those in danger of his power." Dumbledore spoke aloud.

"And do we all agree that we will use whatever power we have, including our lives if need be, to stop the Dark Lord and his allies?" Remus asked.

"We do!" Came the cry from amongst the crowd.

"And to think, the Marauders are leading the charge… some things never change…" James heard McGonagall mutter to herself. He had to smile. Then he frowned. 

"What about Lily?" He whispered to Sirius. "She'd want to be a part of this!"

"Professor!" Sirius immediately shouted. "What about Lily Evans? She couldn't be here, but…"

"Miss Evans would be welcome to join- in fact, at this very moment she is on a mission that well falls under the conditions of this newly founded order. You'll have to ask her once she returns. Until then, however, she as, shall we say, an honorary member?" James nodded. Good enough. He wanted Lily out of the way of harm any way…

"What! Lily is what?" He yelped. Dumbledore smiled.

"On a mission that falls under the category of work done by the Order of the Phoenix."

"I know what you said! Where is she? If she's in danger, someone's going to die!" James growled. His friends grinned like maniacs at him, and even Hagrid's face lit up at James' threat.

"Don't mind him everyone! He doesn't really mean it! He and Lily are having a row, nothing to worry over!" Remus assured the rest of the group.

"A small row? She left him!" Sirius roared with laughter."

"Shut up!" James grumbled, a beaten man. The crowd laughed again, then turned back to their original trail of thought.

"I have a question. I know that we all know each other, but how will we distinguish ourselves?" McGonagall posed the question.

"Tattoos!" Sirius half suggested, half pleaded. People instantly denied his idea.

"A ring? Or maybe a necklace?" Alice suggested.

"And if we're caught? It'll be obvious after a few of us are caught that we're part of an organization against the Dark Lord. His spies'll be warned, and we'll lose our advantage." Remus countered.

"Just a thought…"

"I like the idea of jewelry, though." Peter timidly added. "It can be removed."

"True…" Remus mussed.

"What about earrings?" Frank asked. "One for the wizards in their right ear, and a pair for the witches. Earrings are always mass produced, unlike necklaces and rings… it could just be a fluke that we all have the same ones—not to mention, we can always remove them like Peter said."

"Earrings?" Remus gulped. "I don't want to be pierced…"

"Bloody brilliant idea mate! Earrings! Gives the bad look the witches go crazy for…" Sirius grinned.

"Sirius Black, what do you mean witches? Aren't I the only witch in your life?" Arabella stepped out of the crowd with her hands on her hips. Sirius visibly looked ill.

"Ara… he, he, didn't see you…"

"Don't you 'Ara' me, you've got some explaining to do!" She stamped her foot. The crowd broke into applause. Sirius shuddered. 

"Will we always meet here, Professor?" A voice called out from the crowd.

"Anyone know of a safer place?" Hagrid snorted. "That creature will have spies everywhere else."

"Good point. My office may be a little crammed, but it is at the very least, a safe haven. If we find a better place, we shall move to it." Dumbledore answered. 

"Well, now we know who we are, what we do, how to tell each other apart, where to meet, what about when?" Remus asked.

"Once a week, at least. So we can update each other, share information, and ideas about how to handle situations." Frank jumped on the question. "Sundays would be ideal—the end of one week and the beginning of the next."

"Everyone free Sunday nights?" Sirius yelled. The general consensus was yes. 

"One final detail remains. Wizards, witches, I have asked you here today because I have the highest trust and utmost respect for you. If our Order of the Phoenix is to succeed, we must remember that secrecy is the key. Tell no one, not your wives, not your children, friends, not even your pets. Write nothing of it, and never speak of it unless you are absolutely sure no one can hear you. If we lose our secrecy, we lose our lives. Does everyone agree to the terms we have set here, today, for the Order of the Phoenix?"

"We do!" Was the uproar that clamored. 

"Before you leave," Both Sirius and Remus stood in front of Dumbledore's office door, "you need to sign your name on this list—in blood. It will make the contract binding." A few people shrank away from the two young men, but many nodded gravely, fully understanding why. This was a serious undertaking, and under no circumstances should they take it lightly. A signing in blood would be the perfect way to completely bind them to their oaths. 

"I'll sign." James was the first to speak up when no one made a move. He took the quill from Remus' hand and pricked himself with the tip. Then he scratched his name down on the parchment, and blew on it for good measure. Turning around, he eyed the crowd. "Who's next?"  
"I am." Sirius quickly signed. Flickering his eyes to the figure next to him, he passed the quill to her. Arabella stepped forward. Wincing slightly, she too pricked her finger and then signed her blood to the parchment. 

Following her, Remus took a turn signing. Frank Longbottom was next, and afterwards he handed the quill to Alice Dove, who had been right behind him. Hagrid made sure he was next to sign, quickly pricking his large finger and then scrawling his messy signature across the parchment. 

Peter was next up, and though he hesitated with the quill, staring at it for a moment before he pricked his finger, he quickly scratched his name down. Soon the rest the people in the room had formed a line, once they had signed they were leaving the office. 

After a time, everyone had left the room aside from Dumbledore, Hagrid, and McGonagall, the Marauders, and Frank and Alice. Dumbledore took the list from Remus and placed it in a drawer in a closet, which he then locked with a spell. James approached Hagrid as they were waiting.

"Hagrid?"

"Going to snap at me again, are ye?" The big man sniffed.

"Hagrid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just… frustrated. Lily, I, well, she's all I am. She's what makes me me, make any sense? Without her, I'm lost."

"James, you drove 'er away. You did. Not the Dark Lord, not one of your friends, you. You broke 'er heart, and then you forced 'er away. I may not be the smartest bloke, but I know when you're wrong, and this time, you are."

"I know!" James sighed tiredly. "I was an idiot, a bloody jackass! And now I need to find her and make up for it, before it's too late…"

"Well James, I'm sure once Lils cools off, she'll be willing to forgive you." Remus clapped his shoulder.

"Yes. Miss Evans was quite upset, but once she has had her holiday, I'm quite sure she'll return." Dumbledore smiled at James.

"What sort of a mission did you send her on anyway?" James asked, narrowing his eyes. "If she's in danger, I want to know right now! In fact, I want to help her, if at all possible."

"Mr. Potter. I doubt you would be of much help in Lily's current mission, however I can safely assure you that she is well and out of harm's way. My best advice would be to leave her for the moment, and let her return in her own time and of her own accord."

"I suppose." James sighed and blinked. Taking his glasses off, her cleaned them on his robes, then put them back on.

"Remus, Peter, you have a place to sleep tonight?" Ara asked.

"No." They replied together, grinning.

"You can stay with James and I." Sirius offered generously. "One of you can have my bed, the other can have the couch."

"Where'll you sleep?" Peter asked. Sirius laughed.

"I'll be in Lily's bed." He winked slyly.

"You most certainly will not be in Lily's bed!" She glared. "I'm giving it to Alice here. I heard she had just gotten here from Ireland and hasn't a place to stay yet."

"Really, oh Bella, thanks so much! I was wondering what I would do!" Alice laughed.

"Then where am I going to sleep?" Sirius pouted. 

"The floor." Remus answered wickedly. Everyone laughed and made their way towards the door. As they left, the walk to Hogsmead was enjoyable and full of laughter and smiles—save for James, who spent the time sulking as he thought of his Lily. Where had she gone? Was she safe? Was she in a bed tonight, warm and comfortable? Was she crying because he had broken her heart?

James knew more than anyone how fragile Lily's heart was, and to think that he was now responsible for shattering it… It ripped his insides to shreds and tore into him like the guilt of a thousands years multiplied. He missed her, loved her, and wanted her back. *

~~~I hope this is at least interesting to you guys! I'm trying to make this good, I really am! Please Review and let me know if you like it or not. Much love, Vixen~~~


	12. The Average Life

Chapter Eleven: The Average Life

*Even the hot water of her morning shower could do little to calm the exhausted nerves that Lily had overworked the day before. Every tiny movement ached to the point of pain—Lily wanted nothing more than to crawl back into her bed and go back to sleep for an eternity of safety within her dreams. 

But her mind had screamed at her, waking her bright and early, and had been unwilling to give her the serenity that she desired so deeply. So instead, she had given in and arisen with the break of dawn over the sea cliffs. 

Now she sat on her bed, still sleepy-eyed, trying to decide what to wear. In the wizarding world it had been so easy, no one ever cared what was beneath your robes. But now, she had to make a decision that would first and foremost appease her sister and brother-in-law, and secondly make a good impression on people when she went job hunting. Lily knew, more so than most people, how much appearances made a difference. Humans were shallow people, and no matter how much they tried to deny it, it was in their nature to judge based upon first glance. 

Lily's eyes fluttered towards the clock on her bedside table—she had twenty minutes to finish getting dressed and get out of the house, or else Petunia and Vernon would throw a fit. She had, after all, promised to be out by seven thirty. All right then, it was time to make a decision. What would she wear?

After trying on numerous amounts of clothes and trying to match skirts with tops, she came to a choice—a simple black business skirt, a periwinkle blue blouse, and a black business coat. Simple, yet elegant. It screamed professional, as well as capable. Adding a very small amount of mascara, she quickly grabbed her old backpack, which she had thrown an old ID photo, a notebook of paper, and a few pens into incase she should need them. Five minutes to spare! Brushing her glossy burnt red hair one final time, she held her head high, took a deep breath, and stepped out of her room and down the stairs. 

There was no noise in the house, save a few creaks from the old wooden planks settling onto themselves in the salty air. Breathing in deeply, she felt empowered by the familiar scent, and bravely stepped out into the chilly world. Down the beaten path towards the bus stop she walked, and when she reached the stop, she was pleasantly surprised to find she had just made the first bus. 

Climbing aboard, she nodded to the driver and took a window seat near the front right behind the driver. Only three other people occupied the bus, and the ride into town was quite, save for a few coughs and a sneeze from someone behind her. Everything about this gave her a very creepy feeling. It was as if she had stepped back in time. Maybe not back into a different era, or decade, but back into a different time in her own life. 

Lily remembered when she was younger, when she had ridden this same bus every day of her life to get to and from school. But now? Now it seemed awkward. She was too used to traveling by broom, or apparating, she supposed. Everything seemed less productive here in the muggle world. Wait. Wasn't that why she was here? Because she had missed the old, simple ways of living? Yes. She simply had to fall back into the swing of muggle life, no, of normal life, and then she would be just fine. Just fine.

"Say…" the bus driver asked, glancing back into his rearview mirror, "Didn't you used to ride this bus to school when you were younger?" Lily smiled. She thought he looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes, with my older sister. I'm Lily Evans."

"The missing Evans daughter!" The bus driver roared jovially. "I remember you and your sister, nasty bit if a temper, that girl has on her, coming aboard for school when you were little. Then one day, you weren't with her. I always wondered where you got off to. Did you go running away?"

"No. I went to a boarding school in Scotland. Petunia wanted to stay, so she did." Lily gave a sad smile. 

"I see. When did you get back then?"

"Last night. I'm only staying temporarily though, I'm hoping to find a place of my own soon."

"Oh, that's too bad." The bus driver clicked his tongue.

"Why's that?" Lily asked, not quite sure why.

"Well, I thought now that you were back, you would be staying in the house. It'd be a shame to see your sister sell it to someone outside the family."

"She's selling the house?" Lily cried out in a panic. What? How dare her sister do such a thing! That was their house! Their house! Their family's home! Her home! How could she?

"Yeah. They haven't put it on the market yet, but I heard tell they was planning on it soon. Housing up here's getting expensive. I heard they were thinking of moving to Surrey, though I don't know too much, only rumors and what I hear other passengers saying. You mean you didn't know?"

"Petunia doesn't particularly like me. She rarely tells me anything—In fact, I haven't spoken with her in years. But to sell our house without telling me…" Lily shuddered. "I won't let her. I'll keep that house if it means buying it myself."

"Good for you!" The bus driver cheered. "Don't give up, give her hell for it!" Lily had to grin. She already felt closer to this man then she felt with anyone in the muggle world.

"Thanks for your vote in my confidence."

"Anytime. So where's your stop today?"

"Town I suppose. I haven't been here in quite a while, and I need to find a job—I figure I'll pick up a paper, then grab a bite to eat and read over the classifieds." 

"Good way of going about it. You look like a right smart young gal, I'm sure you'll have no problem finding a nice job. What're you looking for?"

"I have no idea." Lily told him truthfully. "I'm not sure what I'll be good with."

"You mean you didn't study anything in particular at school?"

"Well, nothing that would be of use in the job market…" Lily flushed. What was she supposed to say, that she had studied ghosts and magic, not books and math?

"Sure. Well, I hope you find something. This here's your stop. You have a nice day now Miss Lily."

"Thank you." Lily said as she stood to get off. "You too. Do you drive the bus all day?"

"I do."

"Then I'll see you later tonight, when I come for a ride home." She smiled. He too, gave her a side smile.

"You have yourself a deal."

"Bye!" She called as she watched the doors close. And then the bus was off, gray smoke billowing from the exhaust pipe as it trucked away. Lily looked around. She had a slight of memory of this place… if she was right, then there should be a magazine stand to her right just around the corner, and then a small diner across the street where she could eat. 

Making her way down the streets, she found she had been correct, and after purchasing the daily paper and a cup of warm tea with a croissant, she sat outside at a small table watching as the town began to wake for the day. It was only just turning eight o'clock, and the stores were just now beginning to come to life in the tiny town.

Flipping through the paper, she found the classifieds and began reading the job openings. Need for a secretary with computer knowledge, car salesmen needed, pet sitter, the newspaper had an opening for a photographer, and the local drugstore needed a new pharmacist. Well. She had no computer knowledge, knew nothing nor cared about cars, did not think she would be an ideal pet sitter, wasn't a great photographer, and knew nothing about mixing muggle drugs—and it probably would not be a good idea to even try. Didn't they need any, she didn't know, psychics? Or fortunetellers? Or maybe a paranormal expert? No, she supposed not. These were muggles after all.

Of all of the jobs, the only one she felt fairly certain she could even attempt was the photographing job—and even then, she had no idea how to develop muggle photos! Well, she did need a job… Fine. She would try the newspaper. Quickly she went inside the café and used the payphone to dial up the paper for an interview time.

"Hello, the Daily Gazette, Linda Conrad speaking, how may I help you?" The voice came over the phone line.

"Yes, hello, my name is Lily Evans, and I'm calling in regards to your add in the classifieds for a photographer?"

"Ah yes, the job opening. Let me transfer you to the layout office, they are handling the hiring."

"Great, thank you so much." Lily stammered. 

"Have a nice day." Lord, she was nervous! She had just remembered why she had always hated calling people. It was a nerve-wracking experience, to speak to people over a machine you couldn't see through! She liked it much better when she could simply write a letter and owl it, or even speak to someone through the fire. Soon the cheesy music that had been playing over the phone was cut off, and a new, deeper voice picked up.

"Hello, Daily Gazette layout, Rick Houseman speaking?"

"Hello, my name is Lily Evans, and I'm calling about the job opening for the photographer?"

"Really?" The man sounded positively enthusiastic.

"Um, yes, really." Lily could feel her palms beginning to sweat. She hated this!

"I'm sorry," the man laughed, "it's just that I've been running that ad for two months straight now, and no one's called even once. Tell me, do you have any experience?"

"I like taking pictures?" Lily asked, hoping that would suffice. The man laughed.

"Any professional experience?"

"To be quite honest? No. I just moved to town, and I'm looking for a job—the only others were too far fetched for me to even begin to try for, and I thought that I can at least aim and press a button…"

"Miss… Evans, did you say?"

"Yes. Lily Evans."

"Why don't you come by for an interview? Nine thirty?"

"Of course!" Lily brightened. This was a pleasant development.

"Good. Do you need directions?"

"The Daily Gazette… you're at the end of Colla Road, am I right?"

"Third floor, office number four." The man replied.

"I'll see you at nine thirty then." She smiled unconsciously.

"Alright then, good bye."

"Bye." Lily put the phone down sighing in relief. That had gone remotely well. Turning, she went back to her small table outside and settled down. She had time to kill before the meeting. Though she should probably think about getting a camera, if she did get the job, she would need it.

Suddenly, a rolled up parchment landed on the table before her. Quickly she looked up, and spied an owl swooping away in the distance. It hadn't even stopped! Wait, she knew that owl… Sawbeak, Ara's… then she was buzzed by another owl, this one staying longer—just long enough for her to throw a knut into the leather carrying pouch. She knew this one was the Daily Prophet. She would have to remember to request a special nighttime delivery, so that no one saw the owls in public. 

Lily opened Ara's letter first. It actually turned out to be four papers rolled into one, and she was very surprised by who had sent them. One was from Ara, of course, asking her if she was all right and how the muggle world was, one was from Sirius asking the same thing—Hagrid had added a small blurb at the bottom of his—and the last two baffled her. One was from Remus, whom she hadn't heard from in nearly two and a half months, and one was from Peter, whom she rarely heard from anyway. Making a mental note to write to all of them and mail it out the muggle way, she then turned her attention to the Daily Prophet.

There was no major breaking news about Voldemort… at least, news she didn't already know about. The headline was of the massacre that had occurred at the restaurant the night previous, but Lily didn't particularly care to remember the incident—it had been where she had ended it with James. James…

Lily's head dropped, and she lowered it into her arms, where she began shaking, fighting for control over the breakdown that was coming. James, God James… The tears began to fall, hard as she tried to detain them, and her heart ached like the dull feeling of knives cutting into it very slowly over and over again. She still loved him; she loved him so much. 

Finally Lily brought her head up and rubbed away the tears. Hoping there were no tearstains, and hoping her makeup was still all right, she stood and headed down the street. There was no time for tears now; she needed to get to the job interview. Within less then ten minutes she walked into the building that the paper was housed in, and made her way up the stairs to the third floor. Stepping inside the fourth office, she looked around. People were busy scurrying from here to there, trying to get their work done on time for the next day's issue. 

"Can I help you?" A short, older and balding man asked her. She immediately recognized the voice from over the phone.

"Mr. Houseman? I'm Lily Evans, we spoke over the phone earlier about the photo job?" The man's face lightened as he made the connection.

"Miss Evans! Nice to meet you in person! It's a little early, but that's alright then, we'll just do the interview now."

"I'm sorry. I was in the neighborhood, and well, I was nervous, so I thought I would just head on over early, in case." Lily told him, trying to smile.

"I appreciate the honesty. Why don't you come on into my cubical, and we can chat." He grinned and turned on his heel. Lily followed, and soon found herself sitting in front of a small desk, the smiling man on the other side. "Now Miss Evans. You said you have no experience with photography, but were willing to try?"

"Well, I've used cameras before, of course. But I admit, I've never worked professionally, and I don't know how to develop any film. I'm quite willing to learn, however—and I'm told I learn very quickly."

"Well, I have no doubt about that. You look like a bright, young, intelligent sort of girl. You're hired."

"I'm… already?"

"Truth is? I'm desperate. I've been taking the photos, but I've got layout to be worrying about, it's enough as it is. We can get one of the other lackeys to develop the film, that's no problem. Besides. It'd be nice to have a fresh face around the office. I've known everyone in town for years, that's how it is when you work for the paper; you get to know everyone personally."

"Well, I'm originally from here—my sister, Petunia, still lives here. It's just…"

"Wait. Petunia? Petunia Dursely?" The man narrowed his eyes. 

"Yes. I've been away at boarding school for the last eleven or so years. In fact, I haven't spoken to my sister in almost the same amount of time. We don't particularly get along too well."

"No one gets along with that woman well. She's too hard to please—everything's wrong if it's not done her way."

"I see you know her very well." Lily had to smile in spite of herself. She felt guilty speaking ill of her sister. After all, she was blood. But then again, it was the truth, wasn't it?

"Unfortunately, yes. She does a great deal of complaining in her weekly letter to the editor."

"I'm sorry." Lily apologized.

"For what? Not as if you've been here to stop her I suppose. Where've you been going to school?"

"In Scotland. A very small, private school."

"I see. College?"

"The boarding school had a junior college included. I went through it." Lily lied. Well, it was partially true. She did, after all, learn her trade for work in the wizarding world at Hogwarts.

"What an interesting idea."

"Yes. The only times I've been home since I left for the school were Petunia's wedding and my parent's funerals."

"Yes. I recall your parents… your father was a wonderful man. I am sorry about the loss, I truly am. The world lost a good man, and a nice woman in your mother as well."

"I know." Lily whispered. She still couldn't speak about her parents without getting sentimental. Voldemort would be caught and brought to justice for his crimes…

"I'm sorry. Well, at any rate. When would you like to start?"

"Today, if you'd like." Lily offered, choking her tears back. "Just tell me what you need done, and I'll be out in a jiff."

"Do you have a camera?"

"I'm planning on stopping by the photo store for one."

"Good. Well, I'll compose a list of needed photos, and hand it to you in, say, fifteen minutes?"

"Fine."

"Oh, and Lily? Pay. If I like the work you do, if it's crisp, clear, and of what it's supposed to be of, it's sixty dollars a day. If it's only mediocre, thirty. We pay good money for good pictures, and bad money for bad pictures. Just warning you. But it's a set fee, you don't have to work for a certain number of hours, or stay up until you get the perfect shot, or work off of commission." 

"Fair enough. Thank you again sir."

"Sure. It's your pay. I'll have that list soon. Feel free to look around while you're here waiting."

"I will, thanks." As he left, Lily simply stayed put. She had no real motivation to look around the office, seeing as how she wouldn't be spending a great deal of time in it. Suddenly, she had a strange thought.

Working at a paper was an ideal job for her other job. She had promised Dumbledore she would write reports to him every week about muggles and the situation with Voldemort in their world, and working with a paper? She would learn everything there was to know a day before the public did… a perfect guise to keep up on events and monitor the situation. 

Sooner than she had thought, Rick Houseman returned with the list of needed photos, and Lily set off for her first day at work. As she walked down the streets of her old hometown, she couldn't help but wonder how her friends were. She wondered, who had taken over her job in the muggle department? And what… no. She would not go there. This was the beginning of her new life. Her magic-free life. Her normal life. She was Lily Evans, normal woman. James…*


	13. That Was Then

Chapter Twelve: That Was Then

* "He's growing in power, the number of his followers is increasing, and the worst of it is? Those who are joining him are not doing it because they are being forced. They want to help."

"Frank is right. Voldemort's got them believing that the wizarding world needs to be cleansed of the half-muggles, that the muggles themselves are inferior and should be treated like slaves. He wants them dead—wiped out." James added.

"Well, we know he's already working on the Dementors… what other sort of creatures is he going to draw into his army? The next thing you know, we'll be fighting centaurs!" Sirius added.

"Centaurs are above our wizarding problems… they've read the stars, and I'm quite sure they won't be join'n in no fights on You-Know-Who's side. They like to keep to themselves, centaurs." Hagrid corrected.

"The imperious curse works wonders on wizards. How do we know it won't be used on centaurs? Or vampires and werewolves for that matter?" Remus asked skeptically. 

"Well, we've already stopped four Death Eater raids in the last three months—we've saved hundreds of innocent lives as it is. At least we know that we're making progress." Alice chimed in.

"She's right. We're doing a good job." Ara added. "Still… we've only actually caught three of those Death Eaters… and two claimed they were being controlled via the imperious curse and got off. And I could have sworn that I saw Severus Snape as one of those other Death Eaters."

"I thought I saw him too…" Frank muttered.

"But no one can prove that Ara, so drop it." Remus sighed. "Yes, the Order is working. But we need to work harder. Double our efforts. We need to really keep our eyes and ears open. It's bee three months since the Order was started, and the longer we're around, the better we should be getting at our spying skills." 

There were twenty-two of twenty three of them seated around a large, round table that Dumbledore had brought into his office for their weekly meetings. The missing member of their group was Lily Evans, whom James had made very clear was part of their organization— she just didn't know it yet. 

It had, indeed, been three months since the Order of the Phoenix had been begun, and three months since their pact had been created. Since that day they had all been working extremely hard, listening for any hints that may be dropped about Death Eater raids, Voldemort's plans, or alliances that were beginning to be forged with the Dark Lord by other magical creatures. They had been working round the clock, yet little progress had been made to thwart the evil wizard's plans.

James sat in the meeting, his eyes propped open, afraid that if he blinked he would fall asleep. Since the very night Lily had left him, he had hardly dared to sleep—for fear that while he did, she might be somewhere in the world being harmed by Voldemort and his evil followers. When he did dare to close his eyes, it was only for a few moments, a catnap really, and even then he dreamed nightmares of Lily being held within Voldemort's inhuman hands. 

It was true, the Order was working as hard as they could to stop Voldemort from gaining more sway in the mighty battle for power in the wizarding world, but even James could see that they were slipping as more and more wizards were becoming enthralled with the hunger for power that Voldemort offered them if they joined him. 

"One other interesting topic I thought I might bring up at tonight's meeting…" Dumbledore spoke up. "I have heard from a special correspondent whom I have placed in the muggle world under the guise of being a muggle, about what the muggles think about the situation." A murmur went through the table.

"Are they beginning to suspect us?" One of the younger witches cried in alarm.

"Indeed, they suspect something. I doubt highly that they suspect any sort of magic is involved, however, I have heard that some muggles are beginning to believe there is a massive crime organization responsible for the unexplainable deaths and one mass murder that have occurred in the recent month."

"If the Dark Lord is getting bold enough to begin hunting muggles on a mass basis, I do believe we should be worried." McGonagall nodded.

"Who is this correspondent? How do you know that they have accurate information?" Moody questioned.

"A highly trusted confidante of mine. Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to discuss their identity, not even to this group. I was sworn to secrecy, and I will not betray that trust."

"Here, here Professor!" Hagrid nodded, knowing full well he was speaking about Lily.

"Well, did this 'person' even try to help save the lives of those murdered? Are they being of any help aside from shuffling information towards you after the deeds have been done? Can't you convince them to work harder, find out who the next targets are so we can be there t save them?" Alice angrily huffed. Frank placed a hand over hers, which instantly seemed to have a calming effect.

"True, but I am quite certain that if my correspondent could help, they would in an instant give up their life to do so. However, they cannot help it if the crimes occur outside their vicinity and then they hear of them."

"I suppose." Alice whispered.

"Well, how are we going to help the muggles then?"

"All we can do is try harder to foil Voldemort's plans here, in the wizarding world, before he can act more in the muggle world." Peter sadly noted.

"Well. Does anyone else have anything to add?" Remus asked. When no one spoke, he nodded. "Meeting adjourned. Next Sunday, eight thirty." The members of the Order stood and began filing out as they had for the last three months, chatting quietly amongst themselves about the meeting and what they had just heard before they left the Hogwarts grounds and had to refrain from speaking of it. 

"Well, I suppose that's it for tonight then?" Ara asked the close group they had formed since the Order had begun. 

The Marauders, Alice and Frank, whom had commenced dating only three weeks prior, and Ara had been working harder than anyone to take out Voldemort and his followers. At least most of them could work at it openly, seeing as they were aurors, and Voldemort already knew they were out to get him. The only ones who couldn't were Ara and Peter, and for them, it was guilt by association. If they were friends with all aurors, it was only obvious how they felt about the Dark Lord.

"Yes. But who do you suppose is Dumbledore's correspondent?" Alice asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Just glad it's not me." Sirius grinned, wrapping an arm around Ara's waist. "Hey Prongs?"

"What?" James asked tiredly.

"You look like crap. You really need to get more sleep."

"Bloody hell, leave me be stupid mutt!" James growled. "I don't need to be badgered."

"James, why don't you just try owling her?" Remus asked.

"I have. They come back unopened. She's ignoring me. And I refuse to perform a finding charm… if she doesn't want to see me so much that she won't even open my mail, then I won't bother her in person and have my heart ripped out to my face."

"Why not? You ripped her heart out in front of her face." Ara pointed out. James glared at her. "Just telling you the honest to goodness truth there."

"Just leave him alone." Peter advised. 

"I'm out of here." James suddenly announced, apparating before anyone could get another word in edge-wise. 

"He's working himself into an early grave." Frank shook his head. "And to think, he had Lily were the dream couple coming out of Hogwarts…"

"They still are. Lily still cares, she just has to. And it's obvious James does. They're just confused by each other. It happens to the best. Right Si?"

"Right hon." Sirius grinned doggishly. "Ara and I had a dry spell too. We broke up and were friends for, how long Ara?"

"Almost a year."

"And now look at us? Happy as clams." 

"Si!" Ara rolled her eyes. Above them the clouds rumbled. "It looks like it's going to storm…"

"Let's get inside, come on!" And they ran for shelter, laughing as they went.

)(

"Lily, you get those photos on Meg Carson's new fence?" Rick waltzed through the 'door' that separated Lily's cubical from the others in the room. Lily looked up and pasted a small smile on her face.

"Sure. Right here." Without so much as a glance at them, Rick beamed. 

"Great, I know they'll be perfect."

"Rick, can I ask something?" Lily nervously wrung her hands. 

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Why don't we ever do interesting stories? I mean, about the larger world? We do all of these hometown features, like the piece on Meg's fence being too high and having to be replaced, but nothing on the bigger scale."

"Lily, this is the Daily Gazette. We live in a boring, small town where people want to forget there's an outside world. They don't want to remember that there's killing and violence, and theft and rape in the world. They don't want to remember there are bigger politics than which lady is next to be elected as head of the Garden Society, all they want to do is live in peace. We won't sell papers if we add in the big, worldly news. No one in this town cares."

"Maybe they would care if they heard about it?"

"That's the point. They don't want to care."

"Such a shame. They should know, for their own protection, I mean. What about the unexplained killings? Or that mass murder? Shouldn't they be aware so they can help themselves?"

"Come on Lily! Who's going to attack us? Remember the key term here: small town. Too small to be of any significance to a mass murderer or psychopathic killer."

"I guess. But those unexplained killings did happen in small towns… and so did the mass murder, come to think of it. They happened in towns on the edge of the woods, with little contact with other places. We fit the category perfectly!"

"Lily, as your boss, and as someone who cares about your mental health, I'm going to tell you right now. Go home. Go to sleep. I think you're letting this get to your head. No one's going to die in this town. Unless, maybe, they are old and decrepit and supposed to pass on."

"All right…" Lily whispered, quite unsure of herself. Outside she heard the thunder boom. Quickly she looked in her teacup, trying to find the tea leaves that had settled at the bottom.

"Oh no… not more future telling. Lily, give it up. Those tealeaves? They're dead plants that are used to make flavored water. They can't in any way, shape, or form to tell the future. I don't know why you insist upon that ritual every time you here thunder and lightening. It's a natural storm. We live by the ocean; we're supposed to have bad weather on occasion." Lily off handedly listened to his biting remark about future and fortune telling. 

She knew it was a waste of time too—not like she had ever found anything in a divinations class, or even taken hers seriously. Still, she had picked up some from Remus and James, who had, and what she had learned she had always been very careful never to mock—there had to be a reason it was taught after all. Looking down at her tealeaves, she sighed, then frowned in concentration. They'd never made that shape before. A bad omen. Standing abruptly, Lily knocked her chair over and startled Rick in the process.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Something bad is going to happen today. Something bad. Rick, promise me you'll stay inside. Don't go out—not even to go home tonight. Call your wife, tell her to keep your kids indoors this afternoon."

"Lily…"

"I'm serious Rick." The look in her emerald eyes frightened Rick. He had never seen her with such a degree of passion. Usually her eyes were tired, or glossy. They always hid her true emotions, as if she were holding back a floodgate of pain behind the emptiness. The intensity that she had worked herself into, however, caused chills to run up his spine. Suddenly he truly believed that Lily knew what she was saying, that somehow she had called upon a force to tell the future. Well, far be it for him to ignore a sign when he was given one.

"Okay Lily, I'll call my wife right now… where are you going?"

"I need to get home. I'll be just fine. Rick, once the storm passes over, make yourself a cup of tea. Drink most of it, then stir it three times counterclockwise. Drink the rest, and look at the leaves on the bottom. If they look different from the leaves in the bottom of my teacup, the coast is clear. Got it?"

"Lily, you are a nut." Rick shook his head.

"But I'm a nut who knows what she's talking about. Just do it, alright?"

"Alright, sure. As long as I'm stuck here, I might as well drink a hundred cups of tea and try it. Be careful out there Lily, the storm's about to hit."

"I will. See you."

"Bye." Lily made her way out of the newspaper building with chills racing up and down her spine. Something was not right. She felt cold, violated, as if some great evil was near. Of course, she could just be imagining things, but then again, perhaps not, and she would rather be prepared than not. Once Lily made it to the bus stop, she hurried and hopped on the bus.

"Afternoon Lily. Leaving early, aren't you?"

"Hi Bill. I have to get home, something doesn't feel right."

"Oh, you mean like ESP, or something along those lines? Lily, sometimes I could swear you was a witch the way you think black dogs are death omens, and read tealeaves, and talk about astrology."

"I'm sorry Bill." Lily told him apologetically. She could not deny she was a witch… even she had not been able to forget.

For three months now Lily had been trying everything to forget. Her room had been redecorated within the first week of her move—now, instead of black and blue, it was in light peaches and yellows… bright, happy, normal colors. She had kept to her word and not so much as touched the key to the chest in which she had locked her wand and other magical items. Even her sister had made remarks on how normal she was becoming. 

But at night, Lily owled Dumbledore. She wrote to her witch and wizard friends and sent it via muggle mail. She constantly thought of how she used to be able to perform cleaning charms, or transfigure objects into things she needed. She remembered stupid little trivia about the Goblin Wars, and small potions recipes came to mind when she began to think about cooking. Though she had yearned to live with muggles for so long, her mind and heart were remembering their wizarding roots, and it made her feel horrible.

Lily felt torn. On one end, she loved the thought that she was independent, on her own, and able to avoid James. On the other hand, she missed her friends, she missed the magic she had been able to perform, and she missed James. The boredom she had found in her old job had carried over to her new job here in the muggle world, and nothing thrilled her anymore. She had wanted the normal life so badly, but that was then. And now… now something was going to happen, she could feel it in her bones. *


	14. Time to Stop Running

Chapter Thirteen: Time to Stop Running

*The moment Lily walked into the house, she was met by a shrill voice reprimanding her for coming home too early. But Lily took it in stride, quite used to it. She had even managed to build up enough self-esteem to fight it back mentally. 

"I'm sorry Petunia, but I finished early and thought I'd come home early. I'm going up to my room, and I won't be bothering you."

"Fine. Not that it matters that much. Vernon isn't home yet anyway; he's still checking that house out. To live it Surrey! In a big house, with a nice neighborhood where there are no freaks like you…Privet Drive! Isn't it the most smashing name for a street?"

"Wonderful. You aren't still planning on selling this house, are you?" Lily narrowed her eyes. "After all, I was willing to live here and keep it up, and even pay taxes on it. And you can come visit the sea in the summer time, wouldn't it be nice to make your new friends jealous of you for that?"

"Make them jealous?" Petunia's eyes glazed over as she thought of the glee she would have rubbing it in her friend's faces. Then she scowled. "You'd still be here. Not a very nice trade off."

"I might not. As long as you keep the house in the family, I see no reason I couldn't leave for the summer and let you have it all to yourself and your family." Petunia said nothing. "Well, I'm going up now. Goodnight." Lily finally made her way up the stairs. 

Once she reached her room, she locked the door. The lights above her flickered, and then went out. Below her she heard Petunia yelp and begin to scream about bad circuit breakers, but she paid no mind. When Lily's eyes had adjusted, she walked over to her bed and bent down. Lifting the mattress, she reached under, and carefully, as if she were scared a snake might bite her hand off if she moved too quickly. From beneath the futon she drew a large brass key. Taking the key, she then proceeded to sit cross-legged at the end of her bed, staring at the chest that loomed before her. Memories over the first night she had returned flooded back and washed over her.

Sighing deeply, Lily quickly pulled out her wand and waved it at the tiny chest she had brought with her. A few muttered words later, the tiny chest became larger, and she half smirked. Quickly she unpacked all of her muggle clothing, two of her only three muggle pictures, one of Sirius and Arabella, the other of Hagrid, Peter, and Remus. She left the third, one of herself and James, in the trunk. Then with a decisive nod to herself, she slammed the trunk shut, wand inside, and locked it. Putting the key underneath her mattress, she promised herself it was the last time she would ever pick up her wand.

She had felt so very sure that night that she would never pick up her wand again. But now… now the tealeaves, and the storm, not to mention the unexplained killings and that one mass murder that had occurred… it all made her feel as though the only thing to do was to pick up her wand and use it.

But what good would it do? She didn't know where Voldemort was. She didn't know who was with him, or how much stronger he had gotten since she had left the wizarding world. Obviously, much stronger, she reasoned, if he'd been able to commit a mass murder and get away with it. Lily sighed. This was not helping. She had made a promise to herself never to open that chest, never to touch her wand, ever again. A cold wind blew in beneath the cracks in the door, and Lily shuddered. 

Gently, she lifted her hand, not knowing what possessed her to do so, and fingered the brass lock that held the chest shut closed. She inserted the key and turned it, hearing the definitive click that the lock made as it unlocked. Pulling the key out, she placed it on the floor and slowly lifted the top of the trunk.

Below her, Lily heard five loud bangs simultaneously go off, and then loud shouting. It almost sounded like, apparations? And the yelling, two men, not Vernon and Petunia. Finally, one loud phrase rang out amongst the other mutters: "Avada Kadavra!" Lily gasped. Without hesitation, she grabbed her wand and ran down the steps. When she reached the entry, she found the scene. 

One robed wizard, keeled over, and one wizard robed in all black with a black hood up to cover his face. Lily gasped. A Death Eater! In her own house? How dare he! Her blood boiled with anger. First they killed her parents, and now they dare to defile her house and threaten what little remained of her family? How dare they!

"Lily!" Petunia screeched, running behind Lily, who remained stunned in a furious rage at the bottom of the staircase. The Death Eater then turned his sights on them.

"And now, for witnessing the crime I've committed in the name of the Dark Lord, you muggles will die as well!" He yelled. Petunia cowered, but Lily glared.

"How dare you! Accio wand!" Lily waved her wand, and with the flick of her experienced wrist, she disarmed the Death Eater. He stood, stunned. "Petrificus totalus!" Lily cried out again, this time body binding the Death Eater, who fell to lie flat on the ground besides the corpse of the man he had just slain. But the Death Eater fought the spell, and was able to move his mouth.

"You, you're nothing but a muggle! How?" He spat, the top of his robe falling off to reveal and aging man with an upturned nose.

"My name is Lily Evans." Lily told him coldly. The man sputtered.

"James Potter's girl…"

"Right in one." She glared. Petunia, seeing that the danger had subsided for now, stepped out from behind Lily.

"You mean to tell me you attacked our house, and you didn't even know Lily was a witch?"

"Dirty muggle!" He spat. Lily looked at her wand. Then she pointed it at him and gave him a chilling smile. 

"So many curses, not enough of you to try them all out. Insult my sister again, and you'll find out why I graduated top of my class at Hogwarts. I may be a 'mudblood', but you are even filthier than I'll ever be. While I'm only muggleborn, at least I'm not stained with the blood of hundreds of wizards and witches, only two muggles. You just killed a man in cold blood, don't you care?"

"I'll kill you too!" The man screamed. Try as he might, however, he remained bound to now movement. Lily set the spell to last, and then set her sights upon the wizard whom had been slain. 

"You've just killed Joseph Yammer!" She gasped.

"Who?" Petunia cried.

"He's just killed the assistant to the Minister of Magic!" Lily inhaled.

"I have a dead wizard lying on my floor!" Petunia cried. 

"Petunia, snap out of it! I need you to calm down! I can't think when you're crying like that! Hysterics never helped anybody solve anything!" Lily finally barked. It was the first time she had ever raised her voice to her older sister, and it felt good. Petunia immediately stopped, and Lily sighed. "Better. Now, how about some light?" She muttered. Waving her wand and muttering, the room was suddenly lit as brightly as if it were daytime. The two women had to shield their eyes for a moment before they could see again. 

"Petunia? I need to leave. I need to take these men to the proper wizarding authorities."

"Good. Good riddance." She snorted.

"And then I'll be back for my trunk. I need to leave. And you, well, you're leaving anyway, so it doesn't make much difference. Look, I'll be back, alright?" Lily sighed, then, wincing slightly, she lightly touched the corpse of the dead wizard with her left hand, and placed her right foot atop the Death Eater. He moaned, but could do nothing else.

"What? You can't leave me here all alone!" Petunia gasped.

"Would you rather come to freak central in the wizarding world?" Lily asked crossly. Petunia nodded, and Lily blinked. Her sister was serious! This was beyond a miracle! Then again, she had just seen a murder—it was only logical she want to leave the sight of the murder, let alone stay by herself where it had been committed. "Fine. Grab my shoulder, I need my right arm free." Lily closed her eyes and hoped that the group apparation spell she had been working on perfecting before she left worked. 

In the blink of an eye, Lily arrived in auror headquarters, and was instantly swarmed by ten different people, all wondering exactly what had happened. Lily, who had had quite enough by now, glared around the room, and people instantly clammed up to hear what she had to say.

"This wizard I have captured is, most obviously, a Death Eater, and he is responsible for the death of Joseph Yammer, the assistant to the Minister of Magic." She breathed. "Right in my own home… in front of my sister…" Finally Lily's words began to sink in. The Death Eater was apprehended, and the body of the lifeless wizard was levitated and floated off to Saint Mungo's, where they could prepare it for the proper burial.

"Lily?" Petunia asked. Lily looked over at her older sister, who seemed as white as a ghost at the moment, her eyes large with fear. "Why was that man killed?"

"Do you really even care Petunia? After all, we're just freaks."

"I just saw a man die. I want to know why." Petunia whispered. Lily looked at her sister with an immense amount of pity in that moment. How ignorant of the real world her foolish, self-centered sister was.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you'll have to swear on your life that you will never tell a living soul about this, understand?"

"Cross my heart." Petunia made the motion of an 'x' over her chest, and then sealed it by kissing her fingers. 

"In the wizarding world, there was one wizard that had an incredible amount of power and talent. But he decided that any wizards and witches that were not born from pureblooded wizard families, wizards and witches like me, should not be allowed to learn magic. He is on a quest to 'cleanse' the wizarding world of us, the trash. He thinks of muggles like you as slaves, inferior to him and his power."

"What's his name?"

"Most people are afraid to say it. He's called the Dark Lord, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who, but his real name is Voldemort. Anyway. Voldemort has been gaining support for the last few years, and his followers are called Death Eaters."

"That's what you called the killer!" Petunia gasped.

"He was a follower of Voldemort who was sent to kill Joseph because he is—was— a key figure in the wizarding government. It's like a slap in the face to the government to lose someone like Joseph."

"What will happen to that Death Eater?"

"He'll be tried, found guilty—they'll feed him a truth potion that will make him tell the truth—and then sent to the wizarding jail, Azkaban."

"Well, what if he escapes?"

"No one escapes Azkaban. Monsters called Dementors guard the prison. Dementors are almost like ghosts, except they drain the life, the happiness from you. You become weak and unable to move. And if they kiss you, you die. No one can escape from Azkaban, they never have, and never will."

"Then I'm safe, going back home?" Petunia asked carefully.

"I'll put a few charms and spells on the house to protect you, but yes, I'm fairly sure you're safe."

"I want to go home now." Petunia pulled herself together and began to sound more as she had before—snobbish. "Take me home, now! What a bunch of freaks…" 

"Fine." Lily rolled her eyes, but clasped onto Petunia and waved her wand. As soon as Lily had reappeared, Vernon stepped through the door.

"Petunia my sweet!" He roared. Petunia smiled, though it was more reserved than usual.

"What Vernon dear?"

"Guess what I just closed the deal on? Privet Drive, she's ours!" He yelled. Petunia jumped literally into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh congratulations! Can we move in soon? Say tomorrow?" She asked, obviously relieved she might not have to spend more than one night in a murder home.

"Tomorrow? A bit soon, isn't it?" Vernon's nose twitched.

"Please? I can't wait to meet the neighbors! Think of the entertaining we could do!" She chirped.

"Well, I suppose I'd best call the movers in the morning."

"And we'll put this old house up for sale instantly!" Petunia squealed.

"Petunia!" Lily gasped. "You can't sell this house! It's our family's home!"

"Lily, listen to me: our family? It's broken apart. Mother and Father are dead. You are a freak, and I have my own husband with needs I have to see to. Not to mention, I want nothing to do with this house any longer, is that understood?" She clipped, her voice full of double meaning when she spoke the last phrase.

"But I want this house! Just keep it, and I'll send you the money for the taxes and everything, please!"

"No. This house is being sold." Vernon cut it. "I need to make a profit somehow. It goes on the market tomorrow." Lily looked from her sister's face to Vernon's. Then she rushed up the stairs. Quickly, she threw everything she could into the trunk at the foot of her bed and locked it. Then she shrank it, and holding it in one hand, and her wand in the other, she walked back down the stairs.

"Do as you wish." She finally said. Then, without another word, she apparated.

)(

Arabella and Alice stood in their kitchen, wands in hand, aiming at a boggart that had been hiding in the closet for sometime.

"Just open the closet, let it out, and I'll zap it!" Ara told Alice.

"No, you open the door, let it out, and I'll do the zapping." She argued. 

"Alright, we'll both do it. On the count of three. Ready? One, two, three!" Both girls jumped back as the boggart was released into the kitchen. First it became a giant snake with great fangs and scales. Alice jumped back, not wanting to go near the disgusting monster. Then the boggart morphed, and became a dead Sirius, with a blackened face and a noose around his neck. Ara burst into tears, and the boggart morphed once again into another person. This time it was Frank, only he was missing his arms, and his head lolled to one side, tongue sticking out between his teeth. Now both women were frantically trying to cover up their fear, and sobbing hysterically.

"Riddikulus!" A voice rang out loud and clear, dissipating the boggart instantly. Alice dropped to the floor, still heaving, with big teardrops rolling down her cheeks. Ara simply stood there, still howling.

"Come on Ara, don't cry!" Lily cooed her best friend. "It was just a boggart, nothing more. Come on then, it's all right. Si's just fine! It takes more than that to kill a dumb mutt like him, huh?" Ara cracked a smile. Once Lily was sure Ara was fine, she moved to the floor. She only knew Alice by sight, but she had seemed like a nice enough girl back then.

"Alice, it's really okay. I promise Frank is just fine. He's like Sirius, you know? He's got the nine lives of a cat! He can live through anything; don't let some boggart trick you into thinking otherwise. Come on girls, pull yourselves out of it!" Lily clapped, and this time both Alice and Ara laughed through their tears. 

"Thanks Lils." Ara choked out.

"Yeah, thanks Lily." Alice sniffed.

"Any time. Now, why don't you two go sit down on the couch and get comfy? I'll make us some good old fashioned popcorn, and we can watch a sappy romance, huh?" Lily gave them her best grin, even though she herself felt empty inside, and just as ready to burst into tears as they had been. The boggart had begun to take on one final shape before she had been able to stun it—James. Her insides felt twisted and mangled, and her heart ached the way she knew her friends' hearts did, but she wouldn't let it show. They needed her.

"Lils, how is it you always know what to do?" Ara asked as her tears dried up.

"I don't, I only pretend I do. Go on, go sit and I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay." They chorused. As they left the kitchen, Lily finished with rest of the boggart off, and then she began to pop the corn. Three seconds later, she was enveloped in the largest, tightest hug she had ever been in.

"Ara?" She whispered, gasping for air. *


	15. Signature of the Lily

Chapter Fourteen: Signature of the Lily

*Behind her, she could hear Alice chuckle. "Lily! Oh Lily you pratt! How dare you come back and act as if it's nothing! Three months, and I've barely heard from you! What were you thinking, running off like that! And then you show up out of the blue, and don't even act as if you've been gone!" Ara ranted.

"I'm sorry?" Lily asked, hoping it would get Ara to let her go. It worked, and then they just stood, Ara laughing and smiling, and Lily giving her the same plastic smile she had been wearing since she had ended things with James.

"Lily?" Alice whispered. Then she cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Welcome home. I know we don't know each other very well, but from the way Ara and Si and Frank and everyone talk about you, I feel like I know you already." Lily turned her smile towards Alice, only this time she let a bit of genuine happiness slip through. Alice was a nice girl after all.

"Thanks Alice." Then Lily stepped forward and gave both women a hug again.

"Lils, where've you been?" Ara asked.

"With Petunia, you knew that! I even wrote to you to remind you!" Lily reminded her gently.

"You rarely wrote."

"It's dangerous to do much when you're living with muggles. I didn't want them to be targets because they had a muggleborn living under their roof, you know?"

"Why are you back now then?"

"It's a long story- which I would rather not repeat right now. I'm sure you'll hear it tomorrow at work anyway."

"At work?" Alice asked. "Now I'm intrigued. Come on Lily, spill!"

"No. I'd much rather not think of it, actually. I'm going to have a hard enough time getting to sleep on time as it is, much less reliving the nightmare that the daily life usually is." Lily let a hollow laugh escape her dry lips, and cracked a quirky smile towards Ara.

"Lily, are you sick? You don't sound well." Ara asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just tired. You know how you can stay up really late, but after two o'clock, you're sort of half asleep, and everything seems hilarious?"

"Actually, yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Alice replied thoughtfully. Ara just nodded. 

"I feel like that. Popcorn anyone?" Lily asked, holding up the bowl of freshly popped kernels. 

"You sure you're alright Lils?"

"Yup!" Lily smiled as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "So tell me, am I on the couch, or is my old room the same as it was?"

"Same as ever!" Ara laughed. "Alice is staying in the spare—you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. Listen girls, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight!" They chorused. After a moment of silence in the kitchen, Ara opened her mouth, but Alice held up her hand and smiled.

"Go find out what's bothering her. I'll see you in the morning. Remember, tomorrow's Sunday." With one final wink, Alice laughed and took the bowl of popcorn all to herself. Ara grinned and shook her head. Then she headed into Lily's room.

"Alright Lils. What happened?" Lily looked up, and hearing the sternness in Ara's voice, she knew she couldn't worm her way out of this one.

"Ara…" Lily sighed. She didn't want to dump her problems on someone else. "Petunia decided to sell the house. It's just hard for me to see it go, that's all. I'll miss my parents' house, you know?" Lily prayed Ara would buy it.

"Oh Lily!" Ara's eyes softened, letting Lily know she had, indeed, taken the bait. "You'll always have a home here with me! I'm your family! Not Petunia! Blood only goes so deep. Besides, you'll like Alice—she and Frank Longbottom are dating, and he's become like an honorary Marauder, it's great. And Si and I are back together, and Peter and Remus are back home, everything's just like it used to be Lily!"

"I know." She whispered. Not everything… she and James weren't.

"James has been asking about you, you know." Ara avoided eye contact as she approached this dangerous topic.

"He wrote me."

"You sent the letters back unopened."

"I couldn't read them… not after he ignored and used me like that." Lily whispered. "James, of all people, should have known how I would feel if he did that, and he did it anyway…"

"Lily, you need to see him now. He isn't the same James he used to be."

"I know. That's why I left." Lily pointed out.

"No, that isn't what I meant. I meant since you left, he's changed even more. He took you leaving him really hard. When Hagrid accused him of breaking your heart, he actually yelled at him."

"He yelled at Hagrid?" Lily shot up, self-pity forgotten.

"And he's become like a mindless drone. He doesn't even work as hard as he used to. He stares into space, he'll come by and sit in your room for hours sometimes—just sit there, hardly even blinking! And he's always upset, never happy. Every time someone mentions you, he gets misty eyed, then denies the fact that you're broken up, and then he stomps off in another direction. Lily, the man loves you so much that he's pining his life away for you."

"He, he is?" Lily asked, not wanting to get her hopes up. "Yes. And once I come crawling back, he'll start taking advantage of me again. I know how these things work, Ara. I'm a freak; remember? Freaks aren't given the time of day, and certainly not any respect."

"Damnit! I knew that sister of yours would brainwash you with those freak-lies again! Lily, it is not true, you are not a freak, you do to get the time of day, and you get a great deal of respect. James loves you. He loves you." 

"I'd rather not get my hopes up." Lily closed her eyes and lay back down on her bed. Ara looked at her for a moment, then nodded to herself.

"Lily, Alice and I have to go to a meeting tomorrow in Hogwarts. Hagrid will be there, and so will Dumbledore and McGonagall—"

"And the Marauders." Lily added knowingly.

"And the Marauders, and some other people. I'd like it if you came—so would everyone else."

"I don't know Ara. I don't like big groups, you know that."

"Come on Lily. You'll want to be at this meeting, I guarantee it!"

"Will I know anyone else there?"

"Everyone else." Lily looked up at Ara. "Lils, I'm your best friend. Trust me, you'll want to be there." A silence befell them for a moment.

"Alright then. I'll go." Lily nodded, swallowing hard. She'd have to face James…

"Good. Get some sleep; you'll need it! Night!"

"Night!"

)(

As Lily stepped back onto the Hogwarts grounds, she breathed in deeply, remembering her years at the school. The first five seemed to have flown by, all melding together in a pain and suffering, but the last two… Her last two years seemed to stand out like golden gems in a pile of glass. They were her dream, her heaven. 

"Come on Lily, let's go, we don't want to be late!"

"Coming." Lily softly called as she trotted to catch up with the other girls, who had left her behind when she had frozen herself back in time through her memories. Up the stone steps, through the long corridors, around the well-lit corners, the lavishly furnished castle, and towards the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.

"We're ten minutes late." Alice whined as they climbed the spiral staircase.

"It'll be fine when they see who we've brought with us." Ara laughed. Lily remained silent, still not sure what they were going to a meeting about. Finally, after what seemed like a moment of time stretched into eternity, they entered the main room of Dumbledore's office. 

"Nice of you to join us, ladies." Moody belched loudly. Lily hissed, slightly afraid of the madman. 

"Thanks Moody, we missed you too. But we have a reason we're late. Look who's back everybody!" Ara announced as she grabbed Lily's arm and yanked her into the center of the room. Everyone seated at the table had a wonderful view of poor, pale, frightened Lily as she stood, alone, for all of them to see.

"Lily, you've returned." Dumbledore smiled warmly at her. Lily managed a tiny smile back.

"Hello." She whispered. 

"Lils!" Sirius jumped up and caught her in a large bear hug. She hugged him back lightly, and then hugged Remus and Peter as they said hello in the same way. Hagrid, too, stood and rushed to greet the blushing and nervous redhead back from the muggle world.

"Lily!" 

"Hello Hagrid." He mumbled, holding tight to his moleskin coat. When they finally parted, Lily turned, and she came face to face with none other than the very person she wanted to run from for the rest of her life.

"Hello Lily." James whispered. His deep, hoarse voice speed her heartbeat ten fold, and her ears began to ring. Her eyes pricked, and she could feel her throat tighten as she had to confront the man she loved. 

But were those dark circles beneath his eyes? Almost black… And his eyes were completely sunken in and bloodshot. His once handsome face was ghostly white, and his cheekbones were easily visible through his thin face. His once wild glossy black hair lay limp, and his glasses were half cracked and siding off his nose. The black robes he was wearing were threadbare, and his shoes were non-existent—all that donned his feet were socks, one of which had a hole in the toe.

"Hello James." She wanted to burst into tears, to hug him, comfort him, bring him back to life. But she refrained. How could she ever let him have her heart after what he had done before? He would only turn on her and use her again.

"Lily…" James tried to say more, but he was too choked up. With his hands, he slowly reached out and lightly let them slide down her arms, which lay limp at her sides. His Lady Lily had returned. Three months… for three months he had been walking as an eternally damned soul trapped with the living. No one understood… Lily was his very air, the very core of what created him, what allowed him to function. Without her he had become a mindless drone, only capable of simple tasks. 

And now, here she was, his life force, standing before him as perfect as ever. Her shining, soft red hair lay—limp over her shoulders. Her bright, sparkling emerald eyes—lifelessly searched him for something he was scared to reveal. Her pale, smooth skin was still pale and smooth, but this time he could see she was tired, and worn, not healthy and rested. Her robes were brand new, but they did not seem to fit her as well as her old ones—perhaps it was the way she presented herself; the same way she had when he had first met her, when she had thought of herself as a freak. No! 

The entire room watched as James reached out and gently ran his hands down, over Lily's arms, testing her to see if she were real. And they watched as he looked her over, with disbelieving eyes. And then they watched as he fell to his knees, his mouth hanging open in a silent plea.

"Oh God Lily!" James sobbed as he fell to his knees at her feet. "Lily, I'm so sorry! God, what have I done?" The entire room was silent; the breathtakingly beautiful scene had captured the hearts of everyone, but no one so much as their friends. Only they truly knew how much the couple was suffering from their separation. "Lily, I am so sorry." James' sobs were becoming whispers. "Look what I've done to you, look what I've done! You're so unhappy… I made you cry… Lily…Forgive me!"

Lily simply stood, in awe that James had dropped to his knees before her, begging his forgiveness. And he seemed to mean it—this was not one of his half-way, half meant, half-baked apologies, he was a beaten man, on his knees for her! 

"You hurt me James." Her voice wavered, though it was barely louder than a whisper. The crowd strained to hear the words uttered by the two star-crossed, wayward lovers. "You broke my heart. I trusted you. You used me." The tears she had been holding leaked slowly, one by one, slipping down her flawless cheeks and dripping onto James below her. "You broke my heart." She finished.

"Lily." He slammed the floor with his fist. "I should have known better. More than anyone I should have known better! I never should have missed those dinners. I should have cared more about those people than about the situation. I should have paid more attention. But Lily, you have to believe me; I swear upon my parents' graves, that I would never use you! Lady Lily, I love you." By this time James' head was bent, and tears were pouring down his face, wetting the carpet below him.

"James…" Lily whispered. Suddenly, she bent over at the waist and wrapped her thin arms around his neck in the gentlest of hugs. James, feeling her move toward him, took the opportunity to look up into her eyes. But he found they were shut tight, tears still slipping from them as she cried the pain out of her heart. James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter, while Lily buried her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed louder. 

For a moment in eternity they stayed that way, man and woman frozen in an embrace that could warm hearts of ice and shatter hearts of stone. They stayed still, outside of time, in a moment of perfection, where only light radiated and bound them together, intertwining their destinies, their souls. 

When they broke apart, James smiled at Lily; a beautiful, brilliant smile that she could remember had always made her feel giddy inside. She gave him a small smile, spent from the emotion drain of the evening. 

"It's going to take time James." She told him gently.

"I'll work on it, I promise." He vowed very seriously. She nodded, and his hand slipped down and grasped hers in a death grip.

"Are you two finished now?" Moody broke the silence with a rude snorted as he hocked back spit. The rest of the occupants shots glares at him—every single other person had wet eyes. Lily and James blushed, and Lily gave a short, nervous laugh and nodded.

"That was beautiful man, just beautiful." Sirius clapped James on the shoulder strongly pretending as if he hadn't had tears streaking down his face. 

"The meeting, witches and wizards?" Moody prompted again. They sighed, but nodded. Dumbledore, who was just finishing wiping his own tears away, smiled happily. 

"Lily, please have a seat and let us explain to you what exactly is going on." He suggested. She nodded, and as Ara and Alice took their seats besides Sirius and Frank, James pulled her to sit in a seat that had a name plaque with her name written across the front. She felt like laughing hysterically about it for some reason.

"I've been saving you a seat." James whispered. She blushed, but said nothing. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the chair, Ara passed her a handkerchief, and as she wiped her tears away and collected herself, Dumbledore began.

"Lily, we are the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society designed to help thwart the Dark Lord in all his plans to gain power over the wizarding world. We here are the only members, bound by an oath of blood to each other and to Fawkes, the phoenix, for faithfulness to each other. We are willing to lay our lives down at any given time in life in order to prevent the Dark Lord from gaining further power. We meet every Sunday, and we discuss what we have learned from listening to the spies and other civilian-dressed Dark Lord sympathizers, as well as how we might possibly stop him."

"I like the sound of it already." She smiled lightly. 

"Since the beginning, three months ago, we have considered you a member, however, due to your correspondence with me about the muggle opinions of the movements or the Dark Lord, you were unable to sign the oath. Will you today, sign in blood and join us in the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I would be honored." She smiled.

"Lily was your muggle correspondent?" Remus asked in awe.

"I was with my sister in a small muggle town, and before I left, Professor Dumbledore asked if I would write him a weekly report for the duration of my stay and inform him of muggle awareness to Voldemort's movements." She explained.

"Well, no offense Lils, but why'd you come back?" Sirius asked. Ara elbowed him, but he continued to grin. Lily frowned.

"Her house was being sold." Ara answered for her, trying to save Lily the time of remembering the loss of the important old home.

"Actually, Ara, that it isn't all." Lily gulped. "The other night I was in my room, and my sister was in the kitchen. I heard few bangs, and someone shouted out the worst of the Unforgivables. I raced downstairs, wand ready, but it was too late for one wizard. It was a Death Eater, and another wizard in my home, duking it out in my entry hall. I managed to trap the Death Eater, but it when I checked to see who had been killed, I was mortified. Joseph Yammer is dead." A loud clamor went up amongst the table. "Anyway. I brought them back here, and they were taken away, of course. By then I had decided it was time for me to come home, I was needed to help fight here. Then my sister decided to sell our muggle home, which I love very much. I came back right away."

"We're very sorry about everything you've had to deal with in the last few days, I'm sure it hasn't been easy." Professor McGonagall sympathized. 

"But believe me, I would like nothing more than to sign the oath—I would rather fight bound to my honor and to a blood oath than to anyone I didn't trust." Remus smiled, and handed her the parchment and quill. For a moment she looked at the quill, and then she sighed. One thing about muggles: pens were much easier to use than feathers! Nevertheless, she quickly pricked her finger, and scrawled her name out in her own scarlet blood.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Lily Evans. Are you ready for your first assignment?"

"I am." *


	16. First Defiance

Chapter Fifteen: First Defiance

*"Professor? She has a mission already?" Remus looked up in shock. "But you don't give the missions out unless… she's just gotten back! And she's got to be tired! Can't we give this to someone else? To me, or Peter? Please?" Dumbledore smiled down, sadly, at the werewolf.

"I am afraid not, Mr. Lupin. You see, Lily is the only one who would be able to perform this task." Then, turning to the rest of the table, he frowned. "Two nights ago I received word that two muggle artifacts have been bewitched and hidden somewhere within the world. The spells that have been placed upon them are, indeed, deadly to those who come into contact with them—and I can only speculate that the Dark Lord would place such killers in a crowded area, to cause as much destruction as possible.

"Lily, you've had experience with muggles, not to mention have previously worked in the muggle department here. You, better than anyone here, will be able to track the artifacts down before they can cause much pain."

Lily abruptly stood, pushing her chair out from under her, and gasped. "But Professor! Tomorrow the muggles head back to work! If those artifacts are in crowded areas, they'll be activated tomorrow! More than likely, before noon!"

"What kind of artifacts did he bewitch?" Ara asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I am not sure exactly what have been the final choices, but I do know that they were large, easily visible artifacts that could hold enough power to destroy cities if properly unleashed." 

"We have to find them now, tonight, before dawn breaks." Lily nodded. 

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Moody muttered, obviously annoyed he had not found out about this until just now.

"No. Of course, you will all need to keep your eyes and ears open, incase one of Voldemort's spies drops a hint of these artifacts. Other than that, we can only hope they are found soon, before they can cause problems." 

"With that, meeting adjourned." Remus announced. Quickly the majority of the Order's members left, leaving the Marauders and company behind once again.

"Lily, how was your visit to the muggle world?" Dumbledore asked, smiling gently.

"It was fine Professor." She muttered. "Two artifacts…"

"I hope that you'll stay here, even after this fight against the dark side is over." Lily looked up.

"Where else would I go?"

"Back to them muggles." Hagrid sniffed. Lily looked at Hagrid, then put her hand on his arm, as high as she could reach.

"I'm a witch Hagrid. I don't belong with 'them muggles' anymore than a cat belongs in a group of dogs. I can't hide what I am; I just have to keep going. And that means staying here, in the world I belong to."

"Beautifully spoken my dear, beautifully spoken." Dumbledore smiled. She flushed, and flitted her eyes towards James.

"Thank you. Besides. Some things are worth staying for."

"I here that! Three cheers for the Flower!" Sirius boomed. The group laughed, and Lily smiled. It would take time to get used to this life again—she had already forgotten what it felt like to be so close to a group of other people. Time!

"Oh no, the artifacts!" Lily gasped. "Does anyone have a pass to get into the Ministry this late?"

"I do." James muttered. He didn't want to remember that pass; it was what had caused him to ignore Lily.

"Good. I need to get into my old office—I had some gadgets in there that could be of use in hunting these artifacts down. Professor, you said they were large and easily visible, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Alright then, let's get going!" On her enthusiastic note, the rest of the group began to exit Dumbledore's office. 

As they walked down to Hogsmead, Lily lost her enthusiasm and withdrew into herself. This was awkward… it was not so much that she didn't know Frank and Alice that well, nor that she hadn't seen Remus and Peter in so long, just that everyone was walking on eggshells around each other.

And James. Could she trust him with her heart once more? It had felt so wonderful in his arms, so warm and wanted. But what if he forgot her again? If he decided she was merely a tool he could use to perform small errands and charms again? He had promised he would not, but how much could his words mean after his actions had spoken so loudly before? She wanted to feel safe in his arms again, to feel as if the world could come down around their heads and they would be untouched. She had savored that feeling for so long, and missed it terribly now that it was gone. She wanted it back. But it would take time to build her trust again. 'Please wait for me.' She wished mentally.

"Alright. Hogsmead borders. Apparating is well within possibilities." Peter finally broke their silence.

"Lily, you ready? We'll have to apparate to auror headquarters, then work our way down to the muggle department inside the Ministry."

"Alright." She nodded. "I'll see you at home, Ara, Alice. Bye guys."

"Bye Lily!" Remus and Sirius chimed.

"Goodbye Lily, it was nice seeing you again." Frank smiled.

"Lily?" Peter had wormed his way up front to get her attention. "I just wanted to say one thing: James was a jackass, and he knows it. We've all seen him moping about, and we know it's because you've been gone. Please give him another chance—we all swear upon our graves that he's sorry. That's it I guess. Nice to have you back." And before anyone could say anything, Peter apparated before them.

"Wonderful." James grumbled. "It wasn't enough that I begged, he had to make me look like an even bigger loser and do some for me." His shoulders slumped, and his head drooped even farther when Sirius began laughing.

"Potter you pratt! You are a loser! Nothing you do or say now is going to change that! Besides, Lily already knew you were a loser, she's used to it!"

"Shove off Padfoot." James mumbled. "Ready Lily?"

"Yes. See you there." He nodded, and apparated, Sirius' laughing playing like a broken record in his ear. Right after he vanished, Lily waved her wand and appeared beside him within the Ministry. 

As they made their way down the floors towards the muggle department, the air was thick with tension. Neither knew what to say, and neither was sure of how to break the silence. Finally, Lily decided it would be her. Shields went up around her heart, and she cleared her throat.

"Alice and Frank are nice." She managed to squeak out. Feeling James' eyes fall upon her sent chills up her spine.

"They are. Both are aurors."

"I know."

"Oh. Well… they've only just begun dating too. Frank saved Alice's mother's life, and they met when she thanked him. Did you know both of them have seen and escaped Voldemort once?"

"Really?" Lily's eyes widened.

"Just under a month ago—they were nearly caught when they stopped a shipment of supplies to the Dark Lord. Apparently, Voldemort had been waiting because one of the wizards bringing the supply had word on an alliance he was trying to form with the Vampires, and Frank and Alice were caught in the middle of it. They barely escaped with their lives."

"Wow. I wonder if we'll ever run into Voldemort?" James pushed the stop button in the lift and turned towards Lily. As gently as he could, he grasped her by her shoulders and pinned her against the wall. 

"Lily. I've seen him. I've seen the Dark Lord. Moody and I… we saw him, we fought him. And Lily? I swear upon my honor that I will never, ever, let you fight him. I'll protect you Lily, I'll fight to the death to keep you safe from him." Suddenly Lily found herself crushed to James' chest as his arms hugged her tightly. She could feel his cool, ragged breathing as he gently kissed the crown of her head, she could feel his cold fingers as they slid through her auburn hair. And she could hear the sob of pain that welled and caught in James' throat. But then he released her and turned his back to her, pressing the go button on the lift to continue their ride.

When they reached the muggle department, Lily rushed out of the enclosed space and into the larger, darker room. Nothing frightened her more than being with James when she felt so confused. He simplified things so much—he made her love him all over again. But she knew in her mind that she wasn't ready to risk him yet.

"I'll be right back." She whispered, running into her old office and slamming the door. Quickly she sat down at her desk, very much relieved to be free of James for the moment. Besides, there were more pressing, life and death issues here they needed to deal with. 

Large, easily visible artifacts? It could be anything. Lily sighed. When Dumbledore had said artifacts, he simply meant something muggle. It didn't have to be old, or in a museum, and chances were that if they were large, they would not be indoors, they would be an entity all to themselves. What was large enough to be an entity all to itself and hold a great deal of magic?

Lily's mind flooded to the large clock tower in London, Big Ben. She had always thought it was a magical clock—ever since she had seen the Disney movie Peter Pan. Before she had known she was a witch, she had hoped one day she could be like Wendy, flying off with Peter on adventures with magic. She remembered the first time she had visited London on holiday and seen the clock for herself, heard it chime loudly at nine fifteen o'clock as it woke the city to midday. Suddenly, she stood.

"James, James!" She cried. Instantly he burst into the room.

"What? What's wrong?" 

"One of the artifacts, its Big Ben!"

"The clock tower in London?" James scratched his head. Lily nodded.

"It's got to be, it's large enough to hold enough power to destroy the city, and it's been used in legends about witchcraft and wizardry for years. Voldemort more than anything, likes irony. The ironic thing would be the muggle clock tower, with no magic, suddenly using magic to turn on people!"

"All we have to do is apparate to London and shut the spell down. All right, great going Lils! What's next? The other artifact?"

"I'm not sure." There was a slump in their conversation.

"Well, if Big Ben is the first one, it's only logical to assume the second one will be a landmark as well. A muggle built landmark. What about the pyramids?" Lily shook her head.

"The magic is too old, and there aren't enough people around them to destroy. He wouldn't waste his time."

"Okay. Think, think!" James pounded his head against a wall. "What else is rumored to have magic?"

"The Great Wall of China… but that still isn't enough people. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have enough power to enchant the Great Wall, it's too… great, I suppose."

"Rome? The Coliseum?"

"No magic was ever rumored there." Lily pointed out.

"Right. Magic…Okay, how about the Statue of Liberty? Lots of people, he could enchant it, and it's supposed to be a place where dreams come true, that's like magic, isn't it?"

"You mean the giant green lady, right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"It's possible!" Lily yelped with excitement. "And I know how to check as well. There used to be a spell…" Lily turned around in her chair and searched through the books on the shelves behind her desk. Finally she pulled out a very small, very old book. "Here it is. We need a picture of the statue. Can you transfigure me one?" 

James nodded. He waved his wand at a near by paperweight and soon it morphed into a miniature of the statue. Feeling quite proud of his contribution to the mission, he stepped back and let Lily wave her wand and mutter the spell. Suddenly the statue glowed, and red and orange sparks flew from the torch.

"You were right James, it is the Statue of Liberty."

"Smashing! Lily, do you know what this means? It isn't even one in the morning, and already we've solved the mystery! All we have to do is take the spells apart! We'll send Sirius and Ara to do the Statue, and you and I can do the clock tower, and we'll even get to go to sleep tonight!" Lily grinned despite herself.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll tell Ara, and meet you at the tower in half an hour, alright?"

"I'll get to Sirius." James nodded. Without goodbyes needed, the two apparated and went on their separate missions.

Half an hour later, Lily apparated and appeared at the base of the tower. London was quiet, unusual for the city. The streetlights around the clock had already been taken out, and Lily assumed James was already somewhere around. 

"Just like him to get here before me." She shook her head slightly. 

"Lily, I'm up here! The door is open, so come on up!" She heard a whisper carried down by the wind. Looking up, she saw James was indeed already up near the clock itself. Quickly, she rushed the door, and finding it open, she raced through towards the lift. Nearly a minute and a half later she found herself stepping out into the cool London air behind the massive clock face.

"I'm here." She called out, not seeing James. 

"Good." He came from around a pillar. "The spell is attached to the front of the clock face, and as far as I can tell, it's set for nine fifteen—"

"The time in Peter Pan." Lily breathed. James gave her a funny look, but continued. 

"And we need to unravel the spell before then."

"Very well. Do you know how many layers to the spell there are?"

"Only three, very easy to undo… Shh!" James suddenly grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her behind the pillar he had been behind. Voices echoing were growing louder by the second. James pulled Lily in closer, knowing that if worst came to worst, he would go down keeping her safe.

"—could have sworn I heard voices up here Lestrange!"

"Quiet you fool! Who knows what was up here!" A loud, sniveling voice reprimanded. 

"Death Eaters!" Lily whispered. James nodded. "Are they guarding the clock?" James nodded again. 

"Stay here." He warned her.

"No, wait, James!" She hissed. But it was too late; he had already stepped out into the opening.

"I thought I smelled a rat!" James announced his presence. "I didn't think it was such a big one though!"

"Potter!" The two Death Eaters hissed. Lestrange, the taller one, instantly whipped out his wand, but James had been ready long before him. 

"Expellaramus!" The wand went flying, and Lestrange dove for it. James then turned his sights on the other wizard.

"Mutation Arus!" The wizard yelled, and James suddenly felt his body surge. Horns began to break through the skin on his head, and his nose grew longer. Hands began to become hooves, and fur lined his body. Then the transformation stopped, and it seemingly reversed itself. James silently sent a prayer to Lily, whom he knew had muttered the counter curse. But now had to move!

"Petrificus totalus!" James yelled, freezing the wizard who had cursed him. Then a deafening crack echoed throughout the clock tower, and a taller, more intimidating figure appeared through the thick fog that blanketed the room.

"James Potter." The voice hissed. James shuddered.

"Voldemort." The two glared, and then Voldemort opened his wretched mouth and laughed, a chilling, bone creaking, hollow laugh.

"Very good boy, you've ruined my plans again." The laugh died, and a sneer replaced it. "For the last time!" He screamed. "Crucio!" Unimaginable pain slammed James like needles and knives being pressed into him from every angle. The intensity of the hatred that surged through the curse doubled the sting as it throbbed and slashed through his body.

"No! James!" Lily screamed as she watched him fall to his knees, writhing in pain. "Colloportus!" She waved her wand. Voldemort flew back and was knocked against the wall, then lay still. James stopped gasping, and Lily ran to his limp form.

"Master!" Lestrange cried out. He flew to Voldemort's side, and then turned on James and Lily. "I'll kill you! Avada…"

"Lestrange, muggles!" Voldemort's slitted eyes flew open. "Apparate, now!" 

"And Kerin?" Lestrange motioned towards the petrified wizard.

"Leave him! Go, now!"

"Yes master." Lestrange hesitated for a moment, then did as he was told. Voldemort limply stood and Lily and James readied their wands. But before they could do much else, the Dark Lord vanished into thin air. Voices came echoing up the hall, same as they had before, and a flashlight shone faintly in the distance.

"Can you move James?" Lily asked.

"Yes. The clock!" 

"I took care of the first two layers while you fought the Death Eaters. Let me take care of the last, you grab that other Death Eater."

"Alright." James turned and raised his wand. Levitating the Death Eater, he quickly looked towards Lily. "Lily, what's the group apparation spell?"

"Apparation multiveus." She hissed. He waved his wand, and disappeared. Just as she finished removing the deadly spell on the clock, the voices became louder. Lily smiled. Just in the nick of time! Waving her wand, she too apparated away from the battle scene as two confused watchmen climbed into the empty, seemingly perfect, clock room. *

~~~How do you guys like it so far? Is it okay? I've actually finished writing it, so the updates will come pretty regularly now! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Much love, Vixen~~~


	17. A Celebration of Vows

Chapter Sixteen: A Celebration of Vows

            *Four days after the major fight between Lily and James and the Dark Lord Lily finally decided she was ready to return to work. For the last three days she had been sleeping, resting, and coming to terms with the battle. She had faced down Lord Voldemort, the one wizard most feared.  She was not pleased at herself, as she had assumed she might be if she had taken on the Dark Lord.

            Instead, she was fearful. He would come after her, he would exact revenge, of this she was certain. Fear replaced the feeling of pride, and uncertainty of the future replaced her worry of the present. Was this why James had grabbed her in the elevator? Was this why he had sworn to protect her?

            It had crossed her mind that he, too, must be wallowing in fear and shame. She knew he had fought Voldemort before, and this time he had again escaped with little less that a nightmarish memory of the Dark Lord. Still, the same fear of revenge must be weighing his shoulders down too.

            "Lily? You up?" Alice was standing outside her door.

            "Yeah, morning Alice." She smiled and sat up in bed. It was still early in the morning. 

            "I wanted to ask you something."

            "Sure."

            "Well, last night I was out with Frank…" 

            "I know, I watched you leave." Lily pointed out, giggling. Indeed, she and Ara had watched Alice leave, and teased and taunted her about it until she and Frank were out of earshot. Alice flushed.

            "Anyway. Last night Frank took me to a really nice restaurant. We had dinner, he even asked me to dance! And then, later, he asked me to marry him." The last sentence came out in a small whisper.

            "He did?" Lily whispered, matching her volume. "Oh Alice, how wonderful for you! I'm sure you'll be happy together!" Alice laughed, her face becoming redder by the moment. 

            "Yeah, I'm thrilled about it—I've been in love with him since we met I guess. Anyway. We've decided to marry soon—we want all the time together we can have, with Voldemort running around out there and our jobs being what they are…"

            "Stop! You can't let that dark wizard dictate your life! You are not about to die any time soon, Alice, and neither is Frank! Don't worry about how much time you have together, I know you'll live a long and happy life."

            "Well, I'd like to think the same way, but Frank and I, we've just been talking about that a lot lately, and it's what we've come to except. If it happens, it happens. We just want to get married now to spend all the time together we possibly can."

            "It is sort of a romantic thought." Lily added. "All the time together you possibly can… so sweet."

            "Ara promised to be my Maid of Honor… I was wonder, though, if you'd like to be a bridesmaid?"

            "Oh Alice!" Lily breathed in. "I would be honored!"

            "Thank you!" Alice smiled brightly and hugged Lily.  "The wedding is actually next Monday—it's going to be very small, his mother and mine, and you and Ara, the Marauders, of course, and we weren't sure about it, but we were thinking of extending the invitation to the rest of the Order of the Phoenix—we're pretty sure Moody won't come anyway. It's still less than thirty people."

            "It sounds wonderful!"

            "Did you ask her?" Ara poked her head in the door.

            "And she said yes!" Alice nodded vigorously.

            "I told you she would!" Ara laughed and joined them on Lily's bed. "Alice told me Frank wants James to be his best man, and Sirius to be the other usher… I started laughing when she said that, it means you and I have to switch dates for the night!" She laughed at Lily.

            "That's not a big deal." Lily smiled slightly. "James and I still aren't what we were, and I would rather be with Si, if you don't mind."

            "Not at all, I completely understand you." Ara smiled too. "Oh, Alice, this is going to be so much fun! You get to go robe shopping, and cake shopping, and flower shopping! Oh, you have to take me!" Alice laughed.

            "It's only a small event…"

            "Only! Small! This is your wedding!" Ara boomed. Lily gave Alice a sympathetic glance. Then she dropped it and opened her mouth to speak.

            "I'm glad she's not planning my wedding." She whispered evilly. Alice paled.

            "Lily, you traitor!" Grabbing Lily's pillow, she used it to smack her, and then Ara, who was still ranting about shopping. Lily grabbed another pillow, and soon a feather-filled fight ensued. 

            An hour later Ara and Alice, who had been forcefully dragged along, left to go shopping. Lily, on the other hand, was just finishing dressing when she heard a knock at her apartment door. Muttering the counter curse to open the door, she found it was James who stood before her.

            "Hey Lily." He robotically greeted her.

            "Hello James. Come on in." Lily said, frowning. It was not that she didn't want to see James, no. In fact, she loved being able to see him again. But what bothered her was his appearance. He still looked less than halfway decent. It was as if something was still bothering him. And perhaps it was. But what, she did not know, and he would not share.

            "James, are you hungry? I was just about to make some breakfast for myself."

            "I am, but let me make it for you." He offered, a small glint of mischief returning to his dull chocolate eyes. Lily's eyebrows rose in disbelief. He hadn't cooked for her in years!

            "Alright if you're sure…"

            "I am. Let me see… your favorite breakfast is waffles and scrambled eggs, right?"

            "Very good." Lily smiled. He too, smiled, and took one of her hands. Leading her into the kitchen, he pulled out one of the stools that sat around the tall island in the center of the room.

            "Your table awaits, mademoiselle." He bowed. She giggled. As he began moving around the kitchen looking for condiments and ingredients, Lily watched him like a hawk.

            "James?"

            "Huh?"

            "Why did you come here this morning? It wasn't to make me breakfast." James sighed. His Lily… she was too smart for even his tricks. Well, he would have to do this sooner or later.

            "Frank Longbottom asked Alice Dove to marry him."

            "Next Monday." Lily's eyes never left James, who kept busy at the stove across from her. As James put the eggs on the plates besides the waffles, he pulled forks out of the drawer and placed one on the plate. Then he handed it to Lily. Waiting for her to test it, he watched her.

            She looked better, he noticed. Her eyes were still glazed over with a fake happiness, and her hair was still not as full as it had been, but her pale skin was looking more healthy, and her robes fell better around her petite form. He loved this tiny woman before him so much, how he could sit there without gathering her up in his arms still surprised him. Self-control was the key, but it was slowly losing the battle to instinct and lust.

            "Is it good?" He asked her as she took her first bite. He savored the expression of heaven she let slip.

            "Mm… James, you are a great cook. You should have opened a restaurant instead of becoming an auror." She teased. Then her face became serious once again. "What does the wedding have to do with why you came James?"

            "Oh Lily." James moaned and sat beside her, his plate forgotten. But he was unable to finish. Shaking his head, James searched for the words. What could he possibly tell her? "Lily, do you remember when your sister got married? And I came to be the usher, and we went to the party afterwards?"

            "The reception? Yes, of course. And my father kept shooting you death glances for dancing with me."

            "And do you remember the night before the wedding Lily?" Lily strained hard, but she did indeed remember that night…

_            "Lily." He stated softly. Then he opened his arms and held them out. Lily looked at him for a moment, then flung herself into them and held on tightly. "It's ok Lily, it's alright. I told him off good for you. No one will ever hurt you while I'm around, I promise. God Lily, I swear no one will ever hurt you when I'm around. I'm kill them if they do."___

_ "James…" She whispered. She wasn't crying, but she was so choked up with emotion she could barely speak. "Thank you."_

            "Vernon was horrible before the wedding. He's better now, at least, he's faithful to my sister." Lily flushed. 

            "That isn't it Lily. See, that night I promised you something, I promised myself something: I promised I would always protect you. And I tried as best I could to protect you at Hogwarts. And I tried as hard as I could to protect you when I first became an auror. But then, in all that rush to protect you? I think I somehow I got caught up in the system, and I lost focus. Lily, all this time, trying to protect you, I never realized, the person you needed the most protection against was _me_. 

"Then, after the other night with Voldemort… I wanted to protect you! I tried to! But it didn't do any good. _You_ stopped that curse from taking over me. _You_ saved the clock tower. _You_ blew Voldemort back when I fell. Lily, all this time, I've tried to protect you, but last night I realized, I can't protect you. God Lily, I couldn't protect you from _me_, how am I supposed to protect you from people like Voldemort?"

"James…" But Lily couldn't say much. James was right. In every way, he was right. Nonetheless, it made her feel awful knowing it. "James, you did protect me the other night. From those Death Eaters, and from Voldemort. You weren't going to tell them I was there, hiding. _That_ is protection."

"It wasn't enough Lily! They would have found you! I would have lost you again! I only just got you back, I can't lose you again!"

            "James, you don't have me back yet. You hut me so deeply… I can't even begin to tell you how much pain you caused me." Tears threatened to spill over her glassy eyes. "Incredible pain. You need to earn my trust again James."

            "I know that." He whispered. "But I wouldn't have even had the chance to do that if you had died."

            "I'm not planning on dying any time soon James."

            "You don't need to plan it for it to happen. Death is like that Lil."

            "You called me Lil." She smiled. He looked up through haggard and tired eyes, confused. "You stopped calling me Lil a long time ago James. It was nice to hear again."

            "You'll always be my Lady Lily." He smiled. Lily was blinded by the light that shone when his face lit up. He was happy! And he was calling her Lady Lily! She wanted to kiss him.

            "Eat your breakfast James, you need it." She ordered him instead. Not yet. She couldn't submit to him yet. She needed to protect herself, after all.

            "Yes dear." He smiled. She giggled, unable to help herself.

)(

            "Witches and Wizards. We are gathered here today to witness the binding of this wizard, Francis Longbottom, to this witch, Alice May Dove. Does anyone object to this binding?" With a small pause that remained empty, the minister who was conducting the ceremony continued. "Very good. Do you…"

            Frank and Alice stood surrounded by their friends and family in a large courtroom in the Ministry of Magic. Up front a Minister was conducting the ceremony. Lily and Ara stood to the left of Alice, Lily trying to comfort Ara, who was in tears. James and Sirius stood on the other side of the couple, both staring into space. Around them stood the other members of the Order, and, of course, both Alice's and Frank's mothers. The wedding was a very simple ceremony, and afterwards there would be refreshments and such on the other side of the courtroom.

            "I pronounce you wizard and wife, you may kiss the bride." With that, Alice and Frank turned to each other and looked, lovingly, at one another. Then she laughed, and pulled Frank in for a kiss. At that moment, both mothers rushed forward and began hugging and kissing the newly married couple. 

            "I love Frank's mother. She's so… happy." Sirius snorted. James elbowed him, but smirked.

            "Leave them alone Padfoot, they just got married for crying out loud." Then another elbow met Sirius' stomach, much harder than James' had.

            "Yeah Si, leave them alone. How dare you make fun of them on their wedding day? James, you need to be more forceful with him. Really open up and let him have it when he deserves it. Like now."

            "Yeah." Sirius whispered, still recovering. "Let me have it when I deserve it."

            "Si, you alright?" Remus asked as he joined them.

            "Fine." He muttered, glaring at his long time girlfriend. "I do feel pain you know."

            "I know." She smirked.

            "Just reminding you." He pouted. Peter laughed. 

            "James, you're looking much better than you have been." He remarked.

            "A woman does wonders for a man." He smiled, wistfully looking over at Lily, who was speaking to Hagrid.

            "You love her huh? I mean, you really love her?" Peter asked. 

            "I do. I would die for her Pete."

            "How do you know you love her though? What tells you?"

            "The pain I feel whenever I'm not holding her, and the happiness I feel whenever I am. It's really mixed up Pete. All I know is that it's called love. I just wish she would open up to me again. I hurt her so bad… I'm such an idiot."

            "She'll come crawling back sometime James, she loves you, doesn't she?"

            "I don't want her to come crawling… I should be crawling. I just want her to come back."

            "Ah, James, I'm glad I caught you. I had some news I thought you might find rather interesting, and seeing as how we're in the Ministry, I feel fairly safe telling you here." Dumbledore approached them.

            "What's wrong Professor?" 

            "I'm afraid we've had word that the Dark Lord is very close to signing an alliance with the vampires." The circle of friends jaw's dropped.

            "But, didn't Frank and Alice foil that plan the first time they came into contact with Voldemort?" Remus asked. "I mean, now they've met him twice, I thought they had stopped him the first time with vampires though."

            "What they stopped, he merely found another way around. I was thinking it might be time to send an experienced team out—for reconnaissance, you'll understand." Dumbledore winked, assuring James there would be more involved. "But I only wanted to run that by you. Today we should be celebrating, after all."

            "Of course." James murmured. His vision swam, and he looked over to his life source, hoping she would give him strength. What he saw made him see red. Lily was almost in tears! Quickly he excused himself from the group and made his way over to her.

            "— Selling the house now. I love that house, and she's selling it." His ears perked up at her voice.

"Lady Lily?" He asked. Lily spun around, and Hagrid took notice of James. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She chirped, blinking away the melancholy tone that had been plaguing her voice before.

"I—" But before he could say much more, Ara had tapped her glass in the motion of a toast.

"I would just like to congratulate both Alice and Frank, two young kids in love, and I know that they will live long and happy lives. Cheers boys and girls!" The occupants of the room clapped and cheered for the couple, which had turned to leave.

"We'll see you in a week Alice!" Ara yelled after them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"That's almost nothing Ara," Alice joked as she was leaving. Ara feigned hurt, then laughed. 

"Alright, then be careful and have fun! Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Lily called, and was echoed by James behind her, and the rest of the Marauders near by. Once they had left, Lily, James, and Hagrid joined the other three Marauders, Ara, and Dumbledore in their circle.

"Lily. I was just telling James I might have another errand for you to run."

"What? Professor, no." James interrupted. "You can't ask Lily to do this. I won't let you. She can't."

"She can't?"

"I can't?" Both Lily and Hagrid said at the same time. "Why not?"

"I won't let you… Lily, it's too dangerous."

"James, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Lily pointed out crossly.

"I made a promise Lily."

"Then who's to protect me from you?" James stopped. That was just it, wasn't it? That was their problem: she couldn't trust him, and he didn't trust himself with her. Still…

"But Lil, it's dangerous. It's about Voldemort." He whispered. Then and only then did Lily pause. 

"Him?"

"Yes, indeed. Rumor has it that the Dark Lord is closer than ever in forming any alliance between himself and the vampires. Something needs to be done." Dumbledore looked quite serious. "But perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere?"

"Your office, in an hour?" Lily asked. "You'll be there, won't you, James?"

"If you will, yes."

"Very well. I will see you both soon. Oh, I had best be on my way—if I don't get back, I'll miss dinner at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled. "I shall see you all later." And he was gone.

"Apparated to Hogsmead I'll bet." Remus said.

"I need to get home and change, coming Lily?" Ara grabbed Lily's hand.

"Yes."

"We'll see you all later then. Ciao!" Ara said as she apparated, Lily in tow. *

~~~I would just like to take a moment to thank everyone who emailed me about ff.net taking OCL off without any valid reasons. It means so much that you all took the time to email me:  RandaManda1415, HeavenlyMystie, SnowyPrincess103, Barbara, Isis197, Lilyclio, Chickensoup3, ToonedIn, Icy2, Reviewer, and Anonymous, and countless others. I don't like making out lists like this in case I forget someone, but in this case all of these people really made me feel like my complaint to ff.net was justified, and that I wasn't whining over nothing. Thank you all so much for your support. Remember, even if you can't find Our Complicated Lives here on ff.net, it will always be posted on my personal website, the Fanfiction HQ. Much love and thanks always, Vixen~~~ 


	18. Second Defiance

Chapter Seventeen: Second Defiance

*When James finally reached Dumbledore's office, he found Lily was already snuggled down in one of the large armchairs that sat next to the fireplace. She was sipping tea, and Dumbledore was drinking a cup of his own and standing near by.

"James, why don't you have a seat?"

"You're early." He looked at Lily, knowing why she had come early. She had wanted to hear what Dumbledore had to say before he was there to interrupt and refuse her the opportunity to fight.

"Yes." She was short with her words. It was apparent she was deep in thought.

"Professor. Are you going to tell me exactly what you want us to do?"

"James. I was thinking, perhaps you should rest here at headquarters, and let someone else go. Sirius, or even Remus." Dumbledore finally suggested, after looking James over.

"Is Lily going?"

"She hasn't quite decided…"

"Yes." Lily automatically replied. "I'm going to do it. I want to." She looked up. "I took an oath, anything to help Professor, and I meant it. I'm going to take the assignment."

"Then I'm going too."

"James, you're already run down…" Dumbledore tried to convince him.

"Sir. I promised myself something, and I'm not about to go breaking that promise. Even if you send Sirius or Remus, I'm still going to follow them. There's no way I'm sending my Lily into hell without going myself."

"Are you sure James?" Dumbledore asked once more.

"Positive. Lily goes, I go."

"Lily, do you understand him?"

"I wouldn't, Professor, have it any other way. If I have to go with someone, then James is who I want to go with." James looked at her in disbelief. 

"Lily?" He asked.

"We work well together James, and we've had experience." She told him. Then she dropped her head. "You understand me."

"Alright then. Why don't you have a seat James? I'll better explain what needs to be done." James looked around for a seat, but found none.

"Professor?" He asked. Dumbledore blinked.

"Oh, I am sorry. I've been cleaning this place out, and removed the majority of the furniture to do so."

"Here James." Lily stood, offering her seat. "Sit here."

"No, I'll stand."

"Sit." Lily implored him. "You'll need to be sitting to here this." James looked at her, a bit awed and somewhat worried, but nodded.

"Alright then." Taking the seat, Lily moved to stand behind the armchair.

"James. Within the large forest in Transylvania, at the far northern end, there is a small castle. Within the castle, there are five vampires. These five vampires are The Five, the leaders of the vampire clan. If you can eliminate those five coffins, well, the Dark Lord will lose any treaty he was about to sign."

"The Five?" James gulped. The Five, the most feared and brutal vampires in the world. And Dumbledore wanted them to destroy their coffins? 

"I would like to send more of you, but I know that the less of you there are, the better. It will be easier for you to move, hide, and ultimately reach your goal. Well James? Will you still go?"

"Breath James." Lily prompted him, lightly rubbing the back of his neck. He leaned back into her touch and closed his eyes.

"I told you once Professor. If Lily goes, I go. Especially if it's after The Five." 

"Very well James. You two can leave as soon as you're ready. I feel you should know, James, that though the Ministry knows where The Five have been living, and have known for quite some time, they are refusing to do anything about them. Even though the Dark Lord is using them to create an alliance between the vampires and himself, they are still unwilling to do anything, mostly because they fear the consequences."

"So we're doing it because the Ministry's too scared to send aurors out to do the job. Well, at least it'll get done. Those vampires have been problems for the Ministry for years now." James shook his head.

"James, Professor Dumbledore told me that if we leave soon, we might be able to get there before the vampires. Apparently they're in Canada at the moment."

"Perfect. We'll get in, get out, and move on. Lily, are you ready to leave now?"

"Let me go back to the apartment first. I think Ara should know—and I would like to get one or two things."

"Good idea. Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony should know, and that invisibility cloak might be helpful. I'll meet you in, say, an hour?"

"Where?" 

"Three Broomsticks. We'll drink to our mission before we leave, how's that sound?" James smiled a sad smile, hoping Lily would say yes. It would be their last time for peace if they were going to do this.

"Alright James. One hour, the Three Broomsticks. I'll see you then. Goodbye Professor." Lily nodded. Picking up the broom she had used to get to Hogwarts, she took off, flying off through one of the windows in Dumbledore's office. James watched her leave for a moment, then turned.

"If I'm going to meet her in time, I have to get going. I'll see you later Professor—If we make it through this, that is."

"Have faith James, have faith." Were the last words James heard from Dumbledore's mouth. 

)(

"Nothing like butterbeer in the entire world." James contently sipped at his mug. "It does have a nice taste, doesn't it?" Lily smiled weakly.

"And to think you didn't want to even try it the first time we drug you into Hogsmead."

"You convinced me."

"And you liked it."

"I did." When Lily made no further comment, James lost his nerve to speak to her and, as quickly as he could, drowned the liquid. Lily sat watched as he drank swiftly, but instead of following his example, she placed her mug on the table. "We should probably consider taking muggle transportation—if we don't, it will be far too obvious what our intentions are."

"Good idea. You're good with muggle things, how do we go about that?"

"Two options, I suppose. One would be drive, or rather, take a train, and the other fly. Planes are a better choice though, because they're much faster."

"Fly? Inside of one of those airplanes?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No. Just surprised. Muggles come up with the best ideas sometimes. Still, I'd rather feel the wind in my hair and ride a broom any day."

"Come on James. If we don't leave now, we'll never catch any flights today.

"Lead the way."

Sooner rather than later Lily and James arrived in the airport in London and had bought their plane tickets. It had taken them a little longer than the usual time, mostly due to James' utter fascination with muggle 'toys' and systems. Still, they were finished boarding, and Lily was now trying to settle James, who wanted to see everything all at once.

"James, please sit down! The stewardess is coming back, you can ask her a million questions when she does!"

"But Lils, how does the plane fly? Doesn't it seem too heavy? How do they get enough speed?"

"She can tell you all about it later." Lily rolled her eyes. He was acting as if he were a child—she had never seen this side of him before. Not even when they had been at Hogwarts had he acted so flighty and absurd. "James, look out the window!" Lily suddenly hissed. 

"Why?" He peered down, and saw nothing but trees and clouds.

"That's the forest we're going to be trekking through." James stopped, his inquisitive words halted in his throat, and then he whistled. 

"Don't worry Lily. We're going to do just fine." He finally said, though it was really more for his benefit than hers. Lily, noticing this, smiled at him and placed her hand over his.

"Of course we'll do fine James. If we fail, Si and Ara will kill us."

"If we fail, we'll be too dead to kill." He whispered back, fear in his voice.

"Then we'll just have to haunt them, won't we?"

"Flight 97, now arriving in Transylvania." The pilot came over the loudspeaker. They were asked to sit, and out their seatbelts back on, which Lily and James did not need to be told. 

Finally, as they walked outside into the freezing weather, they stopped to collect themselves. James adjusted the pack of equipment he had brought, shifting the weight from one shoulder to the other. Then he looked around, unsure of where they would be heading next. Lily had been in charge of directions. Taking a quick glance over at her, James narrowed his eyes in concern. Then, as quickly as he could, he dropped the pack he had been carrying and removed his large muggle coat.

"Lily, put this on, you must be freezing." Lily looked at the coat James was offering her. It would be two sizes too big, but the gesture meant more than anything. James hadn't been too focused on his assignment; he had been more worried about her! Smiling through her chattering teeth and blue lips, she took the coat.

"Thank you James." He grinned brightly when she thanked him, then picked up his pack again. It was a little chilly, but nothing he couldn't handle. Lily was more important.

"So which way Lils?" He asked.

"Well, the forest is to our right, about an hour's drive from here. We're almost in the middle of nowhere now, come to think of it. After we reach the forest, it should take us two days or so to get to the castle. It's straight through."

"Well then, it looks like we've got some walking to do. Driving is faster than walking, right?"

"Right. It'll take us a couple of house at least just to get to the forest, and we should try to stay out of sight and off the main roads."

"Alright then. To grandmother's house we go." James chuckled, and Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing. Off they set, away from the airport and towards the forest.

Two hours later the scenery around them began to change. The rocky, shrubby terrain they had been hiking through became more wooded, and the trees grew thicker with moss and leaves. They passed deer, and other wildlife that was not intimidated by their presence. Then the road began to slope, and finally, there came a fork in the concrete road. 

At the fork, they paused, and as they shared a canteen of water, Lily felt something cool and wet land on the tip of her nose. Looking up, she was met with an astounding view of the heavens as the blackened clouds opened and dropped upon them tiny, delicate flakes of cool, frozen water. 

"James." She breathed, afraid to move and break the stillness and perfection of the moment. "James, look, it's snowing."

James looked up, and found that the tiny white flakes were beginning to spill from a rip in the clouds. Then he looked back down at Lily, who was staring up in wonderment. Tiny white flecks were caught in her Indian red hair, and the smile on her face lit up her glowing jade eyes. Beautiful. If ever there was a woman who was perfect, it was his Lady Lily.

"Lily," He breathed. She looked down, and her breath was caught by the deep need in his husky voice. His coffee eyes seemed to hold an irresistible and alluring begging, and his thin lips were pressed together as he tried to contain a force from deep within. Then he cleared his throat, and stood. "We should get going." She stood as well, blinking. Thank goodness he had broken eye contact. If he hadn't…

"Right. We need to go straight into the forest from here, not take one of the roads." She told him. He nodded, and silently they began they ascent once more.

They reached a large clearing in the forest as night fell on the second day. Before them loomed a monstrous castle. Large tiers and turrets flew high into the snowy sky, and flying buttresses deterred unwanted visitors. Gargoyles and statues of screaming people littered the roof of the castle, and there were no lights shining anywhere from within.

"It isn't Hogwarts, that's for certain." James mumbled.

"I thought it was supposed to be a small castle." Lily joined him in whining. Then she became serious. "Alright. We need to get in, destroy the coffins, and get out as quickly as possible. I don't think any of The Five are here… but you never know, so be on guard."

"How about we take the invisibility cloak in? That should keep our presence hidden until we know exactly who and what is in there."

"Alright." Lily nodded. James pulled the cloak out from his pack and wrapped it around both himself and Lily. Silently they snuck through the clearing and made their way to the door, which was only held shut with a simple lock. "Alohomora!" Lily whispered. The door opened easily, and the two slunk in, shutting it behind themselves and hoping no one had noticed their entrance.

"If there are vampires here, they'll just be waking now, with the moon rising."

"Yes, but where would their coffins be? Surely not in bedrooms, like the living?"

"Dungeons I'm betting. Let's check there first." Lily nodded, and the two made their way towards the towering staircase that lead both up and down. The lavishly furnished castle included a most disgusting array of artifacts, and several times the pair had to stop for Lily's constitution. 

"How can anyone skin a human being and then frame it on a wall, as if it's some sort of prize?" Lily cried. James could do nothing but hold her as they walked away from the portrait of skin. 

Down they went, into the darkened caverns. When they found no coffins in the dungeons, they had worried. Until Lily pointed out that the steps that had stopped were not the only in the room. Another staircase that led down into catacombs took them into chamber after chamber of bone filled and flesh rotted tombs that had been carved out and used long before their time. Finally they reached a large, empty cavern with torches lit. James, who had enchanted his wand to give themselves light underneath the cloak, put it out quickly, and they looked around in silence and awe.

Five giant coffins lay inside a star that had been painted upon the floor of the cave. Each coffin was heavily inlaid with stunning rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and gold and silver carvings. They shone brightly, lighting up the room with a vast array of different colors as candle and torchlight bounced off of them.

"Master!" They heard a hiss come from the far corner of the room. Shocked, the couple instantly turned their heads from the gilded deathbeds and towards the hissing. A giant snake lay sitting in the corner, atop the body of a pale creature. The hissing continued, but neither Lily nor James knew what the snake spoke of as they stood there in trepidation.

"That snake," James whispered without moving his lips. "Belongs to Voldemort." Lily gulped. Suddenly there was a blinding flash, and before them stood the Dark Lord himself.

"There are two rats in this room, as I here it." The black man whispered. Raising his wand, he called out a loud curse, and a bluster of wind arose, knocking Lily and James to their feet, and blowing the invisibility cloak off in the process. "There they are!"

"Voldemort!" James growled.

"Potter, Evans! Haven't I seen enough of you? Isn't it enough to know that I will kill you one day? You have to come to me? Well, you make my job more enjoyable!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lily screamed. "What about the treaty with the Vampires?"

"Treaty?" Voldemort smiled. "I don't negotiate! Crucio!" He screamed at Lily, who writhed in pain as knives pinned her to the ground, immobile.

"Stop it!" James screamed. "Impedimenta!" Voldemort was forced back, and the snake slithered forward, hissing at James. 

"Colloportus!" Lily screamed. The snake went flying against the wall and lay still. 

"You like that curse, don't you?" James asked, slightly grinning. Then it faded. "You alright?"

"Fine, watch it!" 

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort yelled out. James dove as far as he could, and the spell barely missed him. Feeling guilty he had gotten caught off guard; he took his anger out on the Dark Lord.

"Petrificus totalus!" But the spell missed, and Voldemort laughed. 

"You can't get me, Potter! I'm going to take these coffins and hold The Four, previously The Five," he motioned to the dead vampire in the corner, "at ransom. They'll be forced to help me! You and that bitch mudblood will both be killed for defying me! No one defies the Dark Lord, no one!" He screamed, laughing insanely.

"Lacarnem inflamare totalus!" Lily screamed out, pointing her wand at one of the coffins. The jewel encrusted box burst into flame, and the intensity of heat pushed her and the Dark Lord back. "You can't ransom them if we destroy them!" She cried.

"Lacarnem inflamare totalus!" James screamed out, following Lily's example. He set another on fire, and the Dark Lord boomed. 

"I will kill you for this! Avada Kadavra!" But he missed James again, and set his sights on Lily. James looked up just in time to wave his wand.

"Protego!" The curse Voldemort had sent at Lily was blocked, and James stood, furious. "How dare you attack her! I'm going to murder you!" Lily stood, and aimed at the final two coffins.

"Lacarnem inflamare totalus! Lacarnem inflamare totalus!" She yelled. They burst into flames, and then Voldemort was trapped within a ring of fire. 

"No!" He cried, the evil voice stung Lily and James' ears. He grabbed the knocked out snake, and pointed at the two aurors. "I swear on my honor. I will kill you and your family for this, I swear it!" Then he was gone in an apparation burst. James quickly ran to Lily, who had sunk to her knees, wand limp in her hand.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Lily looked up, with a tired fear in her eyes.

"Is he gone? Is Voldemort gone?"

"He's gone." James assured her. "Come on, we have to get out of here, before the fire catches us too." Lily tiredly nodded. "Do you think you can apparate?"

"Yes. Where?"

"Go directly to your apartment, I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Lily nodded. Breathing in deeply, she gathered the strength needed to lift her wand. And then, with a tiny wave, she was gone. James felt like laughing. He and Lily had just escaped the Dark Lord for a second time, not to mention stopped a deadly alliance. As tried and worried as he was, James felt euphoric. How long would his luck hold out? Then he too, apparated. *


	19. Down on One Knee

Chapter Eighteen: Down on One Knee

*Friday morning, three o'clock AM was how the clock read when Lily appeared in her living room. Exhausted, she dropped to her knees and leaned against the sofa. Her head fell between her folded arms, and as quietly as she could, she began to sob. 

Voldemort had truly frightened her. It was not his snake, nor his use of the unforgivable curses, or even his petty threats upon her life. It was his threat to James she had worried about. James had fought Voldemort now thrice before, but never before had she heard Voldemort threaten to kill James with such a passion. In the background, she dimly heard the apparation burst James made as he arrived.

When James saw Lily hunched over on the floor, he worried. But when he saw her eyes were leaking tears, he panicked. Lily was his strength, and when hers failed, he felt as though she should at least be able to fall back onto him to hold her up. 

"Lily?" He whispered, kneeling down behind her. She continued sobbing. "Lily, it's me." Lightly, afraid she might pull away, James reached out and stroked her hair softly, comforting her as best he could from a distance.

"James." Lily cried. Finally she turned around and flung herself into his arms. James was shocked for a moment, then smiled and hugged her hard, rubbing her back and whispering hushing sounds.

"What's wrong Lily?" He asked.

"James… Voldemort."

"Are you scared of him? Scared he'll come back? Lil, if he does, I swear I'll protect you. He won't touch you, I'll kill him first."

"No James, it isn't that." Lily looked up and tried to wipe the tears from her face. Sniffing, she caught and held James' gaze. "He threatened to kill you, James. He swore he would finish the job."

"Lily, he threatened us both."

"But he wants you more. James, I can't lose you." Her voice cracked, and she blushed, averting her eyes to the floor. She simply couldn't face him.

"Lose me?" James asked in wonderment. Looking down at Lily, he felt a sense of relief wash over himself. He had begun to wonder if she would ever open up to him, ever trust him again the way she had before he had screwed up. And now, here she was, willing to admit she would deeply miss him if he were to ever leave. "Lady Lily. I'm not going to leave; you're not going to lose me. And even if Voldemort comes back and kills me, which he won't, but even if he did, I would haunt you. You'll never be rid of me Lily."

"James, don't joke about it. I've already lost my mother and father, I can't bare to lose you too."

"Voldemort is not going to kill me. Lily, what if he got you?" James suddenly held her closer. "What if he gets you? I can't live without you Lily."

"But he won't get me."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but…"

"Then how do you know he's going to get me?"

"I don't."

"So then all we can do is sit and hope, and wait. But Lily? Let's not sit and wait. Let's do more. People like Voldemort, they're a dime a dozen. But people willing to work to save and help others? Now those kinds of people are rare."

"You are that kind of person James."

"So are you."

"No. If I was, you never would have begun ignoring me in the first place." James blinked. Then he set his jaw and firmly held Lily. Taking one hand up to her chin, he titled it up, forcing her to look at him.

"Lily, you listen up. I never should have ignored you. I was at fault—not you, me. I was an arrogant slime who let you, the greatest woman in the world, get hurt because I listened to Voldemort. It had nothing to do with you—no, I take it back. It had everything to do with you."

"What?" Lily breathed. 

"Lily. I never told you… never told you about my first encounter with Voldemort, did I?"

"No. You came back shaking, pale and white, and the next morning you were gone. I never got to ask you what happened."

"Moody did all of the fighting—I was too scared to move. I didn't even lift my wand. But still, Voldemort threatened me as he was leaving. The same damn threat he fed us just tonight. But I believed him. I believed him when he said he would kill off everyone I loved, everyone I held dear. I didn't know any better. And then I had to make up for it. I had to protect you, keep you safe. I knew Si and the boys could handle their own, but I had made that promise…"

"To always protect me."

"To always protect you, and I wasn't about to let it go, especially with Voldemort after me and those I loved—you. I just got too caught up in everything, and forgot what was important."

"James, you mean it? You, you really mean it?" Lily's eyes shone with the most hopeful fervor he had seen in a long time, and James smiled at her, hoping the love he had for her would shine just as brightly through his.

"I love you Lily, and I never stopped loving you."

"I love you too James, so, so much." Lily smiled brightly at him. Finally, she could understand what had happened between them. It had not been that the love had died; it had simply been unseen. James knew he had done her a wrong, and was more than obviously sorry about it. And here he was, once again professing his love. Lily felt as if she were in a storybook of fairytales, sitting with her prince after he had returned from a far away battle.

Slowly James lowered his head and very carefully placed his lips over Lily's deep red ones. As if it were their very first kiss, he chastely pecked at her, nipping gently until he could feel her completely submitting to his ministrations. Tenderly he pressed deeper, forcing her mouth open and mingling his tongue with her own. When he heard her moan, James lost what little was left of his self-control, and the passion he had tried to deny for so long overwhelmed him. Harder and harder he pressed against Lily, mashing her to him, molding her to him. Raping her mouth with love, he dreamed that this moment of sheer euphoric bliss would never die.

Lily was in heaven. Once she had given in to James' sweet mouth, every single touch sent an electric tingle down her spine. Her blood ran hot, and her mind blanked until she knew nothing but the throbbing sensations of lust and desire. When James lost his reserve, she could do nothing but openly submit to the brutal torture that gave her the absolute ecstasy she had been longing for for so long. She only wanted to hold on longer, to be caught between this lethargic craving and deep sense of fulfillment until she died. Finally, though, James broke the sweet kiss, leaving them both breathless and completely aware of one another.

"Lily." James sighed, letting himself loosen as he held her to him. He could feel her cool skin, the frantic beat of her heart, and the glowing aura of happiness and peace that she had emanating from her. This was perfect. This was how love was supposed to feel. 

"James, I never thought I would feel so happy again." She whispered. James suddenly had a crazy idea. It had supposed to be a surprise, but now the timing seemed just right.

"Lily, I have something I want to show you." He told her gently. She pulled out of his arms still smiling, and nodded.

"Okay, hang on while I remember that apparation spell." She giggled, and James drew a blank for a moment. Then he remembered and grinned. "Alright Lady Lily, hang on tight." She did so, and James melted into her grasp after he had waved his wand.

When they appeared, Lily separated herself from James and looked around, trying to take in her surroundings. Then she gasped inaudibly and staggered. Behind her she felt James smiling widely as he caught her waist to support her. But this, this was…

"My house…"

"Do you like it?" James asked, still wearing the cheshire cat grin upon his face. Lily spun around and looked him in the eye.

"But Petunia was selling it! She and Vernon moved to Surrey!"

"I know. I, um, took the time to go apologize to Hagrid for being a git, and while I was there, I pried for information."

"You mean you tricked him into telling you I upset over the house being sold." She scolded him, lightly smacking his arm. He just laughed.

"That too. Anyway, it wasn't hard to convince Vernon to sell the house to me, and voila, here it is, ready for you to enjoy."

"But James, it's a house!" She looked around in awe. "You bought me a house?"

"I suppose I did."

"But a house!" She marveled. Then she stopped. "Wait. James, I can't stay here! What about Ara? And you? I can't leave you in the wizarding world and stay here!"

"I don't want you too."

"But, then…?" She stopped herself short when James took her hand in his and replaced his grin with a serious expression.

"Lily. I'm not asking you to leave me. I want you by my side until eternity ends. I know I was an idiot in the past, and I hope you can forgive me, but Lily, I love you." She smiled serenely him, but inside her heart beat a million miles per minute. Everything she knew about everything disappeared, and all that mattered was James, and his words. Then, without warning, he dropped to one knee before her.

"James?"

"Lily, I know I've already asked you this, but I will ask you a hundred thousand times, just to hear the answer. Will you marry me Lily Evans?" James could hardly breath he was so nervous. Why had this seemed easier the first time? He could only hope her answer would still be—

"Yes! Oh James, yes!" She yelled falling to her knees and hugging him tightly. James buried his head in her hair and breathed in her warm soap and lilac scent. "Of course I'll marry you." She whispered, tears of joy leaking from the corners of her emerald eyes.

"And we can start a family here, in this house?" His eyes shone hopeful. Lily looked deeply into them, and nodded, unable to speak. A family? Here? He wanted a family, here! 

"Nothing would make me happier." James knew Lily was happy with his suggestion, and he himself was glad he had made her so happy. And children! He might be a dad! "James?" Lily brought him out of his reverie. 

"Hmm Lady Lily?" He brought his thumb up to trace her jaw line softly.

"Can we get married now? Here, in this town?" He looked up instantly.

"Right here, right now?"

"It's just…I just realized what something Alice had said to me meant. When you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible—you never know how much time you'll have together."

"We'll have an eternity Lily. But if you want to get married now, then you've got it!" He smiled lovingly down at her.

)(

"No one's seen them for days. I'm starting to get really worried." Ara was pacing back and forth in Dumbledore's office, in front of the rest of the Order. Alice and Frank, the newly wedded couple, sat at the table beside Remus and Peter, who were just as worried as Ara was. Sirius was following her as she paced, frantic as well.

"All we know is that they were at Lily and Ara's apartment for a very short time on Friday. It's Sunday! Where could they be? After all, they're responsible for the downfall of The Five, how can they not want to gloat? They would not miss one of these meetings unless they were dead!"

"We're not dead yet." James replied smugly as he and Lily stepped through the door of Dumbledore's office wearing muggle clothing.

"We're sorry we're late, we had to take muggle transportation, and it can be much slowly than simply apparating." Lily added, smiling widely.

"Lily!" Ara screamed, running towards her. The force that she hit the red head with nearly knocked Lily off balance, and it certainly startled her. 

"Prongs! Where the hell have you been you stupid git! Do you know how worried Ara was about you and Lily? What were you two thinking? It's not like you, just to run off, you're usually more responsible than that!"

"Can it Padfoot!" James waved his hand, blowing his friend off. Sirius' jaw dropped. "You worry too much. Lady Lily and I were just having a bit of fun, isn't that right?"

"Right." Lily nodded enthusiastically.

"James? James Potter?" Remus asked, not really sure whether to believe this was James or not. The James Potter he and the other Marauders had known hadn't been this carefree since he had joined the ranks of auror. 

"Yeah, it's me Moony. Stop worrying already, we're here, we're in good health, and we're happy. So what's first on the Order's agenda today?"

"A final congratulations to our newly weds, Alice and Frank Longbottom." McGonagall smiled brightly at the two. "I hope you're very happy together." Lily and James, who were just grabbing their seats, smiled secrets smiles towards each other. 

"The next order of business is the destruction of The Five. James, Lily, would you like to tell us what happened?"

"Lils?" James prompted Lily.

"Alright. We got to the castle, got in the castle, located the coffins, fought Voldemort, burned the coffins, and left. That's it in a nutshell."

"You fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Again? Are you daft?" One of the more elderly witches raised her voice. "You're playing with fate!"

"We figured as much." Lily muttered.

"But we've been lucky so far. I think we could stand another bout with old Volde-wart, don't you Lady Lily?"

"I don't see any reason we couldn't." She nodded. Sirius stood up, his wand pointed at the couple.

"Okay. I want to know exactly who you two are and what you've done with the real Lily and James."

"We are Lily and James." James replied, rolling his eyes. "If you don't believe me, ask me something only James would know."

"Alright then." Sirius thought for a moment, and the rest of the Order was silent, waiting for the test to finish. "What was the one dream James was plagued with when he was at Hogwarts?"

"A girl falling off of a cliff and down towards the water, and suddenly she was back atop the cliff. Sometimes it was in color, and sometimes black and white, and once there was a different ending." James replied, much more subdued now. That dream brought back haunting memories.

"And Lily. What did Peter ask you on the train the day we first all met?" Lily's head snapped up. James' dream had seemed vaguely familiar for some reason.

"Why my eyes were black, and you told him it was makeup. See Si? It is us. We're just happy is all."

"I should say you are." Remus muttered. Then he looked down. And blinked. And looked once more, not believing his own eyes. "I should say you are!" He stood up abruptly and began hugging Lily and shaking James' hand.

"Moony?" Peter asked. "Have you gone off the deep end with them?"

"No, no, no, they aren't crazy. James you old mutt! That's why you were gone so long! It took you both long enough! Good Lord! I thought you'd never do it!"

"Do what? And I thought I was the mutt?" Sirius pouted. 

"Are you all daft? It's plain as day what the two've gone and done." Moody spat. "They've gone and eloped." Everyone in the room became silent, and Lily gave a nervous chuckle. 

"Moody, you've got great intuition." James smirked.

"T'wasn't intuition, boy, just good eyes. The rings on your fingers are as plain as the day, if anyone were to look."

"Well, he's right. James and I eloped on Friday morning." Lily whispered. Both Alice and Ara jumped up to hug her, and the Marauders and Frank congratulated James. Hagrid bellowed that he knew all along that they were perfect for each other, causing Lily and James to laugh. Dumbledore congratulated them both with a very warm smile, and McGonagall gave in to reason and plain hugged both James and Lily.

"Well, this has been a very productive meeting." Dumbledore motioned towards the clock. It was past ten, one of the latest meetings they had held.

"It was productive." Ara nodded in full approval. "Well, whatever else was on the table for tonight can wait until next week, can't it?"

"Of course. We have nothing new to report, the same old activity, so by all means, we'll carry over into next week's meeting." Dumbledore nodded. 

"Wait!" Alice called out as people began to leave. "I wanted to do one thing tonight, and I'm going to get it done. I want a photograph of all of us, the original Order of the Phoenix. Can everyone please stand together?" People groaned, but the look on Alice's face told them she would not take no for an answer. Quickly they lined up.

"I'll take the picture for you, if you'd like." McGonagall volunteered. Alice nodded, and took her place besides Frank.

"Is everyone in the picture? Wait, we're missing one." Alice announced as she counted. "Peter Pettigrew, come on over here and get into this picture!"

"Yeah Wormtail, into this picture!" James yelled. He pulled Peter, who had been trying to hide behind the draperies, between himself and Lily. 

"Smile Peter!" Lily chided, smiling brightly herself.

"On three! One, two, three!" McGonagall counted off and then snapped the photo. The group laughed, and Dumbledore looked at Alice.

"I would like a copy of that, if you wouldn't mind." 

"Absolutely." She nodded. Dumbledore's office began to clear out, and the group of eight began their customary stroll out of Hogwarts and into the town of Hogsmead.

"Two weddings within a week, huh?" Remus let a low whistle fly. "That's amazing. Next you two'll be having kids in the same week."

"Nah. They can't have kids! They're too young!" Si laughed. Ara hit him.

"Just because you're still a big baby doesn't mean James and Frank are." She snuffed.

"Oh Ara!" Sirius called. But it was too late—she was already ignoring him. "Come on Ara, don't be sore with me! Not again!" He whined. 

Both Lily and James hung back a bit from their friends. Hands clasped together, Lily leaned in and James put his arm around her waist.

"This is our life Lily." *


	20. Third Defiance

Chapter Nineteen: Third Defiance

*It was a late December morning when Lily stepped out of the bathroom. James, who had awoken with his wife, was sitting on the bed and waiting for her to say something. The same thing had been occurring for nearly a week now—every morning around dawn Lily would shoot up in bed, race to the bathroom, and walk out right as rain, insisting nothing was wrong. Of course, it was clearer than ever to her husband that something was wrong.

"Lily, please. Don't you think you ought to see a healer about this? Or even a muggle doctor? Someone who knows health?"

"I'm fine James. I'm sure it's just a flu, or something along those lines. Stop worrying so much." He smiled.

"That's my job!" Grabbing her hands, he pulled her closer towards him. "Are you sure you feel fine now?"

"I'm fine James!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you insist…" He grinned devilishly, and Lily knew something was going to happen. Then he tightened his grip around her hands and spun her around so she was caught off balance and flung onto the bed. Then James jumped over and straddled her, laughing evilly.

"James!" She gasped through her laughter.

"I made sure you were alright, didn't I?" He laughed, nuzzling her neck. Lily moaned as he hit a sensitive spot.

"James…" Her breath caught. James looked up, and then down at the woman below him. 

"I love you Lily." Then he gathered her tightly in his arms. "So much."

"I love you too James." Lily hugged him back just as fiercely. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"You won't."

"James…" Lily frowned. "Do you know how lucky Alice and Frank were? That was their third encounter with that twisted wizard. They barely escaped—Frank was in St. Mungo's for nearly two weeks, and with Alice pregnant… she was in tears half the time. Is that going to be us?"

"No. We're different Lily. Frank and Alice, they're good, but we're the best. Voldemort wouldn't dare take us on."

"He threatened to."

"Empty. I'll protect you from him Lily, no matter what. And what about the Order?"

"Oh I know. I'm just worried, that's all."

"Don't worry. Lily, you hungry? I was thinking pancakes?" Lily smiled, and then frowned. "What? Not in the mood?"

"James, if you don't get off of me, I'm going to be sick on you." She ran towards the bathroom, and James watched in awe as she slammed the door behind her.

"I really need to stop mentioning food in the mornings."

)(

"As I've already been informed, by Emmeline, we have a serious problem that must be attended to instantly. Our open eyes and ears have picked up on a most disturbing piece of news." Dumbledore sat at the round table, staring at the faces of tired and haggard wizards and witches. Three seats around the table remained blank—a sad reminder of the costs their dear Order had wrought upon them.

"What's happened?" Sirius sat up in his seat. The entire table seemed to perk up when they heard there was bad news. Usually bad news was associated with a death—or, more common nowadays, several deaths.

"An old book of spells has been spoken about at length by suspected Death Eaters in their circles. This book of spells is the very own handiwork of the original Salazar Slytherin, and they contain spells and incantations so terrible that they must not be allowed, at any cost, to fall into the hands of the Dark Lord."

"The Book of Perils." Lily whispered. Dumbledore's eyes shot towards her. 

"You've heard of it then, Lily?"

"Yes. When I was researching anti-muggle spells, I came across a small piece of text that briefly explained what the book was and why it was written." She paused. "I thought it was only a myth, not a real book. But if it's real…" She shuddered.

"My thoughts quite exactly." Dumbledore nodded. "And if the Death Eaters are beginning to speak of it, it is only a matter of time before Voldemort attempts to find and take the book for his own selfish uses. We must stop his endeavors at all costs, if we do not, we will eternally be sorry."

"If Lily already knows about the book, I think we should send her." Someone from around the table spoke up. "It's only logical to send someone who knows what they're doing."

"Do we know how long until Voldemort makes an attempt to actually steal the book?" Lily asked, unsure.

"No. We have no way of knowing when. Voldemort would not give such information to his Death Eaters when it is of little importance that they know."

"So technically they could be looking for the book ask we sit here." Ara pointed out.

"Technically speaking, yes." Dumbledore nodded. Lily sighed. She knew what she had to do. This was a job for her. She knew the of book, she knew where it was rumored to be hidden. But to face Voldemort once more? She felt as though she were tempting fate—and didn't much like the odds. But she had sworn an oath, and personally she knew letting that book out would be the downfall of the world, wizarding and otherwise. 

"James." She hissed, trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"I have to do this James. I'm the only one besides Dumbledore who understands what that book is capable of. I need to help."

"Lily." James looked at her, very seriously. "Are you sure? You know I'm going to help you."

"That's why I'm telling you now, not springing it on you in front of everyone." She smiled a sadly smile. "Thank you for understanding."

"Just promise you'll go to a healer beforehand? I want to make sure you aren't sick."

"It's a deal." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, then sat up and looked across the table. "Professor?" She caught his attention. "James and I will go after the book."

"Are you sure Lily? Si and I could maybe do it, if you tell us about it." Ara offered, very worried. "You're playing with destiny, fighting Voldemort three times."

"Lily, if you can avoid it, don't fight him." Alice whispered. 

"We know the risks, but we gave an oath." James piped up. "Lils wants to do this, and I'm with her. Voldemort may be insane, but we've got the advantage, really. We've fought him before, plus we know he might be there, we'll be ready."

"There is no advantage when fighting the Dark Lord." Peter whispered.

"Come off it Peter. He isn't that scary. Rather ugly, actually." Lily became pensive. "And he has the strangest voice, very snake-ish, I suppose you could call it."

"Aren't you scared?" Peter answered back. 

"James'll protect me, and I'll protect him. We've nothing to be scared about."

"That's right." James echoed. "By the way. Padfoot, it looks like we might have to cancel poker night."

"Damnit Prongs! And I had a great idea too. Stupid git, you're always gone nowadays!"

"I have a wife." James pointed out.

"I have one of them too, except she doesn't shag me when I say so. Lucky devil." To loud cracks burst out in the silence of the room as Sirius paid the price for his comments—One courtesy of Lily, and one courtesy of Arabella.

"You git! How dare you!" Ara yelled. The rest of the Order flew into a fit of laughter at the antics of their youngest and most active members. 

"Don't speak about Ara that way!" Lily screamed. Then James stood up and smacked Sirius on the back of the head.

"Mutt." Then, leaning down he whispered: "Too bad for you, isn't it?" Lily and Ara, who had only just begun to feel vindicated, groaned angrily as Sirius cracked up laughing again.

"Prongs, you're great!"

"I try, I try. Listen, hey Lils? What time is it?"

"Nearly nine thirty." Lily told him. James glanced out one of the windows of Dumbledore's office and spied the full moon through the clouds.

"Time to get going." Sirius nodded. Peter stood too, ready to follow them out. 

"Lily, we'll leave tomorrow, alright?"

"You don't want a day to rest?"

"No, we'll stay with Remus tonight, sleep there." 

"Alright, see you tomorrow James." 

"Healer, alright?"

"Right!" She nodded. They kissed briefly, and then the three Marauders were gone. Ara, who had just been thoroughly kissed by Sirius smiled.

"I love it when they leave like that. Whatever they do, Sirius always comes back in the morning in a great mood, all be it a tired one." Lily laughed and shook her head. The meeting adjourned, and they walked home, the girls asking Alice questions about the baby to be, and poor Frank suffering without any other male companions.

)(

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep a little longer James?"

"Sure. What did the healer say?"

"She just ran a few spells, and told me she would know tomorrow for sure exactly what it was, but in the mean time it wasn't life threatening, and that I should go on as normal."

"Then I guess we had better get back by tomorrow, huh?"

"I guess so. James… whatever happens? I love you, alright?"

"Lily, nothing is going to happen. I love you too. Ready?"

"Ready. All right. The book is rumored to be—"

"Let me guess: a glacier? I here Alaska is nice late December." He grinned, knowing the book would probably be somewhere not only incredibly hard to reach, but probably heavily guarded by some form of magic, and then probably a dragon or two, just to make things interesting.

"Actually James? It's in a muggle library in London. But if you really want to take that trip to the glaciers in Alaska…" Lily giggled. James blinked.

"Really? No Hagrid-type monsters? No spells? No impossible to beat elements?"

"Nope. Maybe a cranky librarian or two. I'll let you deal with her, since you're so eager to fight a battle."

"Ha, ha, har Lily, your such a comedian."

"I try." 

"Lily, there has to be a catch. What's the catch Lily?"

"The book looks like any other book, and it can have any title it wants. We'll have to look through practically each book in the library to find it."

"No!" James pouted. "When I left Hogwarts, I thought I'd never have to open a book again. You really don't like me, do you?"

"On the contrary, I love you very much. Besides, cracking a book wouldn't hurt you any."

"Can we please just get going?"

"Yup." And Lily waved her wand, catching James off guard.

When they re-appeared, they were in the center of a very large, very empty library. Or rather, the library was filled, from roof to floor, with shelves and shelves of books. It was only empty of people to read the books. To James, it seemed as though the rows of books stretched and went on forever. Too many books, with too many words. How would they ever find the one they were looking for?

"James? I thought there would be more people here." Lily whispered. "It's a Monday—the beginning of the muggle working week. They should be in here. There isn't even a librarian at the desk."

"She's probably busy putting a book away. Maybe she got lost in the shelves." Lily gave him a reproachful glance, and James shrugged. "What? I would get lost if I were her."

"But you aren't. She's around these books constantly, and knows her stuff. Look, I suppose we can take advantage of the emptiness, and I can set up a finding spell for the book instead of checking for it through every single book. But that'll take me a bit of time."

"Well, set it up in a corner where you see clearly all around you, but are somewhat hidden. I'll check out the rest of the building. Please be careful Lily."

"I will. Good luck James."

James began to explore the vast library with the knowledge that Lily would be perfectly safe. Silently he went row by row, bookshelf by bookshelf, looking for any signs of life. Lily was right, it was odd that no one was in the library. As much as he hated to admit it, it was a rather disturbing way to find a building, completely silent and vacant of all human life.

As he went he could hear nothing and see no one. Becoming more and more paranoid in the silent room, James strained to hear something, anything. The squeak of a mouse, the bickering of two old women, the dripping of water… dripping water? His ears perked up. He did hear dripping water! A water fountain maybe? No, it was coming in steady drops, not a stream, and it didn't have the same metallic splash most water fountains did. The splashing was very faint. 

As he walked closer towards the second floor stairwell, the dripping became louder. But where was it coming from? Suddenly James felt a splash of something warm on the back of his neck. Warm water? Reaching back, he smeared the water and brought his hand back to look at it. 

Before he saw it, his nose could smell it. It was the rancid, metallic stench of blood. Then he eyes connected with the red smear that covered his hand, and James looked up. Across the balcony of the second floor rested bodies, impaled upon the iron arrows that formed the railing. James shuddered and gulped in absolute disgust. James didn't even have to ask who might have preformed such a brutal slaying of muggles, no, he knew. And instinctively he ran. Lily.

"Impedimenta!" He heard her soft voice screaming at the top of its lungs. Two Death Eaters already lay immobile on the floor, and Lily was dealing with two more. 

"Petrificus totalus!" James yelled, sending one down. Lily's next curse finally stopped the fourth, and she stood shakily from where she had been sitting on the floor.

"He's got the book James! He beat us to it!" She shouted. He nodded. 

"Which way did he go?"

"He and that snake took off towards the right, something about a portkey!" She yelled.

"Come on Lil, we have to catch them!" The two aurors raced down the rows of books after an enemy they could not see but knew was there.

"Nagini, take the book back to the portkey, I have some unfinished business to—"

"Reducto!" James yelled out. Books flew from the shelves, and through the empty space he and Lily had a clear view of Voldemort, who had drawn back and snarled at them.

"Potter, Evans, again! I'm going to destroy you good this time! Gardnier, Leventhal!"

"Your Death Eaters are bound on the floor Voldemort, who will you run to to do your dirty work now?" Lily asked coldly.

"I suppose you ordered them to kill those muggles on the second floor as well?" James added, flames blazing in his deep brown and amber eyes.

"Fools! Do you think I would waste my time of petty muggles? You yourselves are a mudblood and mudblood lover! You disgust me Potter! Running around with half-blooded trash! You were from one of the greatest wizarding pureblood families ever born, and now here you are, ruining your family's reputation! Just like your friend, Black! You sick cowards don't know how much this purification is needed! Garbage should be taken out and burned! Lacarnem inflamare!" He aimed at Lily. She dove, and books behind her blazed to life.

"The only thing that the wizarding world needs purification from are insane wizards like you who've grown so power hungry they'll lie even to themselves about the truth!" James screamed. 

"Accio book!" Lily cried out. The book that Voldemort was holding fought his grasp, and he held on tightly to it, not wanting to let it go.

"No! Impedimenta!" Voldemort screamed. Lily was stopped in her place.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" James yelled. The snake, which had begun to twitch on the ground, suddenly rose in the air hissing and spitting. James threw it with all of his might towards Voldemort, smashing him in the face. The stunned Lily was beginning to raise her hand to summon the book again, but Voldemort, beneath the writhing snake, saw her and took aim.

"Crucio!" James ran before Lily and instead of her getting hit with the blast of reddish magic, he took the blow.

"James!" Lily screamed in horror as she watched the man she loved drop to his knees gasping in pain that he could not stop. As the tremors in his body subsided, the pain did not, and he choked back sobs from the nightmarish anguish that racked his beaten body.

"You can't win Potter!" Voldemort laughed, throwing the snake aside.

"Watch us!" Lily cried out. "Expellaramus!" The wand Voldemort had been holding suddenly flew from his grasp. Lily cheered in triumph, but knew her job was not over yet. "Colloportus!" Voldemort flew back this time, into the books behind him, and screamed out in pain.

"Mudblood whore! I'm going to rip your heart out and eat it!" He screamed.

"Accio book!" James called, finally catching his breath. "Face it Voldemort, we've won. You can't have this book!"

"Watch me!" Voldemort swayed as he tried to stand. Lily looked at the book, then snatched it from James' hand.

"Hey!" He cried out.

"Trust me." She whispered. "You want it Voldemort? Find it! Muliplicus livres!" She threw the book into the air, and suddenly there were hundreds of books, all identical to the one she had been holding.

"What? No!" Voldemort yelled. "Which one? Which one is the real one?" He began frantically digging. Lily pointed to one of the books on the floor and again waved her wand. "Limitus occulus!" It disappeared, and only she and James knew it had once been there.

"Lacarnem inflamare totalus!" He cried out. The numerous books burst into flames, and Voldemort screamed in agony as he was caught in the middle of the searing heat. 

"I will kill you if it's the last thing I do Potter! Evans!"

"Actually? It's Potters, plural!" Lily cried out. James reached down and grabbed the one book that he and Lily knew was there, and then, in a loud snap, they watched as Voldemort apparated once more.

"He's gone!" Lily yelled. 

"Here, take this Lily!" James shoved the book into her hands. "I need to go do something before we leave—the muggles will be here soon enough to put out the fire. Don't put it out yourself, otherwise they'll suspect something more went on than just a fire."

"Okay, but go quickly, alright?" James nodded and took off. 

He couldn't leave the bodies he had seen as they were; the muggles would have had heart attacks. Instead, he levitated them down off of the iron arrows and transfigured a book into a knife. At least it looked more like the work of a muggle madman instead of a wizarding one. On his way back to Lily he circled by the four Death Eaters they had dealt with, and was not surprised to find they had all escaped. 

"James, the flames are catching everything in sight," Lily coughed hard in the smoke. "We need to leave right now!"

"Okay, let's go." He waved his wand, and in an instant they had disappeared from the library, Book of Perils in hand. *


	21. Cradle of Betrayl

Chapter Twenty: Cradle of Betrayal

* "So Lily, what did the healer say? You never told me?" Lily and James were content to be lying in their own bed, safe in their own apartment. For both her job and James', the apartment was much more convenient than apparating back and forth between her house, so they had decided to return there after their third encounter.

"Well James, there's good news and bad news."

"What?" James looked at Lily, who had her head resting in the crook of his neck, her hand atop his bare chest, and her soft auburn hair splayed about them like a cover. "What's the good news?"

"I'm not sick."

"You were throwing up." James pointed out, tweaking her nose. "That's pretty sick to me."

"Yes, but for a woman like me, it's quite normal."

"Normal?" James eyed her dubiously. "Alright then, what's the bad news?"

"We're going to have to move back to my parent's old house. This place isn't nearly big enough for three of us."

"Three? But Lily, there's only you, and me?"

"And the baby."

"Oh, of course. And the baby…baby? B-A-B-B-Y? Baby? The little tiny kids that coo and need diaper changing?" He asked in awe.

"That would a baby." She smiled. 

"You mean, you're…? We're…? I'm…? I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes sir." Lily nodded, rolling over and looking at James fully. "That isn't going to be a problem I hope?"

"No! Oh Lady Lily, it's wonderful! A baby! We have to tell everyone!"

"Absolutely."

"Names, we have to pick names!" Lily laughed. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet, and probably won't for quite a while still. But the due date is late July, if that helps. Maybe Sirius is right; maybe Alice and I will have our babies in the same week! Wouldn't it be great?"

"Can we name him Sirius if it's a boy?" James grinned, and Lily frowned.

"I am not naming my son after that scoundrel!" Then she laughed. "But he can be Godfather, how's that? I think Sirius would do wonderful with a child, and with Ara by his side, where could he go wrong?"

"He'll love that Lily. Thanks." James smiled warmly at his wife. "Have I told you how much I love you lately? Or how beautiful you are? Or how much I want you?" His warm smile became devilish.

"James!" Lily yelped. But it was too late; he had caught her, and wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

)(

"Where is Professor Dumbledore tonight? He never misses a meeting." Frank asked jovially. 

"Something about meeting a new Divinations teacher, Trelowny maybe? No, that can't be right. It was something along those lines. Anyway. He didn't really want to keep the program going, but he thought that as long as she had a famous grandmother with the seeing talent, he'd give her a go." Ara answered him.

"Seeing is highly overrated, may I remind you?" Lily added airily.

"Lily, that isn't what your muggle friend Bill the bus driver told me you thought. He said you were very superstitious when you were living there." James taunted her. She blushed, caught in the act of hypocrisy. 

"Well, anyway…"

"So sorry I'm late." Dumbledore walked into the room at a blistering pace. "I've just had a most disturbing experience, and will take a moment to recoup." 

"What happened Professor? That seer not any good?" Peter squeaked.

"On the contrary. A prophecy has just been born I'm afraid, and it was very alarming. Nonetheless, shall we begin our meeting?"

"James and Lily were successful in their quest, we've all heard by now. The Book of Perils is locked tightly away in the restricted section here in the Hogwarts library."

"Though I still think putting it in a glacier would have been safer." James interrupted. Lily laughed, but no one else quite understood the context of the joke.

"At any rate, the book is safe, and we know Voldemort is currently laying low due to his embarrassment during the fight."

"He should." Lily nodded.

"Any other news? No? Good!" James blew through everything else. "I want to make an announcement."

"The last time he made an announcement, it was something goofy, like St. Patrick's Day. What is it this time?" Remus laughed.

"I'm having a baby!" He cried out, ignoring Remus' smart remark. People around the table broke into laughter instantly, and James looked around, not quite understanding why. "Don't you all get it? I'm having a baby!" They laughed harder.

"Congratulations James," Lily kissed his cheek. "On your baby!" James blushed, finally realizing the slip in his diction.

"I meant to say Lily's having the baby, and I'm the dad." He nodded happily. "And he's going to be named Harry!"

"Harry?" Lily looked up in amusement. "So it's definitely a he, and his name is definitely Harry hmm? I have no say in this?"

"Well, you can pick clothing and diapers." James offered. Lily smacked him lightly. 

"Thank you dear, whatever would I do without you?" She added sarcastically. The meeting ended soon afterwards, and Dumbledore barely spoke more than three words the whole time. However, afterwards he asked if Lily and James and Alice and Frank would stay.

"What's wrong Professor?" Alice asked, a crinkle of worry etched deeply into her forehead.

"Earlier this evening I witnessed the birth of a prophecy. This prophecy included both the Dark Lord, and a child who was born in the end of the seventh month." Lily and Alice exchanged glances.

"At the end of July, you mean." Alice prompted him. "Like our children will be."

"One of your children may very well be the child of the prophecy. Which one, it is not clear. But it was quite clear that the Dark Lord himself would choose and mark the child whose parents had three times before defied him."

"Mark them? How?" Frank asked. 

"I do not know. I only know this: unless you go into hiding, your children, and your very lives, may be at risk."

"Professor, you want us to hide? We've never hidden before, not even after the threats Voldemort made upon us." Lily clarified.

"This was quite different Lily. This time it is not you deciding your fate, but a chain of events left to fate."

"How long will we need to stay hidden, exactly?" James asked.

"Until your children are no longer children." Dumbledore sighed quietly, and Lily could read the sadness that plagued his features.

"Frank, Alice, do you have a place you could go?" James asked.

"My aunt's house in Scotland." Alice nodded. "You do to, right?"

"No one knows about my parent's old house except the people in the Order, we can go there I suppose." Lily said, rubbing her stomach where her growing child lay.

"But there are certain spells that can find us, aren't there?" James asked. "Even if no one knew where we were, they could still find us, hunt us down, couldn't they?"

"True. But if you have a safekeeper, then no one will ever be able to find you until they tell where." Dumbledore's sad eyes sparkled. 

"Sirius. If he's going to be Godfather to Harry." Lily had to grin at James as he spoke, so confident, so sure of his son to be.

"Alright. We'll use Sirius." Lily nodded. "I would trust him with my life."

"Professor? I'd like a dear old friend of mine to be the safekeeper. I'll have to get in touch with him though."

"Very well. When you are ready, bring him back here, and I will help you to perform the spell- it's a very complicated spell."

"Alright. We'll see you soon Professor, goodbye!" And the Longbottoms left. Lily and James remained a while longer, then James spoke. 

"We'll perform the spell with Sirius by tomorrow Professor. Thank you for the warning. Even if we didn't like hearing it."

"I am sorry my boy, my dear girl." Dumbledore's face was wrought with despair. "I wish this had never been brought upon you, but I could do nothing about the prophecy, nor about fate."

"It's alright Professor, we understand. We'll see you soon, I hope. Goodbye!" Lily called over her shoulder as James led her out. "James?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stop by Hagrid's on our way out? I'd like to say goodbye." James nodded, tight lipped. Lily suddenly stopped, and James stopped with her. "James? Everything will be all right. You'll see, we'll all be just fine." James took her petite hand in his and brought it to his lips. Lightly he kissed her knuckles.

"I know it will Lady Lily. Anything with you will always turn out all right. Come on, let's go see that giant of a man." Lily giggled, and they continued their stroll to Hagrid's hut. 

Hagrid, who had been out chopping wood in the deep snow, saw them coming and ushered them quickly into his cabin. James pulled up and armchair, and Lily sat in his lap, her head resting against his shoulder and they explained to Hagrid that they had to go into hiding from Voldemort.

"I cann' think o' a better thing to do with that scoundrel on the loose." Hagrid told them seriously. "At least I'd know you was both safe, and so was little Harry there." Hagrid grinned, pointing to Lily's stomach. She blushed, and James grinned. 

"I feel the same way. Anyway, Sirius is going to be our safekeeper, and tomorrow we're leaving, so we just wanted to say goodbye."

"And thank you for everything you've done for us. Hagrid, you're responsible for James and I being a couple. You're responsible for me not thinking I'm a freak, and for James realizing he loved me. And you helped knock some sense into him when we all thought he was a lost cause."

"Hey, I resent that." James pouted. Lily silenced him with a peck.

"All in all, thanks for being our friend Hagrid." Lily stood and gave the large man as big a hug as she could muster. When she pulled away, Hagrid had tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"Awe, Lily, you always knows just what to say to make a man want to cry!" He choked. She grinned, as did James.

"Well, we have to get going. It's getting late, and I want Lily asleep by eleven." James sighed.

"I'm not a child James, I know when I need to go to sleep."

"But you're carrying a child, and I'm just looking out for you. And him." He smiled at her softly, and her cross face lightened. 

"Alright. We're going to get going. Goodbye Hagrid, and thank you again for everything."

"Be seeing you Hagrid!" James waved as they stepped out into the cold night.

)(

"Are you sure you want me to do it?" Sirius asked. The only people in the room were the Marauders and Lily. Even Ara had been excluded from the meeting. Actually, she had been busy and unable to attend. Still, for Lily and James, it was too many people as it was.

"Yes Si, we want you to watch over Harry, and we want you to keep our secret. We trust you with our lives." Lily smiled. 

"Padfoot, come on. I need you to do this for me? Please?" James asked. "We've been friends all our lives, you, me, and Remus. We've kept Remus' secret for this long, haven't we? How hard would it be to keep this one too?"

"James, Lily, you know I'd do anything for you. Of course I'll do it." Sirius nodded. Remus looked out the window. 

"I'm going to go check and make sure no one can hear what we're doing." He said. Lily and James smiled.

"Thanks Remus." The blonde boy blushed slightly, and stepped outside to set up a circle of protection while the delicate and secret spell took place.

"Wait!" Sirius cried before James could begin the spell.

"What's wrong Si?"

"Padfoot?"

"I can't do this." Sirius sat down, head in-between his hands. "It isn't that I don't want to, believe me I do. It isn't that I can't, because I could. But James, Lily, Voldemort? He knows I'm your best friend. He knows I'm the one you'll tell your secrets to. I wouldn't tell him anything if he tortured me, but a little bit of a truth serum? I can't fight the magic. He'll know where you are instantly. You need to find someone else, or it'll be your downfall."

"Oh Sirius." Lily breathed. She fell to her knees in front of him.

"I'm sorry Lily. I just don't want to be the one who kills you because they knew it was me who had the secret."

"Padfoot." James whispered. For so long he and Sirius had been friends. They had grown up together, played together as babies. They had learned to become animagus together to help Remus. They had lived through Hogwarts, girls, and auror training together. But he was right, James knew. For the first time ever, Sirius wasn't going to jump head long into something stupid, no. He was thinking, and his thinking might have saved all of their lives. Still, James wished more than anything he could have used Sirius as the safekeeper.

"Alright. Peter, you're the one then." James nodded. 

"I, I am?" Peter whispered? It was just like James to rope him into something he didn't want to do, something that might ultimately get him killed! But he couldn't betray his friend, could he?

"Peter, will you do it then?" Lily looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Please?"

"Alright, I suppose." Peter agreed. 

When Remus walked back into the room half an hour later, he found the four of them lying asleep around the room in awkward positions. He convinced himself he didn't want to know what had gone on, and commenced in waking everyone up.

"Now that everything is nice and safe, I guess this is it, huh? And Lily, you're barely even three months pregnant. I have a feel I won't get to see Harry for a long time."

"Remus, don't be silly. We'll visit you all once he's born. We can't stay cooped up forever!" Lily laughed. 

"I'm here, did I miss anything?" Ara flew into the room, landing her broom and running over towards Lily. She grabbed the redhead in a giant hug and held her close. "Don't go?"

"You know we have to." Lily told her quietly. "I promised that I would come visit after Harry was born, is that good enough?"

"Good enough would be that you don't get yourselves killed." Ara snapped. Then she frowned. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to leave!"

"We'll miss you two an awful lot." Sirius added, his eyes downcast. He felt horrible for turning his best friend down in his hour of need, but he knew he had done the right thing.

"Thank you all for everything, you'll never know what it's meant to us." Lily felt tears threatening.

"Marauders, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail? Thanks guys. Bye Ara, be seeing you!" And Lily and James apparated before their eyes. 

"They're gone." Ara whispered. "I can't believe it. It doesn't seem real."

"But it is." Sirius nodded grimly. "I have a bad feeling, something isn't right. My bones aren't settling right. Ara, I have a bad feeling."

"Come on Si, let's go home."

"Padfoot, tomorrow night there's a full moon."

"I'll be seeing you then Moony." Sirius called behind himself.

"Well Peter, will you be coming?"

"Of course." Peter submitted. "I could never betray a friend." *

~~~There's one more chapter, hang in there! Much love, Vixen~~~


	22. Etched with Love, Mom and Dad

Epilogue: Etched With Love, Mom and Dad

* Voldemort sat on his black throne as a self-proclaimed prince. Below him at his feet laid a large snake, coiled in and between his feet, and around him stood his loyal subjects, the Death Eaters.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled. It is now the first day of August, and the boy that the prophecy has spoken of must now be eliminated, or else. I cannot allow him to interfere in the future with any of my plans for total purification of the wizarding race. Bring me the woman!"

"Let me go! I swear if you don't let me go I'm going to murder you! Worse, I'll turn you into a mouse and feed you to a cat! Let me go!" Two Death Eaters threw Arabella Figg into the spotlight. Ara looked up, and her ranting instantly stopped.

"It's you! You're…"

"Lord Voldemort." The blank, evil laugh sent chills through her. And to think Lily and James had fought this disgusting man three times!

"You were the friend of Lily Evans, you must know now when her child was born! Tell me, was it indeed born in late July? At the end of the seventh month of the year?"

"I'm not talking." Ara stuck her chin out stubbornly. Voldemort looked at her with mild amusement. 

"Crucio!" He waved his wand. Ara gasped and tried to breath as she felt the pain rip through her body and tear at her muscles. Any strength she had faded under the hot blaze of terror, and she sank down to her knees, clutching her stomach. "Care to try again?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" She managed to yell and bite her lip, waiting for another surge of pain, or worse, death.

"She's not talking. Dolohov, what shall we do with her?"

"We could use a test human for our newest spell. We aren't quite sure how it will work—yet." One of the Death Eaters stepped forward.

"I have no real use for her, after all, I do have another victim much more willing to talk. Try your spell, Dolohov, and let's see what you've accomplished."

"Yes, master, as you wish." The Death Eater took out his wand and pointed at Ara, who squirmed and tried to run away. "Expellart witch magico!" As the spell hit Arabella, she knew something was wrong. 

First she felt stronger than anything she had ever felt before. And then, as quickly as the extra strength had come, the surge had gone, and she dropped to her knees, and then collapsed all together, with barely enough strength to breathe. Every bone in her body ached, and every muscle creaked as things shifted and twisted within her. She reached for her wand, which she could now see laying on the floor, and with it turned to curse the first wizard she saw.

"Impedimenta!" She cried. But the wand, her very own wand, stung her hand. Nothing happened. Again and again and again she tried, numerous curses, until finally she could take no more pain and her body gave out. Slipping into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard was:

"Congratulations, you've just made a squib of a full blown witch. With the minor side effect of aging her by fifteen or so years." A squib! Old! And then she blacked out.

"Bring out my second victim—let's see how much more willing to talk he is." Two more Death Eaters brought forward a short, thin and pale man who was so terrified he was shaking from his head to his toe.

"Ah, yes. Peter Pettigrew. The fourth Marauder, and one of James Potter's dearest friends. Tell me. Where can I find Potter and that wife of his!?" Voldemort snapped.

"Oh, oh, please don't hurt me!" Peter squirmed. 

"I'm not hurting you—yet. Now, you insignificant worm! Tell me where the Potters and that child of theirs is, or else the pain will be worse than you can imagine."

"They're, they're hidden away." Peter stammered.

"Are they? Where!"

"I, I don't know!" He lied. 

"Crucio!" Peter's jaw opened and a haunting scream echoed through the black night. 

"You think that was bad? I can do so much worse. Come on, Wormtail. I can be a great friend when you need one. Why not join our side? The power, the pleasure you'll gain from torturing someone is incredible."

"You're going to kill Lily and James!" Peter accused.

"And that brat of theirs! Do you really think I would let them get away? True, the Longbottoms may have escaped me, but the Potters humiliated me! Me! The all-powerful Dark Lord! I know that it is their son who is my threat, the threat I must destroy now, while he is too young to harm me. And you could join me, Peter. Imagine the power! 

"What did the Potters ever do for you anyway? Did they help you when you needed it? Or get you in trouble? Did they give you power? Or ignore you? Come on Peter! James Potter is not really such a nice guy that you would die for him, now is he? Answer me!"

"He… he isn't." peter whispered, his eyes opening wide. "He always gets me into trouble. He doesn't include me… never listens to me…" Peter closed his eyes.

"That's it Wormtail. Where are the Potters hiding? Only you can tell me!"

"They're hiding in Lily's old childhood home. It's on the coast of northern Britain, in a very small town named Juniper."

"Very good Wormtail. I might yet have a place for you here, beside me."

"Thank you… master." Voldemort smiled darkly.

"See to it that the woman is left on the Ministry's front doorstep… the thrill of panic would be splendid to watch." Voldemort stood, and shook his robes out. Then, taking his wand, he apparated before his loyal subjects.

)(

"James, isn't he perfect?" Lily asked her husband as she looked down at little Harry, who sat in his crib.

"Almost as perfect as his mother." James kissed the top of her head lovingly. "My son, Harry." James sighed wistfully. "He'll grow up, go to Hogwarts, become troublemaker extraordinaire…"

"Yes, I'm sure Dumbledore will be thrilled about that." Lily said sarcastically. 

"Hey! It's my son we're talking about here, not some ordinary, run down wizard child!" Lily laughed.

"You certainly have a way with words, don't you James?"

"You married me because of them, didn't you?" He grinned like a maniac.

"Yes I did. What a shame." Lily smiled. "He'll be a powerful wizard James, and Hogwarts will suit him well enough."

"Lily, Hogwarts will not only suit him, it will keep him safe. You know with Voldemort out there as bloodthirsty as he is at the moment, the school is the safest place to keep Harry." James had the slight impression he had heard someone use those very same words a very long time ago, but the memory was a little vague. Still they were true nevertheless.

"James, let's go downstairs, I'm hungry. Harry's asleep, so we won't have to worry about him until, what, two in the morning?" James laughed at his wife's sense of humor.

"Come on Lady Lily, you're tired, let me cook you dinner. Pancakes sound good?"

"Pancakes? Oh James, that sounds disgusting! How can you eat pancakes for dinner?" James shrugged.

"I just can. Sirius and I used to all the time."

"You miss him, don't you?" Lily asked, her forehead wrinkled with concern for her husband's happiness.

"I do, but you and Harry are more important. I love you Lily, and I swore I would protect you, or die trying."

"I know James. I know. I made the same vow about you to myself, and the same vow to Harry." She smiled lightly.

"Do you remember the first time we realized we loved each other?" James asked her.

"Hmm. I didn't even believe in love, and you convinced me." Lily laughed. How could she possibly have forgotten how she had come to believe in love? She remembered it like it was yesterday…

_"Otherwise?" Lily echoed._

_ "Otherwise I wouldn't know how to describe what I feel for you." He heard Lily slightly gasp, but grew bolder and continued. "Lily, what I feel for you, yes, lust is a part of it. But there's more than lust. I'm not scared of being alone if I never find the person I want to be with either. But Lily, I have found the person I want to be with-you. And even then, my love for you is more than just lust and fear." James buried his head in the crook of Lily's neck and a single tear fell. _

_"Lily, I like helping you with your problems and when you help me with mine. I like hearing your voice, your laughter. I feel warm when you're happy, and I feel cold when you're sad. My emotions change depending on you. That isn't fear or lust. That is a sign of deep care for another person. Lily, I love every little thing about you, down to the fact that when you're mad or jealous your eyes change color, or the fact that you always blush when I call you lovely Lady Lily. I love you." He finished. Pulling his head up, he dared to look her in the eye._

_"James…" She breathed. _

"I know this sounds horrible and fake, but I can't help it Lil. I don't know how else to tell you." James lowered his head. They stayed in silence for a long moment, simply breathing in the moment.

And James had kissed her.

"I still love you that same way Lily. I still want you more than anything in the world. Lily…" He breathed in deeply. James bent down and kissed her fully on her soft, sweet lips. They drew the kiss out long and slow, letting the love they felt for each other radiate gently through their lips. Then James roughly pushed Lily back. 

"What? What's wrong?"

"Something's not right. Lily, get Harry, we have to go, quickly!" Lily, her mouth wide open, lips swollen and bruised from the kiss, nodded and raced up the stairs. As she reach the top, the saw the door down below fly open, and there, in all his glory and terror, stood the Dark Lord, Voldemort. "Go Lily!" James yelled at her.

"Potter. It's been so long, I've missed our little encounters. But now it's time to finish what I promised I would. I will destroy you and your family! Avada Kadavra!" 

"James!" Lily screamed in horror as she watched James fall limp and then lay still and unmoving. James Potter was dead. "James, no James!" Tears streamed down her face, burring her vision. Voldemort then looked up at her.

"Ah, the mudblood Potter had fallen in love with. Don't worry; you will soon be joining your husband, in oblivion! And then your son shall follow!" Despite her tears, Lily's heart screamed at her.

"Not Harry… you can't have Harry too! I forbid it!" She screamed. Racing as fast as she could, she ran into Harry's room and collected him in her arms, shushing the screaming child. Just as she turned to apparate, Voldemort blew the door in.

"Killing two birds with one stone shouldn't be too hard." He sneered. "Avada Kadavra!" He screamed. As the curse hit her, Lily turned, taking the full brunt of the attack and leaving Harry well protected from any of the black magic that might have ended his life. Then she lay still, heart and lungs no longer pumping. Lily Evans Potter was dead.

"Ah, little Harry Potter!" Voldemort sneered. "To think, killing such a tiny child will ensure my victory in the wizarding world and the future to come." He raised his wand, and waved it. "Avada Kadavra!" 

But when the magic stream of red light hit Harry squarely, it bounced off of him, only knocking him back at little bit. Instead, the magic, weakened by hitting him, backfired and engulfed Voldemort instead. As the Dark Lord sprouted black and violet flames that ate him from the inside out, he made one last vow.

"I will return for you, Harry Potter, this is not over yet!" And then he was gone. Fire caught on the drapes in the room, and soon the house was ablaze. The old brick was hard to burn, but that night it popped and sizzled, and Lily and James Potter were given a proper burial by the fates—buried in the same house that she had been born in, he had dreamt of her in, he had proposed in, and they had been happy and in love in. 

Later that night, as the stars and moon began to wane, an old motorbike sputtered towards the ruins of the Potter household. Sirius jumped off his bike instantly and began digging through the ashes, trying to find something, anything, that would lead him to believe Lily and James had escaped. The small cried of a hungry baby met his ears. Beneath a pile of rubbish Harry lay, crying and alone, abandon not by choice, but by other, more disastrous means. A tiny lightening shaped scar was freshly etched into Harry's forehead, a sad reminder of this night that would last him until eternity.

Sirius picked up the child and sat down on the cold, wet ground, crying his eyes out over his best friends who had been lost forever because of the Dark Lord Voldemort and his selfish and greedy aspirations.

"Sirius." Hagrid appeared from the shadows, tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew what had happened; asking would only make it more real, only make the pain tougher to bare. "I've come for Harry. Dumbledore's sent me." Sirius nodded.

"I'm his Godfather Hagrid."

"He needs to be hidden Sirius. Ara was targeted because she was associated with you—don't do the same to Harry, he can't even defend himself."

"I know." Sirius' voice was hoarse from crying. "Take my motorbike Hagrid—at least you'll get there sooner. The sooner he's safer, the better."

"Alright. Goodbye Sirius, I hope to see you soon." 

"Bye Hagrid." As he watched Hagrid take off, Sirius felt one last tear trickle down his cheek.

"Goodbye Lily, James. Rest in peace. I swear to you, I will protect your son, or die trying. But, as you would say Lils, that's life as we know it—you give a little, you get a little, and life goes on." And away he walked, shrouded in the cloak of the night. *

The End.

~~~Well, it's over. That's all I have. Did you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me! 

Rate me: 1-10, 1=worst, 10=best, and then tell me why! 

I just want to thank you all for supporting me in my writing of this fic, and being very patient with me in my slow updating. It's really great to know some of you have followed this saga from Our Complicated Lives and on, and it means the world to me that you've taken the time to review and tell me what you think. Thank you for everything! Much love, Vixen~~~ Rix13Rix@aol.com


End file.
